Ever Fallen In Love
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Lord Godo loves his politics and what makes for good politics than an arranged marriage? Now, who would make an ideal husband for the White Rose? A certain WRO Commissioner should work out just fine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: So, I realized that RenzokukenZ recently celebrated his one-year ffnet anniversary. Naturally, that deserves a oneshot, but the idea that came to me is more deserving of a multi-chaptered fic. Feel special, RZ! You get many written words! Now, start writing again, lest I be forced to kick your behind. And you know I can do it, too. *cue innocent grin*_

* * *

It was pretty much clear to Lord Godo from the moment his daughter was born; she didn't just break the princess mold, she downright smashed it into itty-bitty pieces and stomped on it until dust formed. Yuffie was not demure or obedient, nor was she quiet and reserved. Actually, her childhood nanny had to wonder if the child even knew what those words meant. From day one, the heiress was the opposite. She was uncouth, a trouble maker, and more mischievous than the typical villain with a cape and thin mustache.

Still, even with all those characteristics, Godo felt his heart melt with pride. His firstborn loved her native country with strong pride and would do just about anything to protect it. If that meant running around Gaia to swipe materia, so be it. Engaging in a fight between a deranged mama's boy with weird silver hair? Okay, cool. For Yuffie, it was all about her honor to her country. She would do things her way, but not without Wutaiinese honor to back it all up.

Maybe that was why she kept a job at the WRO despite the fact that she really didn't have to. A princess did not need to work for herself. Tradition stated that the father would provide care until she was of age to wed. After which, her husband would take over as protector and guardian. However, Yuffie tended to smash tradition to pieces as well. Godo could still see the smoke dust from that one, but like his daughter, he also did things his way. He didn't rule Wutai with that much of an iron fist, yet his many council members knew when it was safe to argue with a decree and when it best to just keep their mouths shut.

His latest declaration they all agreed upon, so not one argument was heard when he thought it time to call their princess home --

-- to get married.

Now, Godo was no idiot. Yuffie would never agree to an arranged marriage without a good deal of a fight. He just had to choose the perfect gentleman that he knew without a doubt his daughter couldn't refuse. The man had to be intelligent enough to keep up with her shenanigans, handsome enough so she'd be willing to have many children with him (holy Leviathan, did the Wutaiinese Lord desire grandbabies to spoil), and still rather playful so he could be compatible with the heiress. Let's also not forget that the match itself must make for good politics, because Godo oh so loved to keep a good face.

Now, who could that be …

No sooner did he think on his future son-in-law did he already have the answer.

"Staniv!" Godo bellowed down the lavish hallway, "call the World Regenesis Organization."

_

* * *

_

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, melt -- upgrade it. Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick -- erase it.

_Technologic. Technologic._

_Write it, get it, paste it, save it …_

It was a very strange phenomenon. Here was a woman who could stealth her way through a dangerous fortress with nary a whisper, yield a shuriken with deadly force equal to a man, and yet, the poor thing could not dance to save her life. Jamming out to her mp3 player was something Yuffie did on a regular basis to pass the time and avoid boring paperwork, but that didn't necessarily mean she did it well. Her lanky limbs flailed about completely out of rhythm with the music, her head bobbed up and down in a vain attempt to headbang (though why she would headbang to electronica is undetermined), but she was having fun left to her own devices.

Godo loathed her choice of music; he despised it with a passion. Who in their right mind would willingly listen to two guys in shiny helmets?

His daughter obviously, and though the lord hated to admit it, her future husband did too.

Why, Leviathan? Why?

With the threat of a headache in his immediate forecast, Godo fearfully opened the screen to his spawn's room. She arrived back home late last night with the misguided information that this was a much needed vacation from work. Now, in the early morning, Wutai's White Rose could be found poorly dancing around in a tank top and shorts. Her hair was an absolute tangled mess and her father didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His proud little girl looked like a deranged robot on crack.

Her dark eyes brightened with giddyness when she saw her dad enter her private chambers. "Hi, daddy," she exclaimed with a smile. She removed her earpieces and rushed over to give him a big bear hug. "Have you come to tell me how you missed me and love me? 'Cuz I know you totally do!"

"You already know the answer to that, my child."

"I wanna hear it, dad."

He sighed with minor frustration, but decided to humor her for the sake of keeping the peace. "I missed you more than the plant misses the sun on a rainy day and I love you more than the dog does it's master."

"That last one didn't make sense, pops."

"And I still love you, anyway, Yuffie." He kissed the top of her head for good measure. "Get dressed and meet me in the council room."

"Awww … do we have to have a meeting this early?"

"Yes."

"I have to wear formal clothes, don't I?"

"Yes, daughter."

It was her turn to sigh as she stared up at her father's unmoving expression. She thought of him like a big, cuddly bear; stern and sometimes quick to anger, but a huge softie too. He just need a little girlish persuasion. "Can I wear my mother's formal clothes?" she asked, all while batting her eyelashes at him in that certain way he couldn't resist.

Godo _hated_ the eyelash batting. Her late mother, may Leviathan rest her soul, did the exact same thing and she got her every single damn time. Yuffie was definitely her daughter and Godo already felt his willpower melting into a little pile of spineless goo. Science had yet to determine why men could fall prey to a woman's innocent-looking eyes.

"Yes," he caved. "You may wear your mother's clothes."

"Yay!" She jumped up and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, father. I'll make myself look all regal-ish and stylized-ed and everything."

Joy.

While his "very proper" offspring ran off to obtain a hot shower, Lord Godo met his Chief Advisor in the outer corridor of the palace. Staniv thought the idea of Lady Yuffie Kisaragi finally becoming a wife an excellent idea. He knew that taking a man's last name would hardly cease to tame her a little, but it was a pleasant thought to realize that the chosen male would now be responsible for her. Love was sure to grow between the two, eventually. Maybe. At the very least, a strong likeness of compromise. Surely.

"Is he here, Staniv?" This was serious time now and Godo did need his advisor to be drifting off into worry-land. Staniv had a tendency to do that from time to time.

"Yes, my lord. He arrived a couple of hours ago."

"Excellent," Godo stated, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. "He agreed then?"

"Without hesitation."

Coffee. Staniv could really use a strong cup of coffee, preferably laced with imported scotch. Just because the gentleman waiting patiently in the council room agreed to the marriage, that didn't mean Yuffie would. The princess was going to blow a gasket. Who cared that they worked together on a frequent basis? Who cared that she often talked about this man with a glow in her eyes? Who cared --

"Staniv, quit your worrying."

"Sorry, sir." When did Godo become a mind reader?

"Did he agree to live in Wutai with my daughter?"

Worryworryworry ... "No, he wishes to live with her in Midgar."

Godo pondered on this a moment. "Would he agree to stay in Wutai for a period of six months after the wedding ceremony?"

"I would think so."

"About the ceremony itself --"

"He consented to a Nuptial Mass in Leviathan's Shrine."

"Splendid." A broad, triumphant smile manifested on the older man's face. Godo's golden years were shaping up to be the best so far. He could almost hear the pitter-patter of little feet and tiny voices yelling out, "Grandpa! Grandpa!" He hoped for a grandson first, since a male heir would be ideal for the throne after Yuffie's reign. That was one tradition he hoped the great water guardian would bless him with first. A granddaughter however; well, another little girl to spoil rotten would likely bring a hefty bride price once she was of age to marry.

"My lord," Staniv interrupted. "He wishes to have many children. Do not concern yourself with that."

Hm, the worrisome advisor proved to be a bit of a mind reader as well. "Thank you, Staniv. I always knew that Reeve Tuesti was a smart man."

While the two men in charge proceeded to welcome the commissioner to their country, the naiive bride-to-be began to brush her teeth in front of her bathroom mirror. Immature she still was, but like her father, Yuffie was no idiot. There was absolutely no way her pops would call her back just to have a little vacation. Godo was too cunning for something like that. The man had a plot up his kimono sleeve; she just needed to figure out what it was.

Yuffie spit in the sink and eyeballed her mother's formal kimono. Her father requested her presence at an early meeting, a conference that demanded fancy-shmancy duds and very good behavior. The entire situation reeked of diplomacy and politics. Sweet Leviathan, did Yuffie find herself bored at these things. At least the meetings at the WRO were fun because counting the hairs in Reeve's goatee kept her occupied. She decided against calling Reeve on his cell phone and resigned herself to just go with the flow for now.

Only if they didn't try to marry her off or some shit.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Politics is so much fun. Don't y'all agree? And yes, the song Yuffie was dancing around to was "Technologic" by Daft Punk. See you at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but Yuffie's cute way of talking (-ish, -ed) was inspired by Koky on the Genesis Awards. And remember readers, feedback and concrit is always appreciated. We're all here to improve, right? Let me know, 'kay? _

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what he had gotten himself into. Marriage had always been one of those goals in his life; right up there with getting a job, buying one's first home, and building a android feline with an exotic accent. Finding a wife was one milestone Reeve had yet to achieve, until a phone call from the Emperor of Wutai alerted him to an option he never once considered. Arranged marriages were an ancient practice and many couples of yore were quite happy to be brought together due to a third-party influence. True, there were a number of horror stories (pediphelia, spousal abuse, _forced_ marriages resulting in an unrequited love), but overall, the good tales outweighed the bad.

Hopefully, or rather prayerfully, this marriage will end up in the good section. Although, as Reeve glanced down to the cup of hot tea in his hands, he wondered if this entire stream of events wasn't the result of his karma. He may not be from Wutai, but that didn't mean karma never came to bite him in the ass. Hard. As in, with massive sharp teeth that can tear through the muscled flesh he worked very hard to maintain. At least he got to sit on a comfortable pillow in the council room since he was considered an important guest. Really, his ass was in dire pain because of all the biting karma.

Reeve took one long, comforting sip and decided to blame the midwife that dropped him on his head when he was first born. Poor girl just couldn't catch well. He sure as Ifrit's Hellfire wasn't going to blame his mother for birthing _standing up_. Nope, all the midwife's fault.

"My daughter will be present shortly, Mr. Tuesti," Godo stated in his usual serious tone. "I thank you for your quick response."

"It was my pleasure, sir," Reeve answered with a warm smile. "It would be a lie to say that the Lady Yuffie never caught my eye."

It was at that specific rhyme that Staniv remembered he had a flask of scotch taped to the underside of the table. This was the good stuff too; brewed and imported from Kalm. One little swig and his blood pressure was back to normal.

"REEVEY!"

That lovely shrill voice didn't help his headache, on the other hand.

"What brings you to Wutai, Mr. Goatee Man? Did you miss me at work that bad so you came here just to see me?"

"Yuffie," Godo interrupted. She may have looked the part of future empress and noble wife, with her hair brushed back and her traditional clothes, but the charming way she burst through the door and plopped down next to the commissioner shattered that illusion completely. Miniscule pieces of that illusion hung in the air ever so delicately until they fell at Godo's feet in a pathetic death of shrillness.

"Wait, I bet my dad needs to talk business crap with you, right?"

"Yuffie..."

"Hey, after the meeting you and I can hike up Dao Chao to collect rare beetles."

Her father mouthed a quick prayer to Leviathan for patience. "Silence, daughter. We have much to discuss today."

She rolled her eyes. "Why so serious, dad? It's just Reeve." His pretend scowl (like he ever could be hurt by the White Rose) was erased when she flashed him her trademark cutesy grin. "No offense, boss. You know I totally wub ya."

Swig number two by Staniv. Blood pressure now on the lower end of normal.

"Your affection for Mr. Tuesti is noted," Godo stated as he took a seat across from the pair. "You will marry him in three months time."

_Fizzle_. Yuffie's playful mind began to spark the moment the "m" word escaped from the emperor's mouth.

_Fa-snizzle. _"Him" obviously referred to Mr. Goatee Man; meaning Reeve.

_Snap, crackle, pop. _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Swig number three. Blood pressure is now below normal levels. Lightheadedness has taken up shelter in worried brain.

Reeve calmly took another sip of the warm tea and watched his employee collapse on the floor in a heap of giggles. "It's no joke, Yuffie."

"Yeah, sure Reeve." She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "And how much did my dad pay you to say that?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back up in a seated position. "Actually, I paid him, but he did promise that you would take my last name. Yuffie Tuesti has quite the ring to it, don't you think?"

"HAHAHAHA -- wait." Yuffie's eyes shifted back and forth between her father, Reeve, and the way that Reeve was still _holding her hand_. "Am I on one of those shows where people pull pranks on each other?"

Swig number four. Whoa, the conference room has really bright colors. Especially when they're spinning all circul ... circle ... round. Staniv's thick skull crashed down on the table and the _thunk!_ that resonated sounded excrutiatingly painful. He raised up slowly and rubbed his forehead. "Ow..."

"Holy dragon scales!" Yuffie yelled. "Staniv's drunk! You guys are serious!"

"I assure you, Yuffie," Reeve said as he took her hand back in his; how dare she take it away, "Staniv will not be attending the bachelor party."

That did nothing to soften the glare that seemed capable of shooting gamma rays at the moment. "Daddy," she deadpanned. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"It's time for you to settle down and marry, daughter."

Wrong answer. Yuffie dove across the table in a kickass ninja attempt to attack and/or maim her father. The attack part she had down pat, but the maim part was cut short because stupid Reeve just had to grab her by her collar and yank her back down. Stupid, serious, fuddy-duddy Reeve.

"I'm not getting married!"

Her defiance was to be expected, so Godo rolled his eyes and scooted farther away from his daughter. He was in no mood to physically fight her again and Reeve could only hold her down for so long. "You will, and you'll enjoy it," he answered calmly.

"Enjoy it like hell!" she yelled back, all the while struggling against Reeve's arms. "I'm still a virgin!"

Reeve's dark eyes widened in interest as he looked over to the Wutaiin Lord. "You neglected to tell me that she was untouched, sir."

Godo shrugged. "I assumed she wasn't."

"WHAT?!" That was the final straw for the innocent princess. She wrangled herself out of her future husband's grasp to make her kickass ninja attack, only to trip on her gown and fall flat on her face. A very drunk chuckle from Staniv resonated in the aftermath when she went to stand up, more than frustrated. "How dare you think that I wasn't a virgin! That's disgusting, dad. Just because I was running all over the planet doesn't mean I was sleeping with everybody!"

Her father ignored her virginal rant. "You realize, Mr. Tuesti, that now her bride price has increased."

"I'll get my checkbook, sir," Reeve sighed.

"Oh, no you don't, Reeve!" Now it was Yuffie's turn to grab her boss and keep _him_ from going anywhere. "This is sexist! Sexist, I tell you!"

For some strange reason, her women's right rant sounded very familiar ...

"How is it sexist when marrying you is leaving me in near debt?" the commissioner asked. "My wallet wants to commit suicide."

She released his arm and jabbed a pointy finger in his chest. "Are _you_ a virgin?"

Staniv's drunken little chuckle turned into a full out guffaw. He vaguely remembered to lean back away from the table so not to obtain another bruise to his head. It was such a pity that he wouldn't be able to remember any of this tomorrow. Every member of the royal court knew that only the woman was required to be virgin. It would be nice if the man was as well, but often times the groom was a bit older and even a widower with a few children. Traditional families were the backbone in their country. A strong, dominant man willing to lay down his life for his love, and a quiet, humble wife to rear several children.

Most women kept to that quite well. Yuffie would rather have all her wisdom teeth pulled without anesthesia while trapped in an iron maiden.

Reeve scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. "You uh ... wouldn't put your boss on the spot," he began. "Would you?"

"I want answers!" she demanded with a foot stomp. "Leftovers are not sexy."

"I'm not a whore, Yuffie."

"Apparently, you're not a virgin either." She smirked and turned to address her father. "Daddy, I want him tested for any and all social diseases."

"I've been tested already."

"AHA! Proof of your whore-yness!"

He rolled his eyes. "WRO regulations, Yuffie. Everyone is tested twice a year."

"Oh, yeah."

Godo sat back with a cup of tea and sighed in contentment at it's soothing warmth. It was nice to have his daughter back and acting normally.

"So, Reeve," he heard her say, "how many times has Reno had the clap?"

"Well, little ninja," Reeve began with a too-innocent smile, "that is classified information that only my trustworthy wife could know about."

"You suck!"

"I'd prefer that you would."

Swig number five. It couldn't have been any better timing either. Right when Yuffie was about to annihilate Reeve with super-awesome ninja death skills, Staniv collapsed on the floor amidst loud drunken snores.

_Ah yes_, Godo thought with a nostalgic smile. Everything was normal and happy. He made a mental note to tell his many future grandchildren the fun story of how their parents got together and planned their wedding. Cue the many "awwwwwws".

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Staniv is a worrisome drunk. It's the holidays, dear readers. How many of us know relatives like him? I do hope you enjoyed this chapter of this lighthearted fanfic. Don't expect anything too serious in here. I'm writing this for pure fun. Merry Christmas, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SquareEnix**

_Mystic: Well, a certain someone is just BEGGING for Reeve's side of the tale here. I guess I can forgive him. That is, if he starts to write again. ;) _

* * *

Who will go down to the shady grove  
And summon the shadows there?  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year ...

"The Mummer's Dance"  
Loreena McKennitt

For the citizens of Wutai, there was nothing more romantic than a quiet stroll beneath the grove of magnolia trees. It was a place of stillness for betrothed couples; men would formally declare their love, while women accepted a chaste token of affection with an innocent flush of the face. That didn't accurately describe the princess and her suitor though. Her face was immune to naiive blushing thanks to hours of bartending with Tifa (some patrons spoke _way_ too much) and his token of affection was a brand new iPod. Yuffie would like it though, since all of her favorite songs were downloaded on the thing. Reeve hoped that the device would come in handy a bit later on.

Lord Godo suggested that the pair take a walk in the tranquil area to "discuss things". His reasons were twofold; one, it would give his daughter a chance to cool her anger and two, there was a strong chance that the public would notice them. His daughter was dressed in traditional clothing and walking beside the very foreign and very recognizable WRO Commissioner. Talk about the prestige and publicity. The media was sure to get a photo or two of the couple.

Once under the shade of the many leaves and away from the nosy press, Yuffie turned to look up at her boss. She couldn't help but notice how precise his goatee was shaven and how his dark hair curled softly at the back of his neck. His eyes were dark and soulful, a sharp contrast to the paleness of his mouth. Oh, but his lips looked gentle and ... what the hell was she doing? Now was not the time to be openly ogling her boss and soon-to-be husband. Wait, did she just say the H word? Did she just subconciously admit that Reeve would make a good spouse and her dad was -- Leviathan forbid -- _right_? No. Nonononono!

"Look, Reeve," she stutted. "It's not that I think marriage is a bad thing, or you for that matter. It's just -- "

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I never pictured you as a nervous bride, Yuffie. How unlike yourself."

"I am not nervous," she retorted with a stomp of her foot. "I'm just confuzzled. Why would you agree to something like this, Reeve? And please, don't say it's politics. Yuck."

The commissioner decided to sit down underneath a particular full magnolia and motioned for Yuffie to join him. When she neared him, he pulled her playfully onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Politics is part of the reason," he explained with a heavy sigh. She recoiled at the word, but willed herself to at least hear him out. "WRO still does not have the complete trust of all Gaia's citizens. A peaceful alliance, one of marriage, would give a firm incentive that our intentions are for the good."

Wow, Reeve's body was a freakin' furnace. He felt all warm and snuggly, like a big goateed teddy bear. A girl could get used to being curled up around a man like that. Wait, down hormones. Focus on wedding discussion. "Uh ... what does Wutai get out of the deal?"

Nice question. What an excellent way to save face.

"Extensive royalties," he answered. "Enough to pull Wutai out of it's recession and back to the glory it rightly deserves."

"And you really believe everything my father has to say?"

Reeve shook his head with a quiet laugh. "Yuffie," he began, "when your father contacted me, I agreed for reasons beyond just politics."

"You're getting baby fever ... " she teased in a sing-songy voice. "Hey, I thought that only happened to women in their thirties. Are you that desperate to have an heir that you agreed to marry me because I'm young and fertile? Wait, what if _you're_ too old to have kids? Your manjuice might be all dried up!"

He dropped his face into his palm at her rambling. Apparently, his young bride-to-be was unaware that a healthy man is capable of fathering children well into his seventies. Considering that Reeve was only pushing forty, he had plenty of siring years left in his system. Unlike Lord Godo who demanded a grandson for inheritance of the throne, the commissioner could care less about the gender. A child in good health was all that mattered to him.

Yuffie continued to ramble, oblivious to the nostalgic look on the older man's face. "I'm sorta surprised dear old dad didn't want a uh ... manjuice count from ya. He's pretty weird like that, you know? They say that if a man is infertile, he's not worthy enough to take a bride. Isn't that just so stupid? They could freakin' adopt!"

"My sperm is fine, Yuffie."

His blunt remark caused her to fall off his lap in a fit of giggles, followed quickly by an unladylike snort. "You said sperm!" she yelled. "Oh, em, gee!"

"That's the correct medical term," he replied, a bit in shock that Yuffie _spelled_ the ridiculous chatspeak that wafted around the office emails. What was next? A de-evolution into lolcat? He refused to believe that Ceiling Cat actually watches people when they pleasure themselves -- no matter how often Yuffie yelled it in the hallways. That was one particular day that Reeve would never forget. Rufus and Tseng stood dumbfounded in the meeting room when the ninja burst through the doors and cried out, 'Ceiling Cat watches you masturbate!'

She claimed that it was a dare from Reno, but her superiours could never be completely sure if that excuse was just a roux to avoid a reprimand.

"Manjuice," Yuffie corrected as she stood up from the ground. "Reeve has it!"

Nevermind, there it was. "You know, my White Rose," he began with a sly smile, "calling it 'manjuice' implies that you'd rather drink it."

Her face not only dropped out of it's laughing fit, it completely took off screaming in the other direction. "Oh, ew ew EWWWWWW!"

"Yuffie, it's a form of foreplay -- "

"I already told you once, Reeve," she yelled with another stomp of her foot. "I don't want freakin' leftovers!"

He stood to his full height and looked down at her with a condescending glare. "And I told you that I am not a whore."

"Pfft." An immature raspberry was her choice of argument. "Then why else would you want to marry the young, fertile princess?"

"You just answered your own question."

One would think that Yuffie would have learned her lesson after tripping over the garment back in the council room. Hardly. She tried yet again to execute a flying ninja attack, only to find herself falling toward the ground once more. This time however, Reeve decided to play gentleman and not only catch the poor girl, but sweep her off her feet and hold her in bridal fashion.

"Ack!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

"Not yet," Reeve countered. "You're going to stay right here in my arms until you listen to everything I have to say."

"Then start talking, buster."

A gentle breeze drifted through the trees and scattered the many leaves on top and around the unlikely couple. It was quite the pretty picture; something straight out of one of the many bridal magazines that Tifa kept in a pretty fan shape on her coffee table. It would never happen though, since Reeve and Yuffie were still secluded away from the nosy papparazzi. Not like the media deserved to indulge in such snapshot orgies anyway. There was enough of them outside of WRO and even the building itself on a daily basis. Some would just about strip naked and cover themselves in honey if it meant getting a new story.

"You see, Yuffie," Reeve spoke in a calm tone, "your father thinks that marriage will calm you down and turn you into a proper lady."

"Ha!" she laughed outloud, kicking her feet playfully in the air. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I jest not, my White Rose."

"Then what's your reason?"

Reeve continued to walk beneath the grove and gazed softly at the young lady in his arms. "You'd most likely nag me for leaving my electronics out, burn the roast in the process, and find a way to blame me for it. All of my suits will have wrinkles because I'm sure you'd refuse to iron the clothes. Our home will be in a state of perpetual mess because you'd rather play with the children then clean, and Cait Sith will have to make room for the real cat you'd adopt without my permission."

A wide grin manifested on her cheeks. He had pretty much hit the nail on the head with his description of Yuffie as a wife. The nail was lodged in deep and no amount wisdom would be enough to yank it up out of the grooves of immaturity. Yuffie was Yuffie; snarky, uncouth, strong, and everything else that somehow enchanted Reeve over the years.

"I still have to sleep with you though," she teased. "My duty as a wife is to have naughty sex. Oh, woe as me!" She lifted her hand to her forehead and pretended to lament over the dire circumstances.

He finally put her down and rested his hands around her waist. "Does this mean you'll marry me?"

"You know what I want, Mr. Tuesti." Her eyebrow raised precariously and he sighed in defeat.

"He's had the clap twice."

"Hahahahahaha!" Yuffie jumped up and down in torturous glee. Red was going to be in world of torment when she returned to Headquarters. "What about Rude?"

"Clean."

"... and yourself?"

Reeve just rolled his eyes. "I've always been clean, Yuffie."

"Ever knock up a girl?"

"I ... don't think so."

She scowled for a second before reaching up to her tiptoes and planting a kiss on his nose. "Okay," she chirped. "You got yourself a bride."

The commissioner offered the princess his arm and they began the walk back to the palace. "Now, you didn't just decide to marry me strictly for gossip, did you?" he asked.

"Nah," she shook her head and looked up at him with a smile. "I gotta prove you wrong on the cooking thing. I can cook, you know. Just Wutaiin though, nothing else."

A very true statement. Yuffie could indeed make the culinary fare of her native country. She owned not one, not two, but three different woks in her apartment and always kept on hand a bottle of imported soy sauce for a quick stir-fry at the end of a busy workday. When she wanted something with a bit more crunch, the kunoichi would pull out the peanut oil and fry up some tempura. However, the handwritten recipes in her mother's keepsake box was really about all Yuffie could do. Foods from other areas of Gaia usually left her with nothing more than a smoking oven and blackened meat and vegetables that seemed to beg for an end to their misery. Even the potatoes would scream in agony lest they die an explosive death in her microwave.

He patted her hand like a child. "You can't cook Midgarian?"

"Oh, hellfire no. I tried to make gravy and it was so bad, the cat wouldn't even eat it."

There was this cutesy image lodged in Reeve's mind of a gray-striped cat and something brownish lurking in it's food bowl. The brown glob looked all innocent and friendly, until one took a closer sniff. He could see clearly the poor kitty curl up it's fangs and take off in the other direction with a loud screech.

"Well, Wutaiin it is then."

xxx

When they returned to the councilroom, her father glanced up with a raised eyebrow and a calm expression. "And?"

Yuffie stepped over a still knocked out Staniv and strolled over to the stoic ruler. "Okay, pops," she said while doing her best to maintain a serious expression. "I'll totally marry Reeve Tuesti and have lots of crazy sex with him that'll result in nerdspawn."

"Excellent," Godo stated in equal serious. "We'll sign the contract immediately."

Reeve could only blink at the two. Having Lord Godo as an in-law was going to be such an epic win.

Or Fail.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Reviews? I can haz dem?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Don't ya just love my new professional disclaimers? Anyway, just wanted you readers to know that a certain scene in here was inspired by a very nice pic that Pan posted on the Viva La Reefie forum. Honey, you're in my heart forever!_

* * *

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how ...

"Wonderwall"  
Oasis

When Emperor Godo stated that they would sign the marriage contract immediately, he meant it. That very important piece of paper was placed before Reeve Tuesti and Yuffie Kisaragi almost ceremoniously in the councilroom, while Chekov and Shake stood as the legitimate (and sober) witnesses. Reeve was the first to sign and he did so without hesitation. His signature symbolised his role as protector, guardian, and head of the home. It also gave the commissioner all rights to the throne. Although Yuffie was Godo's true offspring, she would be empress in name only. All decisions of rulership would automatically defer to her chosen husband, as such was the plight of being a woman in the royal family.

Yuffie Kisaragi did hesitate when it was time to sign her own name. It was not because she felt the nominal title sexist or discriminating; no, it was the sudden realisation that all this was very real. This wasn't just a 'dream-that-seemed-so-freakin'-real-please-pinch-me' real, this was 'holy-freakin'-materia-I'm-marrying-my-boss' real. Marriage was lifelong and only dissolvable through death. For the rest of her days, she would be known as Reeve's wife, the Lady Yuffie of Tuesti. The Kisaragi line will forever end once her signature is on that line and words, 'I Do', are spoken in front of Leviathan's altar.

Her hesitancy only lasted a few moments; not long enough to be on the receiving end of her father's glare of doom, but noticeable enough for Reeve to lightly place his hand on her arm and give her a gentle glance. She looked up to meet his eyes and it was then that she relaxed once more. He held the barest glint of nervousness in his usual calm demeanor, barely a flicker in his eyes. He was a bit aprehensive too, and that calmed her nerves. If even the head of WRO was nervous over a marriage, then that meant her feelings were normal and justified. They were going through this together.

With one flourish of the pen, Yuffie signed her name and set the destiny of herself and her country in a stone that could never be erased or eroded. Godo smiled in triumph as he leaned over to sign his name, giving consent of the nuptials. Chekov and Shake followed suit and were the last to sign as witnesses to the agreement.

Once over, the two advisors left with a bow and shake of hands toward Reeve. Godo stayed behind briefly to explain that they would meet with the press for extensive interviews. In a matter of hours, practically all of Gaia would be aware of this peaceful alliance through marriage. He left after kissing his daughter on the cheek and telling her how he proud he was of her. She was no longer his little girl and it made the moment a bit bittersweet, even for him. One day your only daughter is kicking your ass and the next she's signing her marriage contract. Ah, how the time flies.

Since the betrothed couple had a couple hours to spare before the press conference, Yuffie thought it would be the perfect opportunity to show off her Wutaiin-only cooking skills and make Reeve a down-home meal of sweet and sour shrimp over rice. He had to admit, he suspiciously doubted her abililty to cook anything at all, but was struck with awe when he watched her move about the pagoda's kitchen. She could quite easily chop vegetables and carry a conversation with nary a mistake. The shrimp was breaded and fried in sizzling oil all while she complained about meeting the press.

"That is just like my father," she nagged. "He just has to let the media get involved. Next he'll want them spy on our honeymoon just to make sure we consummate."

Reeve simply laughed. "I prefer naughty photographs over sex tapes."

"What would you do with a naughty picture of me?"

"Put it on my desk at WRO," he shrugged. "That way I'll always long for you."

She blew a raspberry at him and began mixing pineapple juice with vinegar and soy sauce. Without missing a beat, she asked, "Can I get a dirty pic of you for my scrapbook?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You prefer dirty over naughty?"

"Mm-hmm." The vegetables were tossed into a clean wok and stir-fried. "You wearing nothing more than a tangerine speedo." Yuffie shook her hips suggestively and broke out into song and dance. _"You'd be the talk of the town ... Mr. Tangerine Lalalalalalala!"_

Oh, good grief. He hadn't heard that song since his fraternity days in college. Not that the commissioner was completely wild like the rest of his frat brothers, but he also didn't quite believe that the higher institution was _just _for an education. A blurry memory surfaced as Yuffie continued to dance and sing around the kitchen -- and him as well. There was alcohol, the very strong and brute type, and girls; lots and lots of drunk sorority girls. _Dancing_ drunk sorority girls. Many of them ripe and eighteen. Then the memory fades out and Reeve is left with a feeling of satisfied happiness, though he's not sure why.

Once the vague and probably very embarrassing moment is hidden far away in the recesses of his mind, he volunteered to be a gentleman and get the plates and utensils. The kitchen was quiet and still, save for the light drizzle of rain falling outside. Leviathan must be pleased then, because it was a warm and refreshing rainfall; perfect for running around in. "It smells delicious, Yuffie."

"I told you I could cook Wutaiin, Reeve," she smiled while setting the rice and shrimp on the table. "My family will be kept well-fed."

Moments later, right before Reeve could taste the delicacy, he found himself on the receiving end of a very painful glare that could easily kill Don Corneo if the fat crime lord hadn't already died of a new strain of social disease. Really, he was so grotesquely overweight that the fat in his gut probably cushioned his fall from Dao Cho. "What is it, Yuffie?" Reeve asked, genuinely perplexed.

"What in Leviathan's name are you doing?" she deadpanned.

He did his best to look innocent. "I was going to eat the meal you graciously prepared for me."

"With a fork?!"

Aged eyes shifted from left to right, more confused than before. "Is that bad?"

"That's blasphemy, Reeve!"

"Blasphemy?"

"How dare you come into my country, vow to become my husband and take the throne, and try to eat a traditional dish with a fork!" Her hands all but flew to her hips and her playful voice switched to it's nag phase level one. Useful for frightening small animals, annoying comrades with spikey emo hair, and taunting villains with silvery girl hair. "You're supposed to use these!"

The commissioner jumped slightly when a pair of chopsticks landed on his plate. "Yuffie, I hardly think that using a fork is blasph --"

A large crack of thunder erupted right outside the kitchen window and was quickly followed by a heavy downpour.

"You see?!" Yuffie shrieked. "You pissed off Leviathan!"

As if on cue, lightning flashed. "Okay," he sighed in defeat. "Teach me."

His young fiance leaned back, incredulous. "What?" she exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that you don't know how to use chopsticks?"

"I never got a chance to learn."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His face dropped into his palm. "Yuffie ... "

"Okay, okay," she said between fits of giggles. "It's just, here's nerdman Reeve, capable of building robots that could easily disembowel somebody, and yet, you can't even use a pair of sticks!"

He glared this time; the very same glare he's aimed at Reno on multiple occasions which causes the cocky redhead to straighten up and give a mock salute. Yuffie saw that glare and decided to stop laughing. "Alright," she lamented, walking over to sit next to him. "It's quite simple. If drunk Cid can do it, so can you."

Imagine the shock of Wutai's innocent White Rose when her husband-to-be started to strip down. It would be a boldfaced lie to say that Yuffie had once never pondered what the bossman wore underneath that long coat of his. Often times, after she lost count of how many hairs were in his goatee, her mind would gleefully dance into the gutter of perverseness and try to figure what Mr. Goatee Man had beneath the blue fabric. The good side of her pictured a simple suit jacket and tie, but the very naughty side that wanted to kick her ass for still being a virgin pictured a sexy wifebeater, if anything at all. Really, her naughty evil side was climbing up the damn walls. Then howling at the moon.

Turns out both her good and bad side were wrong. What Reeve wore was nothing more than a white button-up and he was currently in the process of undoing some of the top buttons and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. His intentions most likely had nothing to do with sexual drives, but Yuffie was going through an internal tug of war with her good and evil sides. So far, Good was doing a poor job of keeping Evil from glomping the very tight and conditioned commissioner.

Training room. It does a man's body good.

"Uh ... Reeve?" _Down naughty side. We're not married yet._ "Why are you getting naked?"

"I'm not stripping," he scoffed. "I am preparing myself for whatever you plan on teaching me. Knowing you, it's going to be quite the adventure."

Oh, he did _not_ just go there. "Reeve, surely even you can handle two pieces of wood." Her face dropped when she realized the double meaning of her words. "Wait, let me rephrase that!"

"Just hurry Yuffie," he said as he undid one last button. "The food is getting cold."

Evil/Naughty side unleashed long enough to plop Yuffie onto his lap, but the Good side took over one more as she remembered what she really supposed to do. "Okay, this is actually pretty easy. Only the top chopstick moves to grab the food."

He didn't protest when she moved to sit in his lap and he most certainly didn't protest when she grabbed his hand to show him the correct positioning of the ancient utensils. However, his mind did a definite double-take when the top of her kimono began to slip down off her right shoulder to reveal smooth, unblemished skin. She didn't notice that her clothes were causing him a distraction and she didn't notice when his other arm snaked around her small waist, but she did take a sharp inhale of breath when there was a soft flutter against her skin.

"Reeve ... ?" Her voice was hushed and quiet, the sound of heavy rain escalated in the couple's silence.

He let the wooden chopsticks drop to the table, much preferring the feel of her soft hand against his own. "Thank you, Yuffie," he murmered against the crook of her shoulder.

She blushed a deep red. "For what?"

"For marrying me."

Thunder cracked again, but the sound was distant and far from harsh. It resonated like a ceremonial drum used in celebrations and gatherings. To an elder sage, the weather was a sign of good fortune and many blessings. Maybe, just maybe, Leviathan approved of Lord Godo's choice for his daughter. The White Rose was officially betrothed and the large drops of water that descended from the clouds were happy tears from a guardian water spirit.

The honor of Wutai would soon be restored.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: A more subdued chapter. Comments are lovely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Wow, considering the amount of reviews and favs for this, I take it you guys like it so far? Thank you so much, dear readers. Y'all are wonderful!_

* * *

You spurn my natural emotions  
Make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you and that's worse

"Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't Have Fallen in Love With)"  
Pete Yorn

There was an old saying from long ago that often found itself running through the circuit mind of Cait Sith; 'good things come in small packages'. He loved that idiom and it was certainly true in his case. Cait was little and probably would blend in with crowd if it wasn't for his exotic accent and uncanny ability to keep up with all the employees at headquarters. Today was no different as the robotic feline rushed into one of the conference rooms. Tseng and Rufus were in charge while Reeve was away in Wutai, and the two men were currently holding a meeting with several of the Turks and WRO operatives about the latest mission assignments on the Edge outskirts. Neither were very pleased to be interrupted by "the spying kitty of uber-cuteness".

It was quite clear that he liked the nicknames that Yuffie would give him. They made his whole week.

"May we help you, Cait?" Rufus asked, a bit indignant at the intrusion.

"Phone call from Reeve on line one," Cait exclaimed. "It's very important!"

Tseng nodded. "Must be about the peace treaty with Wutai. Reno, put him on speaker."

"Sure thing, bossman."

With a press of a button, Reeve's voice echoed in over the phone line. _"Gentleman, how are we today at WRO?"_

"Everything is in order," Tseng answered. "What is the news in Wutai?"

All personnel in the room heard the commissioner's soft chuckle. _"You'll hear the details in about five minutes. I recommend you turn on the television to channel forty-eight."_

Yuffie's voice cackled in. _"Reeve, let me say hi! Ceiling Cat has a message for Rufus again."_

The former president sighed in agitation before directing a particularly nasty glare toward a snickering redhead. "Reno, go turn on the bigscreen."

xxx

"Cid, the news is on," Shera called from the couch.

The pilot sat down next to his wife and handed her a cup of warm tea. "It's got antioxidants or some shit in it," he remarked with a shrug. "Figured it would help ya feel better."

His thank you was a smile and kiss on the cheek. "Your unborn child is pleased, dear."

"Yeah, well, don't tell the guys." His hand dropped to rub her growing tummy. "I don't want them to think I've gotten soft."

"Never in a million years."

xxx

Cloud never was one to watch the news. It usually announced bad things; corrupt government organizations, villains with a mother complex, or some overrated pop star who decided to shave her head. After _that_ little incident, most of Marlene's cd's were tossed in the trash and replaced with good, classic rock. He much preferred interesting television, like explosions that involved urban legends being shattered to pieces or the show featuring Edge's police force in all their judicial glory.

"Tifa," he said with a scowl. "Change the channel back."

"In a minute," she countered. "This is supposed to be really big or something. Wutai agreed to an alliance with the WRO."

"Diet coke and mentos, Tifa," Cloud explained. "I want to see what happens."

Denzel looked up from his algebra homework. "The soda erupts and it's really cool! We did it in science class the other day."

"Pfft." Marlene blew him a raspberry, obviously a quirk taught by Yuffie. "I don't wanna watch the news either," she whined. "It's boring."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I'm pretty sure Reeve is going to be interviewed." The barmaid was in bribery mode and luckily, Marlene was still young enough to take the bait.

"He owes me a root beer float!" She jumped down from the bar and plopped down next to Cloud.

He looked down at her with a questioning stare. "Why would Reeve owe you a root beer float?"

"Mr. Tuesti didn't think I could beat him at chess, but I did and now he owes me."

"He let you win," Denzel remarked.

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-huh."

"Shush!" Tifa scolded. "Both of you be quiet and watch this."

xxx

The pub in Corel was a bustle of activity as the mine workers huddled around a small radio. Barret nursed a cold lager and looked forward to the moment when he could go back to Edge to see Marlene. Cloud and Tifa had been more than generous to watch his adopted daughter when he had to work the mines, but there were many days when he wished he could be the one to see her off to school or tuck her in at night. What he needed was a vacation once this job was over so he could better keep his promise to Dyne.

"Y'all shut the fuck up!" he eventually yelled into the crowd. "I wanna hear what's goin' on!"

"Hey, Barret." One of the older workers nudged him in his human arm. "I hear the White Rose is quite the looker. Wouldn't ya agree?"

"Aw, shut up you dirty ol' man," he retorted, giving the man a look of disgust. "She's too young for your scrawny ass."

Only in the next few minutes would he learn the irony of his words.

* * *

There were many times when Yuffie reminded Godo so much of her late mother that it nearly brought him to tears. It would be the simple things, like a genuine smile (with a hint of mischieviousness) or the pouty lip when she wanted something. Their laugh was near identical, along with their love for lame jokes and pitiful whine. Unfortunately, now was not one of those times. While his late wife knew when to be professional and keep the outward appearance of humble wife, Yuffie did not and never did she intend to learn either. The prime example was right now, in front of all the press and Wutaiin Elders, since Yuffie dared -- _dared_ -- to stand equal to Reeve and not two steps _behind him_.

Sometimes Godo wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this. He tried in vain to have his daughter step back to a more subserviant stance, but her defiance was evident right from the get go.

_"Cram it dad. Just because I have to be underneath him at night doesn't mean I have to be behind him during the day!"_

That was a very bad time for Reeve to drink his coffee.

With a quick prayer to Leviathan, the emperor stepped up to the podium and addressed the many citizens. "Children of Leviathan, I come before you with great and honorable news."

Try as she might, Yuffie just couldn't suppress the eye roll and finger-in-the-mouth gag gesture. Why did he have to be so serious about this? Marriage was the famous dream within a dream! That's a reason to party, dammit! Party, and watch that movie again. Surely Reeve had a downloaded copy of it on his hardrive.

"... An alliance of peace has been made with the World Regenesis Organization ..."

Reeve could feel Yuffie's eyes glide over to his face again. He knew what she was doing: counting the hairs on his goatee again. Everytime the curse called Boredom struck her in the gut, her mind would wander briefly before focusing on his stubbly facial hair. He didn't mind it, though it was fun to twitch his jaw ever so slightly so she would lose count. Thanks to him, she never made it past sixty-nine.

" ... As is traditional and right in the eyes of our great guardian, I have given my daughter, Yuffie Kisaragi, to Commissioner Reeve Tuesti, to be his wife --"

That poor choice of words immediately jolted the princess out of her counting session. She didn't even come (bad pun) close to the sensual number. "What?" she interrupted. "You're _giving_ me to him? What am I, a chocobo?"

Godo turned around to give her a paternal glare, not like it would work. "Will you be silent, daughter?!"

"Oh, no you _didn't_!" Stepping away from her betrothed, Yuffie walked to the podium and pushed her father aside. "Okay, you peeps may be thinking, 'Yuffie, you're so young and beautiful and fresh off the lot, why would you even consent to marrying an old man like Reeve? That's got Lolita written all over it!'"

Her father lunged for her, but was thankfully held back by Reeve. It wouldn't be wise for an all-out brawl to be televised on international airways.

"Duh, people!" Yuffie continued on with a smirk. "Look at the commissioner. He's fuckin' gorgeous!" She clasped her hands over her mouth. "Can I say that on here? You guys can bleep that, right?"

With Godo somewhat pacified, Reeve decided to gently nudge Yuffie over and say a few words himself. Only because this was going oh so well. "Thank you, Lady Kisaragi," he addressed to the crowd of stunned and giggling media. "We can discuss the pigtails later."

"Wait, you're actually into that?"

"Yuffie!" Godo yelled.

Reeve held up a hand to silence the onslaught of questions. "I agree with the emperor that marriage would provide a steady and lifelong bond between my company and his honorable nation. I am overjoyed to have his daughter as my bride."

"Do I have to wear the super-short skirt too?"

"I would like that very much actually."

That was it; Godo could not take anymore. His daughter swore in front of the press and now his future son-in-law was discussing Lolita-style sex. It made him want to weep at the gravestones of purity and modesty. "Commissioner!" he chastised with a stony glare.

Yuffie's laughter was something that could no longer be contained. She doubled over, clutching at her stomach, as Reeve feigned innocence and Godo continued to vent smoke from his ears. Dear old dad should know by now that nothing was ever going to be routine if she could help it, and the press was so much fun to mess with. They were like little string puppets that she could make dance all wickedly and bend over to kiss each other's asses with. Then, after that ass-kissing orgy, she'd make them kiss Leviathan's ass because no one tries to interrogate the Great Ninja Yuffie without appropriate punishment.

It was only after the mind-screwing did she remember that her planet-saving-hero friends were probably watching the whole debauchary.

Cid and Barret were probably going to fuck Reeve up.

* * *

The conference room at WRO Headquarters was filled with wide-eyes and dropping jaws, save for Reno's catcalling and Vincent's single, uncharacteristic snerk.

Tifa had her hands clasped over Marlene's ears so the young girl wouldn't hear the R-rated talk. Cloud decided now was the right time to talk to Denzel about girls, lest he start asking about Lolita.

Shera dropped her mug of tea, not because of what she witnessed on the news, but because Cid jumped up beside her and let out a string of vile curses. All were directed at the famed commissioner and how, "he ain't touching the brat!"

Barret didn't realize it of course, but when he remarked loudly in the pub that, "Yuffie ain't gettin' married to him," he was in complete agreement with Cid.

The next AVALANCHE get-together was going to be filled with so much love and fists being thrown.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Eh, not too happy with that last part. Y'all know the drill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to SquareEnix.**

_Mystic: I would like to thank you readers for the feedback in the last chapter. Reeve is a character I'm still learning and experimenting with, and I enjoyed hearing your comments about the press conference. It's very much appreciated. I'm here to learn and improve afterall. :)_

* * *

"I don't give a damn! She ain't marryin' him!"

"Cid, dear, will you please --"

"Hell no, Shera! It ain't happening!"

Shera exchanged a glance with Tifa from across the bar and requested another glass of ginger-ale. Something more adult would have been preferable, but Shera was not about to risk her unborn child's health because the father was being an asshole. Oh, yes. Her inner mind just went there.

Seventh Heaven was currently occupied by the crew of AVALANCHE, who had decided to meet only a few hours after the live press conference. Sensing that the impromptu get-together would lead to extreme cursing and some eventual naughty discussions, Tifa ushered Denzel and Marlene outside to play with the instructions to not venture back in unless there was another Meteor looming overhead. Her instincts proved correct as Cid began a tirade almost immediately upon arriving. Nanaki, not really wishing to get involved in such a trivial matter, decided to stand outside and watch the two children.

"Cid," Vincent interrupted. "Yuffie is of age both here and in Wutai. There is no scandal."

"Reeve's old enough to be her damn father!" the pilot argued. "Like Yuffie said herself, 'it's got Lolita written all over it!'"

Cloud rolled his eyes and took a sip from his mug of cold ale. "What's wrong with a woman in pigtails?" he asked with slight grin.

He was whacked in the chest by Tifa. "Cloud!" she chastised. "Not in front of everybody."

"There's a point when it's too young!" Barret slammed his drink on the table for emphasis. "Marlene won't even date until she's thirty!"

"See?" Cid agreed. "Now that's parenting!"

All of a sudden, his husband senses began to tingle. He felt a presence in the back of his skull; it was evil and hormonal, like the very eyes of his pregnant wife could burn a hole there and send the burnt flesh to the very pits of Ifrit's domain. That presence always meant certain doom, or worse: sleeping on the couch all alone. In just a few short seconds, his suspicions would be confirmed and Shera would begin phase two of her 'angry wife mode', the dreaded nagging.

"And what are going to do," she asked, her voice thick with agitation, "if our child is a girl? She'll have to grow up eventually."

"Convent," he gruffed. "They supply the uniforms and she's married to one of the spirit guardians."

Shera's glare deepened and Cid swore he felt that hole in his head grow even larger. Vincent inwardly winced. He went to a private school run by a convent back when he was a boy and those sisters were lethal the rulerstick. His knuckles started to hurt just thinking about it. If only the gold claw had existed way back when.

"Tifa," Cloud began. "What do you think of all this?"

The barmaid tilted her head in playful thought. "Like Vincent said before, Yuffie has reached the age of consent." It was Cid and Barret's turn to give stony, evil glares of doom, but Tifa ignored them and motioned to the television set. "And she herself certainly didn't protest the marriage either, so I think we should congratulate them."

"Women," Cid muttered under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Shera asked. Her face was aglow with innocence, false it may be.

Barret took another swig of his beer. "Reeve acted like a fuckin' cradle-robber!"

"I think he was trying to calm Godo down," Vincent suggested. "Not that it worked."

"Vincent," Tifa said. "You work with Reeve and Yuffie. They obviously interact well with each other, right?"

"They tend to flirt."

It was a statement he really didn't want say outloud, not with two his allies about to draw and quarter his employer. However, even from his quiet corner in the bar, Vincent could see that Yuffie was still thought of like the young sixteen-year-old they had met almost four years earlier. Cid often teased the ninja, but it was quite evident that he thought of her like a daughter. Barret, already a father, did the same. No matter how many years went by, she'd forever be the little brat that stole their materia.

"What kind of flirt?" Big surprise, that question came from Cid. The hole that Shera was glaring into his head, got even bigger. Any larger and his brain matter was going to start falling out. Then it would squish along the floor to try and find real intelligence from someone not as over-protective. "Stop glaring at me, Shera!"

"I will if you'll relax a little," she answered. "Tifa, we should throw Yuffie a bridal shower when she and Reeve return to Edge."

"Hell no!" Barret shouted.

He was ignored yet again. "Yuffie seems more like the bachelorette party type instead," Tifa responded.

"NO!"

That little lightbulb of fun and often naughty ideas lit up above Shera's head. Normally, Cid carried the naughty light, but once in a blue moon it would appear above his wife, and the thing was totally to blame for why she was now with child. Role-playing; Cid had quite the fetish for it. "You know, Tifa," Shera smirked, "back in college, my roommate's boyfriend did some erotic dancing on the side to pay for his education."

Tifa knew exactly where Shera was going with this. "Can you call him up and see if he'll do it?"

"No strippers!" Cid bellowed. "I don't want any shaking goin' on near my wife!"

"Cid." Cloud walked over to the pilot and put a hand on his shoulder. "This means we can throw a bachelor party for Reeve."

The grin that grew nearly screamed of debauchery and wickedness. "We gotta throw the commissioner the nastiest and wildest bash he's ever been too!" He turned toward Vincent. "Ain't that right, Vince'?"

"I'll bring my good cape."

Shera sighed. It was only a few more months, then she could have relaxing alcohol again.

Barret finished the rest of his beer. "I still say we give Reeve a good talkin' to."

"Alright, alright," Cid huffed as he pulled out a cigarette. "Just to make sure he'll take care of her an' all."

* * *

Reeve and Yuffie were hiding. They weren't playing the childhood classic, of course; just staying clear of the tornado of anger named Godo at the moment. The emperor stormed away from the press conference right after Yuffie started laughing her head off, a string of Wutaiin curses fresh from his lips. Considering that Reeve studied the various languages of Gaia in college, he was able to pick out of few of the words. They weren't exactly meant for delicate ears, especially when something pertaining to "castration" was mentioned.

The future couple decided to go back to the magnolia grove, but not before Yuffie swiped a pint of ice-cream from the pagoda's freezer. It was her absolute favorite flavor too; chocolate chip cookie dough. One carton, two spoons, and even a bottle of chocolate syrup. And Reeve, she just couldn't forget about Reeve.

"You're lucky the contract has already been signed," she said between spoonfuls. "Or dad would have your head right now. Not the one on your shoulders either."

"You mentioned Lolita first, Yuffie."

"But I didn't think you'd take off wildly with it!"

He silenced a potential Yuffie-tirade by sticking another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth. She was on his lap again, facing him this time, with the carton of goodness wedged between them both. The chocolate syrup lay on the grass, half of it squeezed out into the dairy treat. Formal clothing was no longer necessary, which meant it was a skimpily dressed Yuffie straddling his lower body. He didn't mind the lack of attire around the office since it was a pleasant distraction from mind-numbing paperwork, but right now in his lap ...

... hm, he didn't really mind it now either.

"Really, Reeve," she teased with a genuine smile. "We're sharing a thing of ice-cream. How cliche can we get?"

"We could share a root beer float," he offered. "Two straws in one glass."

"Oh, and I can totally wear my pink, poodle skirt with my shiny Mary-Janes."

"What happened to the Lolita skirt with pigtails?"

She tried to glare at him; really, she did. Instead, Yuffie found her senses suddenly in overdrive as his dark eyes locked on to hers. She smelled the intensity of his cologne, his warm and calloused hand on her waist, and his even warmer breath by her skin. Maybe it was because they were surrounded yet again by the calming magnolias, but this moment alone seemed even more intimate than the others they had shared.

"I would've refused anyone else, you know." Her voice was soft and her smile, gentle.

Reeve placed the snack on the ground and took the opportunity to lace their hands together again. The inevitable blush she could fight, but not the sudden urge to give him one simple kiss. She just wanted a little one, more than the peck on his nose earlier or the tiny flutter of a kiss he placed on her shoulder. It just had to be enough to wrangle those damn butterflies that were having a field day around her heart. Just enough to stop these --

He kissed her then; a soft meeting of their lips that tasted sweet and new. It was innocent to start, with only the faintest of breath to warm and the barest of tongue to entice. Their fingers stayed together, but moved between them, right at their chests; no, their hearts. She could feel hers speed up and almost hear his.

Leviathan danced.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: O.o Did I just write a Cloud/Tifa there? Just to clarify, Reeve/Yuffie/ice cream was inspired by the wonderful fic, Suffocate by Valentine's Ninja. I heart that fic. Now, I still struggle with AVALANCHE as a whole. Concrit pwease?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Mystic: If any of you are fans of my earlier works (which I hope you're not as many of them are crap), you may recognize a certain marriage requirement early in this chapter. I used it for So Long As the Raven Flies if that's any clue. Now, I am well aware that the following is probably not an Asian tradition, but since this was used in other ancient cultures, I didn't see any reason why it would be out of place here. Yeah..._

* * *

Reeve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was back in the palace, waiting out in the hallway, while Yuffie proceeded to have a very loud and verbal argument with her father in the throne room. Apparently, Yuffie didn't read the marriage contact in it's entirety and was just now learning of a certain non-negotiable piercing she'd have to go through. It was completely symbolic in nature and the final nail in the coffin that Yuffie Kisaragi would be a wife and basically, the property of a powerful man. However, after listening to the way Yuffie was yelling at her father, Reeve was about to phone Vincent to see if _his_ old coffin was available. One of the Kisaragi's was going to need it. Extreme Wutaiin curses were being spat by both sides at the moment and it didn't take a translator to know that it was getting ugly.

"I'm a person, pops! And no damn piece of metal is going between my legs!"

"It shows your status as a wife!"

"How? No one is going to see it except Reeve!"

Back and forth, it was like that. Yuffie would protest, Godo would demand obedience (hadn't he learned by now...?), then they would fling insults at each other.

"Commie!"

"Ungrateful wench!"

That last one caused Reeve's eyes to widen. His ninja may be a _whiny_ wench at times, but she was hardly ungrateful. She fully appreciated everything she had, whether it was worked for or obtained through thievery. Materia was the one exception; no matter how much salary she earned at WRO, Yuffie still couldn't get enough materia. He wondered if there was a Materia Anonymous program back in Edge and he also wondered why he just thought of Yuffie as 'his' ninja. Well, she did work for him and she was going to be his wife. That perfectly explained it.

That, or Reeve's emotions were going topsy-turvy off a cliff. The serious intentions he tried to maintain since receiving the call to become her husband were slowly crumbling away. He could hear her shrill voice through the door and it reminded him of yet another time when she burst into his office, loudly complaining that she, "was never ever working with Vincent again!"

When he had questioned her sudden demand, her reply was _so_ obvious: "He's a monster hog, Reeve! Do you know how many creatures he shot? He didn't leave any for me to kill!"

Then Yuffie went on a tirade --much like the one she was having with her father now-- whining that Vincent's cape smelled funky, Galian Beast attempted to release himself and eat her, and something else along the lines of "Why can't he be a nerd like you? That'd be so much more fun!"

Reeve caved, of course, and arranged it so Yuffie wouldn't have to work alongside Vincent anymore. His spineless act was rewarded by a Yuffie hug; arms around the neck, legs around the waist, and the death squeeze. Not that he complained.

"Did mom have her you-know-what pierced?!"

"You know good and well she did!"

This was going to continue all day if Reeve didn't do something about it. A chopper was on it's way to escort the couple back to Edge and they were going to miss it at this rate. Straightening his collar, the commissioner gathered his courage and entered the throne room. Godo sent a glare the moment he entered, one that could very well eat his soul and spit it back onto the ground for the maggots to nosh.

"May I help you, Mr. Tuesti?"

Reeve didn't particularly care for the way Godo emphasized his last name. "I was just wondering about that clause myself, sir."

"It's non-negotiable," Godo was quick to answer. "She's getting it done."

"No, I'm not!"

"Perhaps," Reeve offered, "Yuffie could choose what type she would like to have."

Yuffie's eyes went saucer-wide. "What? There are different types?"

"Explain, Commissioner."

"... In detail, sir?"

"How do you know about genital piercings, Reeve?!" Yuffie asked, not really sure if she wanted a response.

Too bad for her, she got one. "You learn things when you're in a college fraternity."

"You were a frat boy?" Snerk.

He really didn't want to make the emperor anymore mad at him, so Reeve thought it best to ignore her for now. "There are numerous parlors in Edge, sir, and I'm positive that Yuffie can find something she likes."

Godo was quiet for moment, obviously deciding the best course of action. "Alright," he finally agreed. "But she must have two women with her when she gets it done, and you," he stuck his finger in Reeve's face for added effect, "are not to see it until the wedding night. Understood?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Good, then I believe you two have a helicopter to board."

Yuffie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yay. Air travel. Joy." The sarcasm followed her as she stormed, practically stomped, outside. Reeve was about to follow suit when he was stopped by his future inlaw.

"I really must thank you, Mr. Tuesti," Godo said with a cunning smile. "Once you marry my daughter, she'll be entirely in your care. Which means that everytime she throws a tantrum, she'll nag and whine to _you_, and no longer at me."

"You're ... very welcome."

Godo's smile only got larger. "Believe me, even at WRO, you've only witnessed a fraction of what I've had to put up with."

**xxx**

When Reeve finally met Yuffie outside, the last thing he expected was to be the victim of her trademark tackle glomps. Her tackle glomp was the same as her hug, except she took a running leap into the person's arms and usually knocked them to the ground so she was sitting on their chest. "Reeve, you know I'll be a good wife to you right?" she asked hurriedly. "I won't cheat on you and I promise to give you lots of nerdspawn. I'm down with the whole 'barefoot and pregnant' thing."

He rubbed the back of his head where it hit the not-so-soft concrete. "What did you do, Yuffie?" She was rambling and sucking up, obvious hints that she was hiding something.

"I had to yell at my dad," she defended with a wave of her arms. "He'd totally kill me if he found out I already got pierced."

He leaned up on his elbows, rather incredulous. "When was this?"

"Um ... remember Tifa's birthday party?"

That was a little over a month ago. Yuffie had called out of work the following day -- oh, wait. Reeve sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do explain, Yuffie," he requested. "My inner frat boy is intrigued."

"Gawd, shut up." She whacked him on the chest. "Tifa was wanting her nipples pierced for Cloud, right? Because he's got this boob fetish and she really likes it when he --"

"Yuffie," Reeve interrupted. "Can you get to the point?"

"Okay, well, she dragged me along for moral support or something, but when we got to the parlor she saw the _other_ piercings they offered and changed her mind."

His dark eyes dropped to the top button on her shorts, while one eyebrow raised precariously. "So, you got pierced ..."

"For moral support!" Yuffie nodded. "Tifa was nervous."

With much protests from his deprived subconcious, the commissioner forced his eyes upwards to meet hers. Really, there were pickett signs dancing around in his head. "Which one did you --?"

"Oh, no you don't mister!" She hopped up from his chest and put her hands on her hips. It was the Yuffie-Glare level 2. "Like pops said, you're not seeing it until we're legally wed!"

Her refusal to answer was a metaphorical shot to the heart of his inner frat boy. He died all alone, the last one in the room to black out, with no sexy co-ed to cuddle with. "You just lied to your father," was all Reeve could think to say.

"Pretty much!" she replied with a smile.

When she offered him her hand so he could stand, he took her by surprise by pulling her into a quick kiss. "That's for staying out of work," he said with a slight smirk. "And this," he stood straight and tightened his hold on her slim waist, "is for making me wait until our wedding night."

Very few people knew that Reeve could dance, and an even few number knew that he could dance quite well. He twirled her around once before tilting her back into a dip, her head close to his knee. Her giggly squeal was muffled by a much deeper and _thorough_ kiss then she could ever hope to experience again until their vows were spoken. This was filled to the brim with passion and romance; a kiss that caused her heart to quicken and all the blood in her body to pool around her core. She clung to his arms and kissed him back, her senses suddenly in superhero mode.

When he finally released his hold and lifted her back up, it was all she could do not to grin like an inexperienced schoolgirl. Alas, though, she was inexperienced in matters of the flesh and her smile contained a deepened blush. She was completely inexperienced actually, as even the piercer at the tattoo parlor was a woman. A pretty good-looking woman, but that was beside the point. In a nutshell, the White Rose of Wutai had _never_ been kissed like _that_ before.

Reeve smirked at her. "Ready to return to Edge?"

The prospect of traveling by helicopter didn't seem so bad anymore; not when there was a good kisser to snuggle up to. The majority of the wedding planning could be done here in Wutai, so the next few months could be spent with friends and strengthening their already existing relationship. They could date and flirt and hopefully kiss some more. He was really good at it.

She grabbed his arm and smiled up at him. "I heard cuddling prevents motion sickness."

"And where did you hear that?" he asked with a laugh.

"Ancient Wutaiin secret!"

**

* * *

**

Mystic: In Yuffie's defense, cuddling does work. ;P Anyway, yes, we will learn more about Reeve's fraternity days and the mandatory piercing. Though the latter will be a much later chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Although Reeve seriously doubted that cuddling could be a cure for motion sickness, it turned out that Yuffie may have been correct. They had been in the air for well over an hour now, and she had to yet suffer one bout of nausea. Her head stayed glued to his chest and, like the good shrew she was, protested loudly if he dared to move his arm. Of course, what Reeve didn't know was that Yuffie secretly popped a ginger tablet before boarding the chopper. Unlike tranquilizers, ginger was a natural remedy and contained no drowsy side-effects.

Ancient Wutaiin secret? Ginger. Used for centuries by conniving women who just wanted to cuddle up close.

Their talk was light; nothing more than friendly gossip and the idea to build a female companion for Cait. That led to a conversation about Yuffie's own cat and it was then that Reeve's genius mind sparked an idea. In only two and a half months, they would have to return to Wutai for the final wedding preparations and that meant a limited amount of time for Yuffie to move all her possessions into Reeve's home. His house was quaint, but certainly enough for new couple.

He ran his fingers through her hair and her dark eyes immediately focused on him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your father mentioned to you where we would live, correct?"

"Eh, he said something about staying in Wutai awhile, but I think I talked him out of it."

Reeve laughed. "I talked him out of it, actually." His hand dropped to interlace with hers. "After a two week honeymoon, we are free to return to Edge."

"Two weeks, huh?" She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Do you even have that kinda stamina, old man?"

"You're only as old as you feel, Yuffie."

"How old do _I_ make you feel?"

He smiled and shifted her so she sat squarely on his lap. "Like a young buck again." Reeve then shifted a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Which is why I'd like you to be with me in Edge when we return."

"What?" Yuffie wasn't quite sure she followed his train of thought. Not like she minded trying to decipher what went on in his thought processes, but it sounded like he was wanting to move in together. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You just fell head over heels, didn't ya, Reevey? Just can't stand the thought of being away from me. That's okay, I completely understand. I'm addictive like that."

And not one drop of an ego. "While your father plans our wedding in Wutai, we can move your things to my house. That way, we can focus on us instead of rearranging furniture after we're married."

"And by 'us', you mean sex, riiight?" She purposely drew out the last word and shifted her hips just so.

"Oh, hell no!" Reeve raised an eyebrow at their pilot's outburst. "None of _that_ is happening in my chopper!"

Yuffie leaned back and swatted Reno on his arm. "What about third base?" she asked in all seriousness. "Is that okay?"

"What constitutes as third base these days?" Reeve questioned, his hands automatically dropping to Yuffie's waist. "I'm sure the definition's changed since I was in my twenties."

"You mean when you were a wild frat boy?"

"I wasn't a _wild_ frat boy, Yuffie."

Reno broke out in a laugh. "That's not what I heard!"

"Say one word and they will never find your body, Reno."

Yuffie giggled. "I wanna know how many sorority girls grinded against your lap, Reeve."

"You know I'll be a good husband, don't you, Yuffie?" He took her hands and brought them to his lips in a gentlemanly kiss. "I'll be faithful and give you all the ninja-nerdspawn you can want. You'd look very adorable barefoot and pregnant."

"She'd cause the apocolypse," Reno chimed.

Or at the very least, teach said ninja-nerdspawn to give the shadow pinch. The shadow pinch was the pinch of all pinches; used by mothers to silence unruly children, and also by wives to belittle husbands in public. The skin would never break, but it would yield to harsh pressure in a pain so sharp, Sephiroth himself could be subdued. Who needed tentacles when the fleshy skin underneath one's upper arm was more vulnerable than long, girly silver hair? Godo called it the "Child Control Center", but Yuffie thought Shadow Pinch sounded better.

Reno recoiled the instant his pain receptors started firing off. "OW!"

"Yuffie, please refrain from torturing our pilot," Reeve sighed. "I would like to land safely."

"Fine." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fly away, General Gonorrhea."

Reeve facepalmed.

**xxx**

They returned to headquarters healthy and alert, though the WRO staff did not expect to see their Chief of Intelligence charge out of the helicopter followed by a very angry red-headed Turk. Their game of cat and mouse was eventually halted when Reeve grabbed them by their arms and barked an order to behave and act their ages.

Reno snorted. "Says the man who's marrying a nineteen-year old."

"At least I'm clean!" Yuffie spat.

"ENOUGH!"

Reeve's frustration was short-lived as he and Yuffie were pelted with confetti and silly-string, an obvious ploy by the operatives to playfully congratulate their boss. Reno took the opportunity to saunter off and avoid anymore demerits.

Yuffie squealed in sheer joy. "I love this stuff!" she exclaimed happily, swiping a can from an operative and spraying it into the crowd.

Reeve laughed as well, and plucked a clump of confetti off his lapel. He accepted the many congrats and handshakes from his male employees with a wide, yet professional smile. "Thank you, everyone," he said. "I'm happy to have your approval."

A champagne cork flew through the air and landed at the commissioner's feet. When he went to reach down to get it, he came face to face with his robot creation. Cait waved and offered Reeve a glass. "Ms. Lockhart wants you and Yuffie to meet at Seventh Heaven tonight. She's got a whole party planned!"

"Cait Sith!" Yuffie ran up from behind and scooped the feline into a hug. "You're gonna get a new mommy!"

"Mommy?!" Cait struggled against the ninja's tight hold. "Is she already pregnant, Reeve?"

Yuffie dropped him out of shock. "Oh em gee, no!"

Cait had to wonder why Reeve decided to implant pain sensors in his circuitry. That drop to the ground didn't exactly feel very pleasant. "Does this mean that The Game between you two is finally over?"

A knowing glance passed between the new couple. There was what every operative and soldier referred to as The Game. This wasn't some minor game of chess either. This was an attempt to see who could blush first. How The Game began was debatable, but the rules were relatively simple. No touching, just suggestive phrases and other innuendo. The score had been tied until Rufus caught light of what Reeve and Yuffie were up to. He wasn't exactly pleased when an oddly shaped stick drawing that was originally directed to Reeve ended up on his desk.

After Yuffie's poor attempt at hentai was made public, The Game was toned down significantly -- though Cait did not appreciate having to shred the drawing that looked like Shiva was getting down and dirty with Jenova's many tentacles.

"I suppose it is," Reeve answered. "Are you happy for us then, Cait?"

"Aye, though it's not how I expected the alliance to happen."

"Agreed," said a stoic voice. All eyes in the crowd turned to a tight-lipped Vincent. "But I'm sure Emperor Godo noticed the signals you two were sending to each other and acted accordingly.

"Congratulations, Reeve. Yuffie."

"Aw," she squealed. "Thank you, Vinnie! Just because you're sweet and all ... " She reached into her pocket and handed him a crimson-coloured materia.

"What is this?"

She smiled a toothy grin while Reeve chuckled, knowingly. "I swiped it from you awhile back for a mission, but I never got a chance to give it back because Pops called me back to Wutai."

He was not amused.

"Come on, Cait!" Yuffie grabbed the robot by his arm and skipped to the doors, but not before giving Reeve a peck on his cheek. "See ya at the party, Vincent!"

Vincent sighed and addressed Reeve, "Cid and Barret want to have a few words with you. I suggest you be on your best behaviour."

"Naturally," Reeve answered, taking his first sip of the champagne. "How did Tseng and Rufus take it?"

"You obtained the alliance," he said. "That's all they were concerned with."

"HEY, GENERAL GONORRHEA!"

Yuffie's shrill voice caused a wince from both men. However, the photograph of Reno chasing her outside with his electro-mag rod fully charged would forever hold a special place in the scrapbook.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Ugh. This chapter about killed me. I'll get back into the swing of things next chapter. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Mystic: Roar. _

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, Reeve and Yuffie did not arrive at Seventh Heaven together. Apparently, the commissioner had an important errand to run and told Yuffie to go on ahead and that he'd meet her there. She wanted to know what the errand was, of course, but he just smiled and told her she'd find out soon enough. He wasn't to be swayed either. The patented eyelash bat and cutesy whine only earned her a smile and kiss to her temple.

Let it be known that Reeve Tuesti _can_ hold his ground against the feminine wiles of Yuffie Kisaragi.

She helter-skeltered her way into Tifa's bar and immediately grabbed Cid and Barret into dual headlocks. Those two had been calmly drinking their mugs of beer at the counter when Yuffie bounded up between them. "Hey guys," she greeted, though the happiness in her voice seemed tainted with mischief. "I take it you're here to give Reevey and I congrats? Preferably congrats of the materia kind?"

Barret was never the type of man to hold back his words. Even at the joyous occasion that is an engagement didn't prevent his opinion from jumping out like an erotic dancer from a tall cake. "You're too young to be gettin' hitched!" he exclaimed.

The poor erotic dancer that was his opinion also lacked pasties, so it seemed. Yuffie snorted and nudged him in the arm with her elbow. "Mom got married at fifteen," she said. "That argument means crap. Tifa, a little al-key-hol for the bride!"

Tifa gave her a congratulatory hug first. "Where's Reeve?" she asked. "I'm throwing this party for the both of you."

Yuffie shrugged. "He said he had something important to take care of first." She sat down at the bar and nudged Cid. "You're not going to be mean to him, are ya? I have throwing knives and I know how to use them!"

"We just wanna talk to him," Cid said. "Guy talk."

"Damn straight," Barret agreed.

Tifa went behind the bar to refill their glasses. "What do you want, Yuffie?"

"Um ... what's that stuff Reeve drinks when I piss him off at headquarters?" Yuffie searched her memory while playfully biting her thumb. It was a habit she kept from her childhood and it had a tendency to make her look younger than she really was.

Tifa's hands went right to her hips. "That would be Winter Ale and it's way too brute for you."

"Aw, come on!" Yuffie protested. "If I'm going to marry the guy, I should be able to handle what he drinks!"

Nobody ever said that logic was the ninja's strongpoint. In fact, it was one of many areas in her mind that was filled with empty space and cobwebs.

"Alright," Tifa relented with a sigh, "but don't say I didn't warn you." With the finesse that only years of bartending could give, she popped the cap off the frosty bottle and slid it down toward the excited girl.

Her face twisted into a painful scowl the moment the ale hit her tongue. "Oh, ew!" Barret and Cid's laughter echoed through the room as Yuffie spit the offending liquid out into a napkin. "How pissed off do I make him?!"

"There are times, Yuffie." Reeve stepped up behind her and took the ale. "I take it this is for me?"

"You bet!" She jumped down and offered him her seat. He sat down and she proceeded to hop in his lap like it was the most natural thing in the world to do so. "Tifa, can I have some sake? That I can handle."

"Sure."

"Where were ya, Reeve?" Barret's dark eyes eyeballed the couple.

"Getting something of dire importance."

"And what would _that_ fucking be?"

"A surprise for Yuffie."

"Yaaaaaaaay!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Can I have it now?" she asked, her eyes shining with bright mischief.

Reeve patted her head and took a sip of the ale. "No."

"Pweeeeaaaase?"

"No."

Cid watched the exchange with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Sweet Shiva," he exclaimed. "Tuesti just denied the brat." He gave Reeve a firm slap on the back. "You're approved."

Barret slammed his drink down on the bar, the contents spilling over the sides. "Wait just a damn minute! We still have to put him through the ropes!"

Whoa, when did ropes get involved? Reeve raised an eyebrow and tilted back another drink. Ropes were simply not his cup of tea, even if there was a pretty, young girl involved. Considering that there was two pretty girls, an aging pilot, and a burly man with a gunarm within reach, the whole situation made his former wild side run for cover behind his stoic, stick-in-the-ass side. The anal side didn't seem too happy about it either.

"What ropes are we talking about?" Reeve asked, very cautiously.

"Ropes?" Yuffie's grin turned evil -- very, very evil.

Tifa rolled her eyes; then wondered if Cloud remembered to properly hide everything in their "special drawer". "Actually, Yuffie," she began, "Shera and I were wanting to discuss things with you anyway."

"What?" Yuffie knocked back another shot of sake. "What things? Pops is handling the wedding planning and I know everything there is to know about se --"

Reeve interrupted her with a kiss. "Go on ahead," he urged. "The party won't start for a little while anyways."

She pouted again (his lap was really, really comfortable), but allowed Tifa to practically push her up the stairs. Shera was already on the upper level, probably still asleep as her pregnancy robbed her of her usual energy.

"Oh, and one more thing," Tifa said as she waved Marlene over. "Just to make sure you boys behave, Marly is going to babysit you."

"What?!" Cid and Barret didn't like this at all.

Tifa leaned down and gave Marlene a nurturing smile. "Now, you're going to watch the bar for me?"

"Yup!"

"And you're going to make sure Cid and your dad don't hurt Reeve?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And if they do try to throw a fist?"

Marlene looked over to Vincent, who was calmly reading the latest Edge Bestseller in the quiet corner of the nearby living room. "Vinnie has permission to shoot," she stated.

Crimson eyes peered over the top of the thick novel, not at all pleased to have been involved. Still, he made the motion of placing Cerberus in easy reach on the coffee table. Satisfied that peace will prevail in her beloved bar, Tifa followed Yuffie upstairs and left the menfolk in Marlene's care.

Barret's daughter climbed on top of a stepstool and stood across from Reeve. "You still owe me a root beer float," she pointed out, "but I'll let it slide if you let me be the flower girl."

"I think that's a fair trade," he agreed. "I was going to have Cait be both ring-bearer and flower girl, but he refused to wear a flower tiara."

Her eyes lit up. "Can I wear a flower tiara?"

"That would be perfect."

Barret noticeably shifted away from the commissioner. "Yo' mind is messed up, Reeve."

"Hey!" Marlene put her hands on her hips and glared at her father. "No name-calling!"

Her pose looked eerily familiar.

"I'd listen to her, Barret," Vincent advised from across the room. "Tifa's been training her." He flipped a page and went back to his novel.

Cid emptied his glass and resisted the urge to go grab a smoke. The last time he tried to light a cigarette around Marlene, she went and calmly handed him a pamphlet citing all the dangers of nicotine and second-hand smoke. Smart children who liked to occasionally be smart-asses had always grated on his nerves. "It's nothing personal, Tuesti. We just gotta make sure you're going to take of Yuffie."

"Why would you even doubt that, Cid?" Reeve asked.

"Well, she's like a daughter to me sometimes." Damn, explaining this was actually a bit embarrassing. "She'd be a really annoying, conniving daughter, but you get my point. I don't want her marrying some old pervert."

"I'm hardly old and I'm not a pervert."

Vincent snorted. All eyes turned toward him, but he ignored them and continued to read.

"I have a question."

The eyes re-directed to Marlene, who leaned against the bar with an innocent smile. "If you're going to marry Yuffie, that means you love her. Right?"

Vincent lowered his book. Barret gruffed, "Well, do ya?"

For once, Reeve hesitated.

* * *

"Where's Cloud off to?"

"He's on delivery," Tifa answered. She closed the door to her bedroom and smiled. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Yuffie asked.

Shera yawned and rubbed her stomach; the rocking chair a natural lull for her growing body. "You and Reeve, silly. When did you two start being so _friendly_?"

"Hey, pops arranged this --"

"Yuffie," Tifa chastised playfully, "we all know you didn't protest this marriage that much. Spill it, we're your friends."

She scratched her head and fought back a blush. "I dunno," she whined. "Maybe when he promoted me to Chief of Intelligence and Espionage? Reeve's my boss-friend. I like, talk to him really easily and stuff."

"Enough to draw a picture of --"

"DON'T MENTION THE PICTURE!"

Shera giggled. "I think you're very smart, marrying him. He's older, wiser, more experienced..."

"More experienced in what?" Yuffie batted her eyelashes and pretended to be naiive.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Don't _even_ play dumb." She walked over to her large bed and sat down on the fluffy bedspread. "Reeve's a great man, but we just have to make sure you know what you're getting into. This is _marriage_."

"Love, honor, fidelity," Yuffie said. "What's the big deal? I can handle that."

"Say that first one again," Shera requested with a knowing smile.

Yuffie shrugged. "Love."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?"

Yuffie didn't have an answer.

**xxx**

They met on the stairs; her running down and him running up. Their eyes searched for answers and for a brief moment, neither had anything to say and let only the silence do the talking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters go to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Gah, this chapter. -.- Since the people over at Square only told us about Reeve's mother, Ruvie, and nothing about his father, I say it's time to break out the creative license and delve into the commissioner's childhood. Yay! What follows is my bastardized thought/opinion/imagination._

* * *

Silence was never a friend of Yuffie's. She considered it a cruel temptress that would undoubtably lead her to thoughts she tried to ignore, or suspicions she didn't care to acknowledge. Reeve's eyes were dark on the stairwell; soft with many questions, yet firm with untapped answers. Yuffie wanted to break the silence first and put that temptress in her place (preferably six feet under), but Reeve simply offered her his hand and calmly led her down the stairs, out the front door, and far away from prying ears.

The air outside was fresh and clear, with only a slight breeze to snake through the array of buildings and across the cheeks of two lone individuals.

"They asked you the same thing, didn't they?"

His question was more of a statement and it only caused Yuffie to let go of his warm hand and lean against the brick wall. "Yeah," she answered, her face rather downtrodden.

"Did you respond?"

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed and looked upward at the stars half-hidden by the moonlight and streetlamps. An image of his father suddenly appeared in his mind and Reeve's heart collapsed into a bed of repressed emotions that probably shouldn't have been so repressed in the first place. It was time to talk, though he wasn't quite sure what to say.

In typical Yuffie-fashion, she said it first. "I don't want to screw this up, Reeve!"

He turned, obviously shocked, and gently took her by the shoulders. "What makes you say that? Why would you even _think_ that?"

"My mom died when I was a little kid!" she yelled with a foot stomp. "I have no idea how she interacted with my dad, or how to be a wife."

"Then why did you say yes to me? If you're that scared, why did you say _yes_?"

The corners of her mouth turned upward. "'Cuz you're hot?"

"Yuffie, be serious."

The sound she huffed in protest reminded him of an inbred chocobo. "Because you're Reeve," she answered, poking him in the chest. "You're _my_ Reeve. You're _my_ cute, nerdy Reeve. You've always been _my_ friend, _my_ boss, and I'd rather you be _mine_ in lotsa other ways. And I don't give a damn how selfish that sounded, because it's the damn truth!" Those final words were stressed by jabs to his chest.

He grabbed her hand to prevent anymore finger poking. His sturnam was going to bruise from the abuse. He brought her knuckles to his lips in one brief kiss, then slumped back against the building, a recognizable liquid glistening around his eyes. "Do you know how old my parents were when they married?"

"What does that have to do with --"

"My father was forty-one," he interrupted, "and my mother was eighteen." He paused there, just long enough for the information to properly register in Yuffie's mind.

"Okaaayyyy," she drawled. "What's your point exactly? That happens all the time in Wutai. So, unless he was hitting her or something --"

"No." Reeve's voice was sharp and enough to make even Yuffie jump back. "No," he said again, this time much softer. "My father was very good to her. That man loved her with all his being."

"So, what's the issue?"

He sighed. "My father died when I was eleven, leaving my mother heartbroken and alone. She became the stereotypical young widow with a son to raise by herself and a part of me never forgave him for it." His eyes dropped and he blinked to hold back the tears his father said boys never released. "I refused to do that to a woman. I _vowed_ to never to do what he did. He left a woman alone and scared."

Yuffie could only stare back at him. Not once did she ever think that Reeve was raised in a one-parent household like she had been. "It's not like he could've helped it, Reeve," she said softly. "At least you had memories of him; I barely remember my mom."

"That's not it, Yuffie."

"Then what is it?" She reached forward and latched on to his arm. "Why is one little word making us like _this_ for that matter?"

"I never desired to marry a girl so much younger than I," he admitted, "only to abandon her through an early demise."

"You sound like Vincent," she snorted. "My boss is brooding."

"I'm contemplating."

She snorted again. "What made you change your mind?"

"You."

She glanced up. "... what?"

He turned to face her fully, letting his hands slide up her bare arms. "You, Yuffie. I came across this sixteen-year-old girl with enough courage to pilfer materia from a band of terrorists and then fight the crazed ex-general of a powerful company. I saw that same girl, two years later, return again to fight his remanents. Then I hired that girl to be my top spy and I could almost hear my father laugh at me, because I was feeling _for you_ the same emotion he felt for my mother." That damned liquid returned and this time, he ignored their gentle stream. "I tried to keep it away, but it wouldn't leave; not with _you_ always around me."

There was something in his voice that cracked. It sounded like desperation, but Reeve wasn't like that. Not her Reeve anyway. Not the Reeve she always knew.

"Staniv called my private number and requested that I become the husband of the prized White Rose and I said 'yes' because I knew, I _knew_, that no man could ever care for you or love you like I already did!"

She kissed him, long and hard, bruising and possessive. She kissed him the only way she knew how; which was to take everything he was willing to give and use it for herself. This embrace wasn't romantic like the others, but since it had been initiated by Yuffie of all people, Reeve didn't expect it to be. He didn't mind the clumsiness of her tongue or the deftness of her fingers tangling in his hair. This was a Yuffie-kiss and it felt too damn good for him to pull away.

**xxx**

"Tiiiifffaaa!"

"What is it, Marlene?"

"How long can people go without breathing?"

"... Huh?"

"It's Reeve and Yuffie. They're kissing and --"

Tifa quickly ran over and covered the girl's eyes. Barret was about to charge out the door and shoot a round into Reeve's behind, but quickly decided to shut the window blinds instead when he saw Vincent's red glare from across the room. Even with his gunarm, he couldn't really compete with a man who still had three demons living inside his head.

**xxx**

When they did eventually separate, it was with shaky breaths and quickened heartbeats. Her small hands clung to his lapel while his rested against her slim waist. "Why couldn't you have said all that earlier, Reeve?" she wondered, her voice infused with slight anger. "Why did you have to be all cocky and smug?"

"I have to keep appearances, Yuffie. Politics." He pulled her closer so they met in a true hug. "I doubt you would've believed me anyways."

"I've never even had a relationship," she sniffled. "I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to feel."

"You said I was yours, Yuffie. As selfish as that is, you still said it. If you just hold on to that, then you _couldn't_ screw this up." Reeve pulled back to stare into those bright eyes. "You trust me, don't you?"

" ... yeah."

"Then I want you to wear this."

Young eyes widened at the sight of a small, black velvet box now nestled in the palm of WRO's commissioner. "I ordered you a ring after Staniv contacted me," he explained. "It arrived this afternoon and I hope it shows that I'm serious about this, Yuffie. I intend to make this -- _us _-- work." The engagement ring he chose was surely fit for the Wutaiin princess; a one carot princess-cut diamond sat on a fourteen-carot gold band and was surrounded by another half-carot of crushed diamonds. "I know you normally don't wear jewelry, Yuffie, but I hope you'll wear this. At least, for me."

"Reeve!" She watched with a growing smile as he slid the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. "How much did this --?"

"That's not important," he said. "Compared to your bride price, this was surprisingly easy to afford."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she giggled, "Like father, like son, huh?"

"He would've liked you."

"Were they arranged, Reeve?"

"No," he laughed. "He arrested my mother actually."

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

"My mother was one of those ... planet-loving types, you see."

"She was a hippie?!"

"Pretty much." A wide smile appeared as he recalled the often-told story. "One of her peace rallies became a bit unpeaceful and the police force had to be called in. My father was the one who took her into custody."

"Awwww ... " Yuffie squealed. "That is _the_ most romantic story of jailbait I've ever heard!"

"What about your parents, Yuffie?"

"Pfft, they were arranged to wed when they were kids," she scoffed. "From what I heard though, mom had dad completely whipped. He never won a single argument."

Reeve had to wonder how much Yuffie inherited from the late Lady of Wutai. As commissioner, he was quite used to being in the right and verbal fights just so happened to be his strongpoint. The nagging he could handle, but the "whipped" part didn't exactly sit right. More like keeled over in a vat of chocobo dung. He was about to speak up when a recognizable laugh echoed in the recesses of his mind. _'Just you wait, son. She'll break out the tears, or the lip pout, and you'll cave like the rest of us.'_

Dammit, he already let her have her way one too many times back at Headquarters. _'Enjoy your spine while you still have it.'_

Okay, now that was getting annoying. "And here I thought Wutaiin women were supposed to be quiet and submissive."

Her hands flew to her hips. "Bite your tongue, Reeve!"

"Wouldn't you prefer to do the biting?"

She took him up on his offer and kissed him again. It was another Yuffie-kiss, complete with roughness and a harsh, frustrated growl from the ninja. She stopped after one, teasing nip to his tongue, only to rest her head against his chest. He could literally feel the smile and blush grow on her and he knew that what he experienced was a sincere 'thank-you'. That was how she showed gratitude and that was how she showed emotion.

"I won't screw this up, Reeve," she murmered. "I refuse to."

He knew she wouldn't. Not _his_ Yuffie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

There was a wide array of emotions inside the soul of Mr. Tuesti, a man who worked too damn hard to keep his rational and professional sides in control. Those traits told him to go back to Seventh Heaven and celebrate his engagement with food, drink, and the company of his friends. Tifa did prepare a party for him and Yuffie, and it was only polite to do something bizarre, like, _attend_. He could graciously accept the meal she cooked, along with the onslaught of marriage advice from his fellow men, and of course, Marlene's many questions about the flower tiara she'd wear. One simply could not forget about the flower tiara.

There were other sides to him, however, and what they desired was to take Yuffie back to his home so they could be alone together. It was his contemplative side that wanted to feel her snuggle against his chest with only a blanket to keep them warm. They could be old-fashioned and cuddle, complete with small-talk and gentle caresses. Afterwhich, Reeve would tear off her clothes and make hot, violent love to her on top of his computer desk while she screamed out an orgasm in her native language. That would be very pleasant indeed.

Reeve sighed. Every single time his contemplative side emerged, his underused hormonal side would shove it to the ground in a fit of neglected rage and beat it's chest like a predatory gorilla. Then he would growl at Frigid Contemplative for not already taking the lithe, _flexible_ ninja against the nearest wall. Really, after Reeve graduated college, the hormonal, testerone side was completely forgotten about. Damn real life and it's stressful, sexless, and moral ways.

He looked down at Yuffie, who still leaned against his chest, and smoothly ran his fingers through her hair. "We really should go inside," he mentioned. Frigid Contemplative stood in victory and smugly saluted Hormonal, who proceeded to sob pathetically at the fact that once again, he wasn't getting laid. Sober, drunk, or otherwise. Reeve tried so hard to forget 'otherwise'.

"I don't wanna," she whined. "Can't we just sneak back to your place and fucking sleep?"

Hormonal stopped crying long enough to dwell on the word 'fuck', but pouted when he realized miss-flexible-ninja really did just want to sleep.

"Tifa probably made that chocolate cake you like," Reeve offered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then we can head home, okay?"

"You'll have to make room for all of my stuff."

"You mean all of your materia."

"And my cat."

He smiled. "We can't forget her, can we?"

Her eyes brightened significantly. "And you'll put a litter box in the bathroom? Just for her?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Hey, does this mean I'll get special privalages at work now? Since I'll be 'sleeping with boss' in three months?"

"You already have full access to the company materia, so I'm not sure what else you'd like."

Her grin turned maniacal. "About cute, little Cait," she started.

"No, Yuffie." His scowl was immediate, but even innocent Marlene could see that it was a false one. "I refuse to rewire him so speaks in lolcat."

"But, but, he'd sound so cute!"

"No."

Pout. "You're no fun, Reeve!"

He grabbed her by the waist and closed the gab between them so she was pressed flush against his chest again. At her surprised gasp, he leaned down to whisper, "Wait three months and see if you can still say that, hm?"

**xxx**

Tifa sighed, frustrated. The dinner she had cooked was almost complete in the oven and the guests of honor were _still_ outside, probably making googly-eyes at each other. At least, she hoped it was just googly-eyes they were making. Since Marlene's discovery on the importance of the human breathing capabilities, she wasn't quite sure what the engaged couple could be doing out there. Hopefully, it was something innocent; though, that kiss they shared earlier seemed more suited for the adult movies Cid secretly stashed in his airship.

Everyone in the bar glanced up when the door _dinged!_ open and the pair walked inside; Yuffie a bit flustered and Reeve rather smug. He was holding the door open for her in a gentlemanly act taught by his father long ago and genuinely not expecting to be tackled in a little girl's glomp.

"You got her a ring! You got her a ring!" Marlene squeezed him at the waist and flashed him a wide smile. "I talked to Denzel and he said he'd be the ring-bearer!"

Denzel looked up from the couch and deadpanned, "She threatened me, Reeve."

"Aye!" Cait piped up from atop the bar. "Now I can just watch relax and watch the ceremony!"

At Reeve's gentle laugh, Cloud, having returned a short while ago from his delivery, looked up from his drink with a questioning gaze. "Is everything okay?"

Yuffie nodded and flashed her new ring. "Count the carots everybody!"

A smile graced the features of Tifa as she walked over to give both Reeve and Yuffie much deserving hugs and congratulations. She had a feeling that a certain question pertaining to Love would throw them for a loop, but they seemed to hop right through it without much difficulty. The beginnings of Love was there -- it had been for awhile -- and surely it would grow to something deep and eternal.

"We expect a playmate for the Highwind baby," she teased with a wink.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "You sound like my old man. He's begging for grandkids."

Cid grunted and shook his head. "You're already spoiling her, Tuesti," he said with a toothy grin. "Your spine isn't going to last much longer if you keep that up."

He was rewarded with a whack to his chest by Shera. "Your spine liquified ages ago."

Vincent smirked and thanked the spirits he was still a bachelor.

"Marlene, would you help me with the food please?" Tifa asked.

The meal Tifa prepared (with Marlene and Denzel's help) was a traditional pot roast, complete with several sides. Naturally, dinner was topped off with her famous Devil's Food cake with fudge frosting. Reeve calmly sipped on his coffee while Yuffie eagerly accepted her second slice. "So, I was thinking," she mumbled between bites, "you guys have to be in the wedding party. It wouldn't make sense if you weren't." It wasn't right for Denzel and Marlene to have all the fun, afterall.

"I thought your father was handling the preparation," Shera mentioned while savoring the decaf tea in her cup.

"He is," Yuffie shrugged. "I'm deciding certain things, though, and I want all of you in the wedding party. Except Cait, of course."

"And myself," Nanaki said. "I doubt I could do much for your wedding besides offer a blessing afterwards."

"That'd be awesome!" She batted her eyelashes and leaned her head against Reeve's shoulder. "What do you think, _honey_?"

"I think ... you should stick to calling me Reevey."

"Please," Cloud pleaded, his expression one of uncertainty. "You using pet names is almost scary."

"You call me pet names," Tifa pointed out.

"Yeah, when we're --"

Barret gruffed and cleared his throat. Marlene and Denzel may be smart children, but that didn't mean they need to know about _that_ yet. Both blinked innocently at the group of adults, but the smiles on their faces hinted that they weren't completely naiive. Denzel was well passed the whole, girls-have-cooties-stage, while Marlene already asked where babies come from. When her father tried to explain about the stork, she looked him square in the eye and explained that was physically impossible since, "the woman's belly gets huge because of the baby. The _man_ obviously put the baby there. _How_ did he put the baby in there, dad?"

Luckily for him, Tifa mentioned something about going down to the library and Marlene forgot all about an answer.

"What do you say, guys?" Yuffie asked again. "Would you be in the wedding party? Shera, you'll only be seven months along, right? You can still make the trip."

Shera nodded. "The pregnancy has been healthy. I'm sure the doctor will give me the okay."

"It would mean a lot to us." Reeve wrapped his hand around Yuffie's and brought it to his lips. "We have to keep the tradition going, don't we?"

Cid chuckled and shook his head. His and Shera's wedding was a down-home, country ceremony in one of the small churches in Rocket Town. AVALANCHE not only attended, they served as bridesmaids and groomsmen. It wasn't fancy or over-the-top, because that just wasn't Cid. He wanted something quick and to the point, and Shera didn't mind at all, because the romance was alive and fresh that day. "Yeah, yeah," Cid mumbled. "Just make sure the reception is one hell of a party."

"But, of course!" Yuffie smiled. "Complete with tossing the bouquet and garter and all that jazz! We'll make sure Vinnie catches them, too."

Vincent scowled. "I'd rather not."

They all continued to make small-talk until Reeve felt a small weight fall on his arm. It was Yuffie and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. A glance at the clock revealed that it was past ten o'clock at night. Tifa went and ushered the children upstairs while quiet goodbyes and final congrats were spoken. Once in his car, Yuffie tilted the seat back and threw an arm over her eyes. "Is it almost sleep time now?"

He patted her knee and nodded. "Almost."

"We have to get my cat," she mumbled. "My landlady has her."

"I'll send Cait over to pick her up."

She shifted enough to lay her head on his chest. "I still don't know what to feel, Reeve." Her tired mind didn't mean to speak that outloud, but the whole mind-to-mouth censorship was clearly on a break and her emotions were taking the opportunity to reveal themselves while they had the chance. "I'm happy, but kinda scared, too."

"So am I, Yuffie."

"Snuggle time now?"

"When we get home," he answered. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

Reeve didn't remember very much when he returned to his house that night. There was something about unlocking the door, Yuffie collapsing on the couch - no, he collapsed on the couch and Yuffie collapsed on him. Yes, that's right. He took the couch with the intentions of being a gentleman and letting Yuffie sleep in his bed, but she mumbled something about "snuggle time" and then he remembered his promise to cuddle. One of them found a blanket; possibly him, though again, his memory was foggy due to fatigue, and all he knew now was that it was early morning and there was a cat rubbing against his leg.

"Mew," was all it said when he lifted his head to stare at it.

Why was there a cat ...? Oh, that's right. Cait Sith went to get her. This must be Yuffie's cat then. It was a gray-striped tabby with a noticeable 'M' mark on it's forehead and bright green collar that oddly resembled the old tank top Yuffie herself used to wear. "Mew," it said again.

He leaned his head back again and subconsiously ran his fingers through the dark hair that rested against his chest. This wasn't the first time he had woken up with a woman nestled in his arms, though it was the first time in _ages_ that he awoke next to a female whom he didn't have some fun with the night before. Sure, today he would walk around with the scent of her shampoo and perfume on his clothes, but at least he didn't have to worry about taking a major exam in a few hours. The vague definition of 'fun' left much to be desired as a small smile tugged at his lips. He did remember 'fun'. Yes, he did.

In just three, very long months, more fun can commence.

Yuffie groaned and shifted on his chest; her fingers clutching at his shirt (somehow it became halfway undone) and her legs tangled around his. The blanket hung around her shoulders and Reeve couldn't prevent a chuckle when a yawn escaped her. She looked innocent when she slept and absolutely nothing like the rambunctious little spy that harbored an unhealthy obsession with materia. Frankly, she looked a little too innocent for his liking; the naiive child-bride coerced into marrying some rich, old geezer. The guilt pangs began again and Reeve was forced to close his eyes so they would hopefully ease and fade away.

_He had barely taken a sip of his morning coffee when his cell phone buzzed to life in his pocket. Figuring it might be Yuffie, Reeve smiled and answered his phone. "This is Reeve Tuesti."_

_Instead of the usual, "hiya best boss in the world who totally lets me go home without finishing my paperwork," the response on the other line was a calm, male voice with a distinct Wutaiin accent. "Commissioner."_

_Reeve furled his eyebrows and set his coffee down. "Staniv," he answered with concern. "It's been awhile since our last meeting."_

_"It has, but surely you agree that our previous diplomacy meeting was a complete success."_

_There was a knot forming in his throat and Reeve thought it best to lock his office door and sit down. "Very much so."_

_"I'm calling about the Lady Kisaragi, our lovely White Rose."_

_Reeve sat up straight. "Is she alright?"_

_"She's perfectly fine. Our emperor, her father, feels it is now the right time for marry and settle down."_

_The commissioner didn't just feel his heart drop to the ground, he nearly saw it splash out of his stomach and die at the hands of ancient, Wutaiin warriors. "... what? Staniv, she's only --"_

_"You understand, Mr. Tuesti, that the Lady Yuffie is close to her twentieth birthday. Most women in our country are already married and with children by that age."_

_"Yes, I understand, but --"_

_"The emperor feels it is best if she marries a man who is well-known and well-liked among the citizens; not only of Wutai, but also of Gaia."_

_His throat tensed up at the sudden thought of Godo manipulating Yuffie through marriage and pawning her off to some unknown lord or retired soldier. Not his top spy, not his friend, not _his_ Yuffie. "I see," was all he could think to say._

_"We all hope that _you_ would agree to be her husband, and eventually take the throne."_

_Reeve blinked as the sentence registered in his downward crumbling mind. "Can you repeat that, Staniv?"_

_"Would you take Lady Yuffie Kisaragi to be your bride?"_

_He sighed in relief as his heart clamored back in his chest, very much alive and rejuvenated. "Yes," he answered. "I would be honoured to have her as my wife."_

Maybe his own reasons were rather selfish like Yuffie's. There was just something very wrong at the thought of her with someone else; it ached and pounded away at his soul worse than the few hangovers he achieved in college. He meant what he said to her earlier; that no man could ever care for her or love her like he already did. Any other man would be crazy to think he could even try. Reeve had the upperhand in both leadership and money. Back in the old AVALANCHE terrorist days when he stayed anonymous via Cait Sith, it was Yuffie who talked to him the most. No one else could put up with her pranks and shenanigans like he could, so the tolerance was clearly there.

Well, Vincent had the tolerance for her, but he didn't count because all the gunman felt for her was friendship. Which was a good thing because Reeve did control his paycheck and overall job.

It was Reeve that could take of her better than anyone else. It was Reeve that could provide maturity and stability. It was Reeve --

He sighed again and let his hands slide down to rest on her waist. He was being _selfishselfishselfish _because no matter how strong the urge was to grab Yuffie and hold her so close she'd never get away, another vivid memory surfaced and reminded him of what he was getting into. It was of his mother; hunched over on the bed she used to share with his father, sobbing loudly into her hands. The death of her beloved husband hit her hard and eleven-year old Reeve remembered all too well the sight and sounds of her heartbroken cries.

Yuffie would suffer the same widowed fate as Ruvie, and Reeve did not want to be the cause of that at all. It was too cruel, too unfair -- but then, if he hadn't said 'yes' to the Wutai Contract, he'd never be able to see her smile strictly for him, or be able to give her an embrace just because he could. He wouldn't be able to kiss her, or make love to her, or give her the children he knew she would spoil and teach the ninja ways to.

That's why he felt so selfish and cruel, but at the same damn time, so happy that they were officially together with no chance of separation. Yuffie was all his and no one but Death would be able to take it away. Even then, Reeve would fight Death tooth and nail before he'd let Yuffie be the woman crying into her hands. It simply wasn't an acceptable image.

A small hand cupped his cheek and jolted him out of this thoughts. "You know," Yuffie said, her eyes soft and glistening, "you're really cute when you're thinking."

He let his mouth drift to the side to kiss her palm. "I think you're cuter."

"You're a really comfortable pillow." She lay her head back down on his chest and yawned. "I think I'll stay here a little while longer."

"Mew."

"Wasabi?" Yuffie leaned up and saw a pair of bright eyes staring up at her from the floor. "WASABI!" She tumbled to the ground and scooped the kitty into a hug. "Oh, I've missed you, my precious baby! Yesh, I did!"

Reeve sat up and brushed away the hair from his eyes. So much for being a comfortable pillow. "You named your cat after that hot green paste?"

She nodded quickly from her place on the floor. "Yeah!"

"Your mind amazes me, Yuffie."

"My mind?" she asked, completely shocked. "You control a talking cat with an exotic accent. I'd suggest a scientific study of your brain, but I'm pretty sure you'd cause them to quit after one examination."

"Because I'm that smart?" he winked.

"No, because you're that deranged."

Yuffie can give the compliments and Yuffie can take them away.

"Come on, Wasabi, let's go get you some yum-yums."

He followed her as she walked into the kitchen, watching with a soft gaze while she poured the dry food into a small bowl. "Did you want to get some of your things today?" he asked.

The bowl clinked as she placed it on the tiled floor. "I dunno," she shrugged. "We can, but ... "

"But what?"

"Couldn't we just hang out today?" Her voice was hesitant and she was digging her barefeet into the floor. Anymore digging and she could create a hole leading back to Wutai. "I mean, it's been kinda weird lately and it's not like I have a lot of stuff anyway; just clothes, materia, and weapons."

"What about your furniture?" Reeve was leaning against the wall now; his arms crossed and fighting the urge to pull Yuffie against his chest again. Selfish or not, he was starting to enjoy the feeling of her body next to his. "And your dishes, pots and pans, cat toys, and let's not forget all the things you've stolen from me."

She pouted. "We have three months."

"So, you admit that you've stolen from me."

"The only think I ever stole from you is your heart." Yuffie flashed a cheeky grin and just for good measure, she sauntered over and ran her fingers up along his arm. "And you're not getting it back either."

She shrieked as she found herself being lifted up in the air. Reeve had her in his arms again, bridal style, and this time he was spinning her around. "My heart you can have, oh fair princess, but I expect you to take good care of it."

"Call me a fair princess again," she giggled. "That's kinda hot."

"How about _my_ fair princess?"

"And you're my nerd."

"When exactly did I start becoming yours?" He stopped spinning, but still kept her in his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night when you said I was your Reeve."

She rested her head up against his shoulder. "I dunno," she said with a shrug. "You've always been my friend and I've always had a little crush on you. If I had to spend my life with someone, I'm kinda glad that my old man chose you."

"What would you have done if he did choose someone else?" There was hesitation in his voice, as if he wasn't so sure that he wanted to hear the answer.

Yuffie jumped down, but purposefully kept his arms around her. "I'd run over here and demand that you hide me." At his disapproving glance, she tossed her head back and laughed. "You know you would, Reeve. Don't even _try_ to deny it."

Of course he would have. Then, when he was questioned by the deadly Wutaiin warriors of her whereabouts, he'd have Cait pummel through them while riding atop Mog. There had to be a plausible reason why that big lug was still in his closet collecting dust. Or, at the very least, giving the pieces of dust a palm reading. Soon, dust, soon; you shall be vacuumed up into a whirlwind tornado and tossed into the garbage.

He laughed silently at the thought and leaned down to give his bride a kiss. Maybe she was on to something with the whole 'deranged in the head' idea.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Stay tuned for some fun filler chapters! Yaaaaaay!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Have I mentioned to you, dear readers, how much I heart a certain medical duo RenzokukenZ and I created ages ago? Yeah, expect them to show up. ;) Oh, and something else in here comes to you courtesy of Nariosaw over at VLR. Now, on to the filler chapters that are great for character development and whatnot._

* * *

"I was thinking about our honeymoon, Yuffie."

Cait Sith knew right then and there that it was a bad time to walk into the kitchen. Although Reeve programmed quite a few pieces of information into his memory chip, the subject known as human reproduction and mating was thankfully left out. Cait knew about courtship and romance, but the mysteries of sex were still a mystery. Certain aspects just didn't make a lot of sense. It was almost like that legendary Bermuda Triangle; objects enter a dark unknown and are treated to force field of magic and strange vibrations.

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow. "Can't wait to deflower me, huh? You wish to see the White Rose bloom and open up for you?"

It was phrases like "deflowering" and "opening" that confused the robotic feline the most. Cait scratched his head and wondered why young women were often compared to ripe flowers just begging to be plucked.

"Where would you like to be, I mean," Reeve said. He poured dark coffee grounds into his coffee press and covered them with boiling water.

"Besides underneath you?"

Okay, so the woman is hidden beneath the man like a flower is hidden beneath the dirt? Sense; the concept of sex makes absolute none.

Reeve sighed and placed some brochures on the kitchen table. "Skiing in Snow Town or a campout in the Gongagan Jungles?"

A happy squeal echoed in the quaint room. "We can go camping in Gongaga? Let's do that!"

"I'll call them this afternoon." With the coffee finally made, Reeve poured himself a hot cup and sat down next to a very happy Yuffie. "They have private cabins --"

"Screw that!" she interrupted. "I say we rough it in a tent or something. We'll get all sweaty hiking up a trail and then we can go at like wild animals under a tree."

Ideas were piecing themselves together in Cait Sith's main processor. Human sweat was composed of water and water was used to keep flowers healthy and beautiful. If a young woman (the White Rose of Wutai) was sweaty and underneath a man (Reeve in this case), then that meant he was giving her something that made her sweat, which in turn was keeping her healthy. Alright, maybe it made some sense.

"Wouldn't a private cabin be more romantic?"

"That's too boring. I want to get laid somewhere _fun_."

Aha! The man lays the woman like a gardener lays a flower in the dirt. Wait, where do seeds come in?

"What about a camper?" Reeve flipped to the second page of the Gongaga brochure. "They have places where we can park that are private, but still out in the wilderness. A camper will give us more protection too, in case a storm rolls in."

"Ribbed or contoured?"

He laughed and pulled her into a kiss. "Most virgins aren't as eager about sex as you are."

"Bite me, I'm excited."

"On our wedding night, I promise."

Hm, many gardeners use a device with sharp teeth to soften the soil and prepare it for planting. Seeds are then inserted with the utmost care and skill so as to produce healthy plants. Successful planting requires a warm, moist environment. Cait's circuits were firing with poor euphemisms and sexual metaphors; much like the phrasing in grocery store romance novels.

"Hey, instead of a camper, we can rent an RV," suggested Yuffie. "I've always wanted to ride in one of those things."

"An RV it is," Reeve agreed with a smile. "They're easier to set up."

"Woo-hoo! When the RV's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'! Heh, I said come."

"I got it!" exclaimed Cait, his accent as noticeable as his grin. "Reeve is goin' to plow the troughs of Yuffie's soil in high hopes she'll receive his seed and produce his offspring!"

The only sounds in the kitchen were two coffee mugs crashing on the floor and Yuffie's insane cackle.

**xxx**

"I called up one of your old fraternity brothers today," she said, perfectly calm.

Never in his entire life did the commissioner hear anything so frightening. Forget the possibility of Sephiroth respawning again, or Deepground rebuilding it's troops; this was much worse.

Reeve blinked. "Which one?" he asked, the question slow and full of necessary fear.

"You neglected to tell me that you and doctor Luis went to college together."

A repressed area of Reeve's mind quickly ran away and hid behind more proper memories. Luis Von Zambino was WRO's resident physician and one of Edge's top practitioners. He hailed from Costa del Sol and ran a private clinic with a registered nurse by the name of Harmony Miller, who hailed from lower Junon. It was well-known that Luis and Harmony were lovers as well as collegues, but it was quite _unknown_ that Luis and Reeve shared a dorm way back in the day and were members of the same fraternity house. While both men finished at the top of their class, they were not beyond having some ... fun at the college parties.

Not like that.

"Luis?" At her nod, Reeve was quick to respond with a curt, "Everything he says is a lie."

"So, you weren't the quiet nerd who just calmly drank his beer in the corner and read a book?"

If his legs weren't made of strong bone and toned muscle, he would've collapsed out of sheer relief. "No, no," he breathed. "That's accurate. That's exactly who I was."

Then, he heard it. A snerk; Yuffie's mischievious giggle that spawned from the very depths of Ifrit's fiery lair. It was one that reminded him of college pranks gone array and college girls gone wi --

Wait, he really didn't want to go down that memory lane. The other lane that offered an old-fashioned marriage with a sweet, young girl seemed a much more desirable finish.

"That's not what Luis really saaaaaiiiid ... " Yuffie exclaimed in a sing-songy tone. She had jumped up from the couch and was leading Reeve back toward it by his tie. "See if this seems _familiar_." He found himself pushed down at her seductive whisper and soon at the mercy of her very being as she straddled him with this look that spoke volumes of sexual deviancy; screamed it practically. "You were the naughty nerd, weren't ya, Reevey? You sat in the corner alright, but you failed to mention that a sexy co-ed was in your lap."

"Yuffie... "

"Like, oh my gawd," she mocked. "I can't believe you aced that Tech final. How about we head into the spare room and I can help you raise a different kind of level." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yuffie ..."

"You are like, the sexiest geek ever! Tell you what, if you help me with my calc' class, I'll totally make it worth your while."

Instead of another manic-giggle, a gasp left her as Reeve grabbed her waist and flung her around so she was pinned beneath him on the couch. "Do you really want to play this game, Yuffie?" He purposefully lowered his voice to a husky baritone and rested his mouth by her ear. "I made a specific promise to your father that I would keep you untouched and I severely doubt my abilities to keep that promise if you decide to grind in my lap like that again." At her wide eyes, he asked, "Are you still eager, my little Wutaiin Rose?"

She responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing him into a thorough kiss that proved without a doubt that she was eager and willing. Any amount of resolve escaped him as her tongue explored his mouth with young curiosity and practically tasted the groan that escaped him. She ran her fingers through his hair and let her other hand dally around the bottom of his shirt, feeling the hard-earned muscle twitch with her touch, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Once hesitant to take a kiss so far, Reeve no longer held back and freely let his hands wander around her tanned skin that he had every right to touch and caress. They slid around the smoothness of her bare stomach and ran along the waistband of the tiny shorts that he very recently desired to shuck off and toss to the ground. Instead of delving inside to feel the soft lace and much softer skin beneath, he willed them to move to her inner thigh and chuckled dangerously at her uncontrolled shudder.

Two very strong areas of his body were now at war within himself; the head on his shoulders yelled at him to move away from the writhing ninja beneath him and jump in a very, very cold shower. Another area however, one that was hard-pressed against Yuffie's hip, burned for a release that had been neglected for far too long. They were far away from the traditions of Wutai and Godo would probably never know what could happen in the privacy of his future son-in-law's living room.

Two buttons popped off his shirt and Yuffie said in a breathy whisper, "third base isn't breaking a virginal promise, Reeve."

He groaned and trailed his tongue along her collarbone. "You never told me what that entails these days."

"I can show you," she said, kissing him deep again and releasing a few more buttons from the confines of his shirt. With a roll of her hips, self-control nearly disappeared and Reeve had to grip the couch cushions to stop the primal urges coursing through him. He tore his mouth away with a frustrated grunt, much to Yuffie's dismay. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, her body protesting the sudden absence of him hovering over her.

His breath hitched at the sight of her lying on the couch. Her cheeks were flushed red, her breathing heavy and rabid, and her legs bent in a way that revealed many shapely curves. Hers was a nubile body that any hot-blooded man would enjoy to take and make his own. Reeve had to stand up and walk a few steps away to prevent a kiss that would undoubtedly end with an act far older than any old-fashioned tradition.

"It's been a long time, Yuffie," he explained, "and I don't want to take things too far, too soon. Not with you."

She sat up and smoothed down her shirt. "Well, I've never experienced it, Reeve. I've never even had a kiss like that." With a sigh, she straightened and walked toward him, enjoying the sight of his shirt unbuttoned a bit too much. "You gotta help me out! I have no idea what to fucking feel! I know the mechanics of it, but ..."

"But what, Yuffie."

"Sex isn't just physical, is it?"

He slowly shook his head. "It's a big deal. Like marriage." At her disapproving glance, he sighed and asked, "What exactly did Luis say to you?"

"Well, he did say that you weren't _as_ whore-y as the rest of them. Still whore-y, but I guess you never needed massive amounts of penicillin to get through your senior year."

Reeve opened his arms and enveloped Yuffie into a bear hug. "The co-eds can't compare to you, Yuffie."

Snort. "Nice save, Reevey."

"I mean it." He leaned back and cupped her cheek. "I don't think anybody can."

She reached up and kissed his nose. "Just don't dry-hump anymore couches, 'kay?"

His smile dropped.

Too bad that wasn't a lie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. Woot.**

_Mystic: Okay, so I wanted one last chapter to develop Reeve/Yuffie before the big day in general. A rushed fic is never fun, right? On the flip side, no one likes a fic that drags either, so things will pick up again after this chapter. Anyway, a big thanks to Nariosaw over at VLR. You're wonderful, m'dear. _

* * *

Ice-cream, with it's sugar, heavy cream and all-natural ingredients, usually made the entire world seem like a much happier place to live in. It was smooth and cold, with just the right amount of sweetness to freeze away whatever stress ate at one's soul. Vanilla was the familiar basic and could be served in a variety of ways; over cake, over brownies, or even dunked in a cup of hot coffee in place of whipped cream. Oh, that sounded good right now. A hefty spoonful of vanilla ice-cream, swirled into a steaming mug of hazelnut coffee. Mm, that made Reeve smile just thinking about it. Too bad it was well past midnight and strong coffee would most likely keep him up even later.

Instead of caving to his usual nighttime snack, Reeve decided to make do with a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough. It was no surprise that this particular flavor already found a place in his freezer. Chocolate chip cookie dough was Yuffie's absolute favorite type and even hid a stash in the WRO company breakroom, complete with a note attached that read, "Keep away unless the wrath of Bahamut ZERO be upon your ass." That didn't stop Reeve from occasionally taking a nibble of the treat, however, and blaming it on Reno if anything was asked.

He sat on the kitchen countertop, completely in the dark so not to disturb his female companion. The only light was from the few stars that poked through the dark clouds. Every so often, a light drizzle of rain would fall again, but for the most part, the sky was quiet. Reeve almost felt like a spectre, one that sneaks into refrigerators to steal ice-cream and torment the very soul of the dairy treat. No snack could dare defeat the wrath that was a stressed commissioner.

For the past two months, he and Yuffie lived as celibate roommates. How they managed to not jump into bed with each other baffled him to the point of disbelief, but at least he could stand proudly because he did maintain a sense of self-control. It wasn't exactly easy and that accounted to his new addiction with cold showers, but the freezing water on his hot skin was a worthy price for Yuffie's new quirk.

She liked to kiss.

He scowled. No, take that back; she _loved_ to kiss. Be it a chaste peck in the mornings over breakfast, or a more intimate moment in his office, kissing became a regular part of his life and it excited him too much for him to protest. On calm evenings, her usual question of "can we make out?" sparked a smile on his face and a tug to his groin. Not once did he refuse her, but never again did he allow it to get as intense as their first encounter on his couch. He freely let his hands roam over soft curves, but he made sure those curves were above the waist. Just imagining the erotic piercing was enough to make his blood bubble down to a place it didn't need to be.

The sound of bare feet entered the kitchen and Reeve looked up just in time to see a shadowy figure flip on the bright overhead lights. He blinked in surprise, but forced a smile when the form turned out to be his future bride. "Good evening, Yuffie," he said with a sleepy glance.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. "Cute pajamas, Reevey," she complimented. "Didn't know you were into superman."

"These were a gift, actually," he said with a quiet laugh. "Marlene and Tifa picked them out for my birthday last year."

"Marlene is going to make the cutest little flower girl." Yuffie hopped onto the countertop next to him and swiped the container of ice cream. "Got an extra spoon lying around?"

"Here."

"Ah, yummy. Thanks." She took a spoonful and moaned as the sweet comfort hit her palate. "You know, you're going to spoil Marlene if you're not careful. I'm pretty sure she's forgiven you for taking her and Elmeyra hostage years ago."

He laughed and ate another bite. "She was fun ward, Yuffie, even if she did beat me in Candyland."

Snerk. "How come you never told me that?!"

"You'd make fun of me." He playfully nudged her with his elbow.

"Damn right, I would!" she exclaimed, nudging him back. "Is there any board game where she hasn't pawned your ass?"

He thought a moment and said, "Crazy eights. She's yet to best me at that."

"That's not a board game."

"I know."

"Ha!"

Reeve ruffled her hair. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Why are you up?"

"Worried about tomorrow."

Yuffie looked at him funny. "It's a bachelor party. What's the big deal?"

"That's not the problem," he answered with a sigh.

"Then what is it?" she asked, picking Wasabi off the microwave and setting her on the floor. The cat didn't like that and hopped back on top of the counter anyway. "Is it my bachelorette party that's got you all weird? I promise you that nothing skanky or whore-y is going to happen."

He laughed. "No, that doesn't worry me."

"Then, what is it?"

He laughed again, a sure sign that the sugary treat was working it's effect. "I'm wondering how I'm going to stay toe-to-toe with all the men, Yuffie. I haven't drank heavily in years."

Another strange look crossed her face. "You're worried about that?"

"Cid wants a drinking contest."

"Gawd, you are so weird!" Yuffie yanked away the carton in his hand. "You sir, do not deserve this ice-cream. Here I thought you were all worried about me running off with the stripper, or having hot drunken girl sex with Tifa -- " Reeve's eyebrows shot up at the words 'girl sex'. " -- but noooo. You're just worried if you can hold your damn alcohol!"

"Yuffie, go back to the hot girl sex."

"No way, mister!

"Yuffie, I'm an old man. You just can't spit out words like that without humoring me a little." He reached for the ice cream, but she held it out of his way. "That would be like me mentioning a tattoo I acheived my senior year in college, but not letting you see where it is."

She scooped some more ice cream, not taking the immediate hint. "I've seen you shirtless, Reeve. You don't have a tat anywhere."

"No, you've seen me with my shirt undone," he corrected, taking the treat out of her outstretched hands. "You've never seen my completely bare upper body."

Reeve should have known better than to mention his muscled flesh to a curious and horny teenage ninja. Small hands went to the bottom of his pajama shirt -- complete with Superman's 'S' -- and with speed that near frightened him, began to lift up the fabric with smooth deftness. Two spoons clattered to the floor and Wasabi jumped down to the ground with a loud screech.

"Yuffie!" He poorly batted her hands away.

She tried again, jumping off the counter and standing between his legs. "Lose the shirt, Reevey."

"I think not!" Their hands wrestled briefly before Reeve managed to slid off the counter, his shirt disheveled, but still not revealing any particular ink. "May I continue my midnight snack unmolested please?" he asked with a huff. He tried to be angry, but his small smirk only fueled Yuffie's busy hands.

"It's not molestation unless my hands are down your pants."

"Sexual harassment, then."

"It's only sexual harassment if you don't like it."

He raised an eyebrow. "I could very well report to your father that his daughter isn't as pure as he thinks."

"Pops didn't think I was one to start with," she shrugged. "Besides, I'll just tell him that my older and experienced fiancee seduced me into his bed with nothing more than a wink and a smile."

"And I here I thought it was my goatee that drove the girls wild."

"And the couches," she added, waggling her eyebrows.

They stood in his kitchen, unaware of the melting ice cream and ticking clock. He readjusted his shirt so it hung straight on his shoulders and finally asked, "You're not jealous of that couch, are you?"

Yuffie cocked her hips and tilted her head. "Very." At his surprised glance, she clarified, "Couches can be complete freaks, but no one judges them for it. You can do all sorts of stuff and they just lay back and take it like Honeybee Girls. I mean, you throw a couch onto the street and it'll just stay there waiting to be picked up by someone else. Couches are complete sluts and I don't know how they get away with it!"

Reeve blinked, wondering what the hellfire was in that ice cream to make Yuffie's slut-couch logic make surprising sense. He chalked it up to worrying about the bachelor party and decided it was time to go back to bed -- which was on the damn _couchsonofabitchveryunfairrightnow_.

"I mean, sure, a couch can get worn out just like loose co-ed, but it takes a lot longer for them to. A bunch of people can be on a couch at one time and the cushions still remain all bouncy and strong. And don't even get me started on couch covers. What's up with those things?"

Her rant was finally stopped by warm hands on her waist, but a cool sweet-tasting mouth on her lips. The new transfer of sugar was highly unexpected, but after two months of cohabitation, Reeve knew what could and couldn't make Yuffie shut up. A kiss made far better use of her mouth, in his sleepy opinion. "Your father called me earlier this evening," he whispered between kisses. "Godo wants us back in Wutai this week."

She trailed her hands up his chest, resting them around his shoulders, and kissed him back. "Okay," she breathed.

One of his hands reached up to play with the strap of her tank top. "We can leave after our celebrations."

"Sounds good."

His other hand skimmed along the bottom, smoothing her top a few inches higher than appropriate. "He wants you to choose a wedding song."

She pulled her face away, but kept her hands clenched in the fabric that smelled faintly of cookie dough. "I have to what?" Her eyes, once wide with amusement, were now wide with shock.

"Pick out a song for us to dance to at the reception." He spoke without hesitation, his tongue nearly as busy as his wandering hands. Though, only through talk and not through other means.

He felt her small hands pull him back down for another kiss, brief, but still intense. "I can't dance, Reeve," she said.

"You lie, Yuffie." He captured her mouth again and moaned when her hands scratched down his back. "Slow-dancing is like a kiss, only you use your whole body."

She chuckled against him. "You make it sound like sex."

"It very well can be," he murmered against her cheek, "with the physical closeness, the natural rhythm, and overall tendency to lose yourself in the moment." His analogy couldn't be farther from the truth. It was only a few generations ago that certain religious sects outlawed any form of vertical dance because of the resemblance to the forbidden horizontal one. Shiva's followers weren't bothered by it all, naturally, and often used both for ceremonies and events. It took Reeve years to figure out why his mother's favorite festival was Beltaine and even longer to determine why his father looked so much more relaxed after the long night was over.

That was one part of his parents' lives he didn't care to know about.

"Now you make it sound like fighting." It was her turn whisper against his cheek; she may have been a novice when it came to the art of seduction, but like most things, Yuffie picked it up quickly, using Reeve as the fortunate and willing victim.

"The intensity and risk of getting hurt?" His voice had dropped to a husky baritone, proving himself to be a master of the trade. He could feel the raised goosebumps on her arms, the slight shiver of her spine, and the erotic sound of her quickened breath. She couldn't see the smirk on his face, nor could she feel the reaction that he was fighting to reign in. Alas, no matter how many old, spinster nuns (complete with lethal rulerstick) did he imagine, they just weren't enough to push aside the image of a virginal kunoichi leading him into his bedroom by his tie.

Why was he jealous of his tie now?

"Let's bail on our bachelor parties!" Yuffie said suddenly. She pulled back and gripped his shirt. "Mine's going to be uber-boring anyway. No stripper or anything."

"I thought Shera hired an old boyfriend."

"Eh, he's married and has like five kids or something now," Yuffie shrugged. "His wife thought it'd be too weird."

"Yuffie, they put a lot of planning into this," Reeve protested. "We can't shirk our responsibilites to them."

"Do you really want to see some sleazy Honeybee girl jump out of a cake or drink so much your liver explodes?"

She did have a point. His liver suffered enough when he was a _sortamaybekinda_ wild frat boy. Though he received a clean bill of health from his latest physical, there was an underlying fear that his liver and kidneys were hatching a plan to jump out of his body and leave him to die in a tub of ice.

"Where would we go and how would we explain ourselves?"

She bit her bottom lip for a moment, one of her many thinking faces. "We can go to Pleasures!" Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Pleasures?" he asked, his face one of curiosity. "That romance shop off route nine?"

"That's the one!"

He sighed. "What makes you think I would agree to that?"

"Sleazy Honeybee girl, Reeve."

"If anyone asks," he said, "I got stuck in a meeting."

"Yaaaaaaay!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Um ... this chapter contains naughty sex talk. You have been warned, oh innocent readers. ;) _

* * *

While the rest of Wutai hurried with the final wedding preparations, Godo found himself drawn to the quiet grove where his daughter accepted Reeve's proposal. Leaves gently cascaded toward the ground and the stillness of the area brought with it a quiet memory of another couple, both young, and barely knowing each other. Yuffie wasn't aware, but her parents fell in love in that same place, shy teenagers they had been. Their marriage had been arranged while near still in the womb, though they didn't officially meet until the eve of her fifteenth birthday. Godo was a rather arrogant seventeen-year-old, but took his new bride down to the grove just to prove that he took their marriage honorably.

He tucked a blossom behind her ear and gave her a locket that once belonged to his grandmother. She welcomed his chaste advances with a blush, her naivete fitting for a noble lady, but her wide smile showed the hint of an adventerous personality.

He missed that smile, as well as the laugh that went with it. There was a lot that he missed about her, both simple things and complicated, and it seemed unfair that she would miss out on her only daughter's wedding. Yuffie was soon to become a bride and she never got to learn any advice that mother was supposed to teach her daughter. His wife had gone to the Lifestream before passing on any feminine wisdom.

Perhaps that was an underlying reason why he chose Commissioner Tuesti to be his daughter's husband. Reeve mentioned that he lost his father at an early age, so it was likely that they were both going into this marriage very much unprepared. Just because Reeve had the advantage of age did not mean he was anymore ready to handle a wife and family of his own. They both had a lot to learn, but the path of marriage was one they would take together.

Godo glanced down at the wedding band he continued to wear. The citizens questioned his decision to remain single after his wife's death, as they felt the young heiress needed a mother. Conservative members of his council wished him to wed a younger woman to increase his chances of siring a male heir, but Godo refused all attempts at remarriage. The very thought of telling another woman, 'I love you', didn't sit right with him at all. At certain times, it even made him ill of the stomach.

He missed her; sometimes to the point of tears.

His ringtone buzzed in his pocket and he answered with a calm, "Godo Kisaragi."

_"Gee, dad. Formal much? How many people even call this number anyway?"_

"Yuffie," he smiled. "What do you want?"

_"Hey! What makes you think I want anything? Maybe I just wanna talk to my dear old dad..."_

He heard Reeve chuckle in the background. "Just tell me what you need, Yuffie. I need to meet with the caterer soon."

_"Caterer? Ewww ... You're turning this into something fancy-ish and I don't want anything fancy-ish. Can't we just do a potluck buffet or something? Reeve has a fetish for fried chocobo breasts. Hey! Give me back the phone, Reeve! You jerk!"_

Godo sighed. "Commissioner."

_"We should be in Wutai -- Yuffie, not here! Excuse me a moment. Yuffie, stop jumping around! We're out in public!"_

_"Give me back the damn phone!"_

"Will you be in Wutai by tomorrow?" Godo asked, walking underneath a particularly full magnolia and breathing in the pleasant aroma. "Believe it or not, I do miss my daughter from time to time."

There was more struggling and swatting of hands before Reeve spoke again. _"We'll arrive no later than tomorrow afternoon, sir."_

"Perfect. And the rest of the wedding party?"

_"They'll arrive one week before the ceremony."_

"Ah, that's good," he answered. "That will give us just enough time to finish the fittings and host the rehearsal dinner."

_"Reeve, let me talk to him!" _The phone switched hands. _"Hi, daddy!"_

"Have you chosen a song yet?"

_"Um ... is techno allowed?"_

"No, Yuffie."

The phone shuffled again, this time by choice. _"We're still in debate, sir, but I promise you that we'll reach an agreement."_

_"I want techno dammit!"_

Her father laughed, but quickly recovered his demeanor. "Something romantic and try to have it by the rehearsal, please."

_"Of course. It will literally drip with sap."_

_"Hey, the only thing that should be dripping is --"_

Godo's cellphone closed with a frustrated snap. Yuffie may have the appearance of her mother, but it seemed that manners was neglected in the gene pool. He certainly wasn't going to blame his parenting skills; he was an attentive father who hired the best nanny in the land to rear the princess.

His mouth scowled into a frown and he turned to walk back to the palace. The caterer needed his attention, followed by the florist and then the priest officiating. He could just about feel another migraine spawning from the stress of it all. A nice, long massage would be nice, followed by a hot dose of sake and steamed rice. Food and drink was often the best remedy for dissolving away life's problems, and his late wife could cook like no other. If she were still around, this whole fiasco would be much more calm and organized.

Godo picked a blossom off a low branch and took in the fresh scent.

It was enough to stop a lone tear.

* * *

After a long visit to the old-timey sex shop, Reeve liked nothing more than to relax with a good, clean cup of coffee. It was his usual standby for stressful or interesting days, and this particular evening easily qualified as both. He even managed to find a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream to decorate the top of his hot drink. Yuffie's feet were plopped on his lap and he found that his free hand liked to rest atop them to rub her ankles. She'd giggle at first, then relax and turn her attention back to her new copy of _Amazing Sex Games_.

They were on his couch, enjoying their final evening in Edge and browsing through a few of their recent purchases at Pleasure's. Well, Yuffie was anyway. All of their belongings were packed and ready to be transported to Wutai early the next morning. Suitcases sat by the front door, filled with clothes and extra blankets for Wutai and the subsequent honeymoon to Gongaga. The plan was to take an airship from Wutai over to the Nibelheim area where their RV was parked. From there, they would drive to the Gongagan jungles and get to know each better like any good newlywed couple.

Yuffie flipped a page of her highly informative book and said, quite bluntly, "Let's have naked time."

He raised an eyebrow over his coffee mug. "Now?"

"No, you dork. On our honeymoon." She shoved an open page of the book in his face. "It's all right here. We learn to get comfortable around each other by being naked."

Reeve looked away from the article and mumbled, "I was comfortable enough when I saw you waltz out of my shower in nothing but a towel."

"That wasn't my fault! You hid my clothes!"

"All folded up neatly in the drawers?" He winked at her and took another sip of his coffee. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy driving me up the wall."

"Well, I need to make sure my future husband has a sex drive."

"Yes, it comes complete with crank shaft and speedometer gauge."

She laughed. "Sex has a speed limit?"

"Of course," he shrugged. "Didn't you know that it's sixty-eight?"

"Sixty-eight?"

"Hm, because at sixty-nine you have to turn around."

The book flew in the air as she pounced on him, landing on the carpeted floor amidst a very unladylike snort. Reeve managed to manuever enough to not only save his coffee from an unfortunate spill, but to also catch Yuffie as she glomped him, yet again. He'd gotten used to her glomps, be they early in the morning to wake him up (no more need for an expensive alarm clock) or in the hallways at work to lighten the stress from a meeting that resulted in headaches and raised blood pressure. The glomps at night were his favorite though, either in his kitchen or living room, because it was usually partnered with her sexy question that pertained to intense kissing.

His mug now rested on the end table while his warm hands busied themselves at her waist. She rested her chin at his chest and wondered just how a man who probably hadn't gotten laid in _forever_ could crack a raunchy joke with nothing more than a knowing smile. "So, where does the crank shaft come in?"

"Where would you _want_ the shaft to come in?" One of his hands slipped up her back, underneath her shirt. "There are other options besides the obvious one, Yuffie."

She blinked as she recalled a chapter that explicitly described favorite fellatio techniques. The corkscrew seemed right up Reeve's alley, considering it was named after a form of gadgetry and Reeve did have a fetish for objects one needed to twist around. Yuffie still wondered how she was able to pry him away from the many vibrators and other personal massagers while at Pleasure's. He spent over an hour badgering the saleswoman about the different models; how they worked, what they were made of, how to adjust the vibration setting ... The man even went so far to pull out his reading glasses to inspect the devices further.

"Hey, you said earlier that we would stick to the basics!"

"You said you were wanting adventure. I merely complied when you literally begged me for Wutaiin silk rope, _Great Sex Games_, and let's not forget the love dice."

"The silk rope was to get you away from all the vibrators."

"That is an intricate piece of technology, Yuffie." He ran his fingers through her hair and planted a kiss on her temple. "It's not everyday a simple piece of equipment can vibrate, glow-in-the-dark and send a woman to the moon, all while being completely waterproof."

"The RV has a shower, right?"

"Yes."

She smiled up at him, pretending to be innocent, and he laughed. "Have you thought of a song, yet?"

Yuffie sighed and rested her head fully on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, and wondering why the whole damn wedding song was so damn important. "No," she admitted. "I can't seem to think of one. I mean, it has to fit us, right? Well, what in Leviathan's name describes us? We're not exactly your average couple."

"How are we not?" he asked. "It's not like we're the first couple to be arranged by a third party or have a significant age difference."

"No," she countered, "but I'm quite sure that no other boy and girl had to fight off a deranged mama's boy or a group of bondage freaks."

"... Bondage freaks?"

"Deepground, Reeve," she explained. "Did you even see what they were wearing?"

"Alright, you've made your point on both counts." He grabbed the couch cushion and placed it under his head. "However, we are expected to celebrate our marriage with a dance and your father is graciously allowing us to choose the song."

"Why not Digital Love though? It's romantic!"

"It's not slow."

She huffed, asking, "What is the point of swaying back and forth in front of a bunch of people?"

"It's tradition," answered Reeve. "At least, it is where I come from. Your father knows that and that's why he's permitting it at our wedding."

"It's also tradition for the bride and groom to live separately before getting married."

He tilted her chin so their eyes met. "I've kept you pure, Yuffie."

"Why are we talking about sex again?"

"It's part of marriage."

"The most important part?"

"I'm not sure."

There was a pause after his answer, one that strongly told that it was another four-letter word that started with 'L' that took control in a true marriage. It was enough to make Yuffie groan and bury her head against his chest again, avoiding his dark stare. "Gawd, I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." Her voice was a whisper, barely audible.

"What do you mean?" The hand that was beneath her shirt started a gentle massage, soft and comforting.

"I'm getting nervous, Reeve. Really, really nervous." No longer a whisper, her voice started to rise in volume. "I'm an almost twenty-year-old virgin and I'm more scared of saying 'I Do' than what happens afterward. Why does your smile make me all fluttery inside? I mean, I always thought your smile was cute, but now I want to see it so often I think I'm freakin' addicted!"

Reeve chuckled. "Yuffie," he mused, "I've been a bachelor for many, many years. Do you honestly think I know how to be a husband?"

"I guess not."

When they sat up, he pulled her flush against his chest into his lap. "Don't be frightened over the fluttering, Yuffie. I feel it, too. Have for quite awhile." At the very moment, with their stomachs pressed together, he wondered if she could feel the jumpy sensations against her own. He reached for the iPod on the end table and searched for a certain melody. "What about this one?"

She sat still, briefly closing her eyes to listen more intently at the opening bars. At it's recognizable tune, her eyes reopened and her smile grew wide with approval. "Reeve, this is perfect!" He received another hug for his efforts, tight and unyielding. With her cheek pressed against the curve of his throat, she mumbled something along the lines of, "you're mine, you're mine. You're all mine and I love you and you're all mine."

"I take it that you like it?" he teased.

"You're mine, you're mine, you're all freakin' mine."

He heard the three little words she buried between her selfish ministrations, and since this was Yuffie, it was enough for him. She made everything unique and he voiced no complaints.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Oh, yeah. Sure. Like I'm going to spoil the surprise of their wedding song. ;P


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Fox reference belongs to Lynn.**

* * *

If there was one bad thing about returning to Wutai, it was the fact that Reeve and Yuffie no longer had access to spare time alone. For a near fortnight, they had been badgered with the remaining preparations, including a visit from the priest at Leviathan's Shrine. Marital counseling was not what Reeve expected and Yuffie considered it the most boring three hours in her short existance. She vowed never again to complain about the board meetings at headquarters. Compared to marriage counseling by a stuffy, uptight, and conservative man, WRO was free pass at the Gold Saucer.

When the topic of sex was brought up, Yuffie nearly lost her cool. Well, she would have if Reeve hadn't grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. The holy man had his back turned and, subsequently, didn't catch the small act of affection and Yuffie's embarrassed blush. Still, it was enough to calm her nerves so she could at least pretend to pay attention. She already knew the natural law of sex anyway. If the occasional amount of girl-talk with Tifa didn't teach her, than a fun kiss with Reeve would have to substitute.

Too bad they haven't been able to share one since they arrived almost two weeks ago.

It wasn't right to say that they didn't try, as Reeve managed to corner his betrothed in a quiet hallway adjacent to the servant quarters. Yuffie welcomed his touch with a short laugh, happy to feel the goosebumps on her skin, and his breath across her cheek. She ran her fingers along his goatee before reaching across his shoulders to pull him closer, wanting to feel the form she'd been denied the chance to cuddle with. No sooner had their lips met, however, then did Godo find them and request their presence in his private study.

"You're a smart man, Mr. Tuesti." Godo turned off his stereo and faced the commissioner. "It's an acceptable 'first dance' song. Not an ancient Wutaiin love sonnet, but considering you're a foreigner, I'll allow it."

Reeve supressed an eyeroll. "Thank you, sir."

"See?" Yuffie asked, clapping her hands. "He's my smart foreigner!" She jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

Godo scowled. "Please get down, Yuffie. That is not acceptable behaviour for a new bride."

"Get off it, dad. It was probably inappropriate for me to walk into a piercing parlor with Tifa, but that's totally okay because it was meant for 'tradition'."

Only Reeve saw her wink.

"You were supposed to have two women accompany you," Godo said with a glare.

Yuffie scoffed and jumped down. "A chick pierced me. Doesn't that count?"

"I think I need some Scotch," Reeve mumbled. He then politely declined when Staniv offered him a flask.

"Did you get a bar or a ring?"

Then again, it wasn't that early in the day.

"If even Reeve doesn't know what it is, why the hell would I tell you?" Yuffie yelled. "That's sick!"

"Good," her father smiled. "That means he kept you pure."

"Gah! You're impossible!"

If Reeve had been a limber man, he would have kicked his own ass for neglecting to bring his own flask of alcohol. He inherited an antique one from his father, but alas, it was locked in his office at headquarters. To compensate for his poor judgement, he leaned back against the nearest wall and pinched the bridge of his nose, not particularly caring if it left a bruise.

"What was I supposed to think after I found out you two were living together?"

Silence hung in the room; a teasing, playful silence where the one sound was Staniv swallowing his mouthful of Scotch. Reeve pondered briefly why he didn't elope with Yuffie the moment she turned eighteen. It would've saved both of them a great deal of stress and trouble. "It was easier, sir," he answered. "It didn't seem right --"

"Save it." Godo raised a hand. "I'm just pleased to see that my daughter didn't attempt to nullify the contract by running away."

"What?!" Yuffie's tone echoed Reeve's facial expression. His scowl was fierce, hard-pressed into a thin line that did not take well to hearing an insinuation against his bride, even if it was made by her father. "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to go through with this? You're such a jerk!" She felt a hand on her back, soft and urging, and took that as silent permission to continue her new tirade. "This is Reeve we're talking about, dad! I'm not going to walk away from him! I couldn't do that!"

Godo stood still, his face serene. "I was speaking in jest, daughter. But I'm happy to hear that you've developed feelings for him."

Her face fell. "Uh ... what I meant was --"

"If I had known you felt so strongly for Commissioner Tuesti, I'd have given you to him sooner."

She didn't crack a joke about a chocobo, nor another about possible Lolita. Her cheeks began to burn with a blush when she spoke. "I didn't say that."

"Aw, the princess is in love!" Staniv exclaimed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Her blush deepened when Reeve's hand moved to wrap around her waist. "I hate you all," she seethed. "Stupid, stupid, sexist men."

Reeve raised an eyebrow. "Even me?"

"Don't be stupid." He tilted his head at her, but she ignored it and jerked a thumb toward the other men. "I'm talking about these two idiots. Look, are we done here? I'd really like to hike up Dao Cho and hunt rare beetles now."

Reeve looked to Godo. "Sir?"

"Not yet," he said. "We still have much to go over before your friends arrive. There's the flowers, the clothes, the --"

Yuffie dropped to the ground and clutched at Reeve's legs. She hugged him like Marlene would Cloud when she wanted an advance on her allowance. "Reeve, you gotta help me! I can't take it anymore!" He stood there, unsure of whether to drag her up by her arm or hear her out like at headquarters. "He's driving me insane with his wedding planning! Take me away! Take me away!"

He decided to hear her out. "We can't go anywhere, Yuffie."

"Take me Dao Cho! Think of the beetles! The beetles! Won't you please think of the beetles?!"

She shook his leg for added effect. Godo sighed as he remembered a younger Yuffie doing the same to him.

Staniv finished the last of the Scotch and thought that now would be a good time for some karaoke.

"Daughter, get up off the floor."

"Yuffie, as much as a hate to admit it, your father is right and --"

"All you need is love! All you need is love, love. Love is all you need!"

Reeve addressed Godo and asked, "Why do you keep him around?"

"He entertains me." Godo sighed when he saw his daughter's suspicious wide-eyes. "Not like that."

"Staniv is actually quite good with ambassadors and diplomacy," Yuffie chirped, still clutching to Reeve's leg. It wasn't like his firm calf could protect her from serious matters, but she liked to think that it could if he kicked hard enough. "Don't you remember that one meeting a couple of years ago?"

"How long do you plan on staying down there?"

"Until you promise to take me to Dao Cho."

Reeve looked at Godo, his dark eyes tired and ready for a break. "May we? AVALANCHE will be here in a few hours. I'm sure we can complete our agenda after their arrival."

"You may go," he said.

Yuffie bolted and Reeve shook his leg to restart the bloodflow. "Thank you, sir."

"Reeve, hurry up!" she yelled from the hallway. "I wanna make-out against a rock!"

Godo raised an eyebrow and Reeve decided to smirk.

"It's good to be the commissioner."

**xxx**

They were against a rock and very thankful to have found one in a secluded area. He was comfortable with her now, feeling less like a dirty old geezer and more like an experienced lover. He'd allow his hands to indulge in the curve of her waist and his tongue to taste the curve of her neck. Yuffie brought out the teenager in him and he could not deny that side of him very well. Not with a young, nubile lady in his lap who liked to play with his shirt buttons. Another part of him wanted to lay her down in the grass or kiss her hard enough to leave a bruise on her skin, but he resigned himself to some form of self-control, even if it meant paying for it later with a cold shower.

That didn't stop him from smoothing his hands up her thighs and caress the inside hem of her shorts with his thumbs. She smiled against his shoulder and leaned up to catch his mouth straight, rolling her hips once to spark a growl deep in his throat. Tongues met and caressed, no longer shy and, paired with wandering hands and flimsy buttons, only proved to Reeve that neither were hesitant anymore

Physically, anyway.

"Yuffie," he breathed, forcing himself to pull away from her lips. He tilted her head so their eyes locked. "You didn't deny it."

"You can't make me say it," she whispered, and pulled him back so another kiss could be shared.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Who said I was afraid?"

He rubbed a hand up her back, to the inside of her shirt, and brought her closer so he could whisper, "You said before we left that you lo --"

She quickly put a finger to his lips. "You can't prove a thing."

"Yuffie ... " He took the opportunity to kiss the tips of her fingers.

"Don't. Just don't. It will change everything about us."

"And our vows won't?" He brushed a wisp of hair away from her eyes. "Didn't it change the moment we signed the contract? The first time we kissed or when everyone asked us if we already did?"

The evening outside Seventh Heaven visualized fresh in Yuffie's mind; when she and Reeve spilled their emotions to the point of tears. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, defeated. "You're such a fox, Reeve; a caring, sensitive, sexy fox."

He laughed. "This fox would like his mate."

"Do foxes mate for life?"

He cupped her cheek. "This one does."

"What if _this _hadn't happened though?" she asked. "What if my old man hadn't pawned me off to you? Would _us_ still happen?"

"Of course," he answered. "Eventually, I would have snapped and asked you out for dinner or a night at the Gold Saucer. I don't know when I would have, but it was inevitable." He spoke naturally, like everything he said Yuffie should have already known. "You'd still say 'yes' to me, wouldn't you, Yuffie?"

She let her kiss answer his question. "Like I could say 'no' to my boss."

"You have before."

"Those times don't count."

They spoke between kisses that grew in intensity. Each kiss a little harder than before, while hands clasped together and the urge to push Yuffie to the ground no longer seemed like such a bad idea. They were secluded and nobody else was around ...

"Hey, get your hands off the lady!"

Yet again, they had been interrupted; this time by a familiar pilot with a pregnant wife and airship named Shera. Yuffie pouted and looked up at the airship hovering overhead. In their brief time alone, she and Reeve must have missed the recognizable roar of Shera's engines, only to be caught red-handed in an embrace by their friends.

Cid yelled down from the ship's intercom system. "Y'all ain't married yet!"

Reeve leaned his head back against the rock, frustrated and scowling. "How did they find us?"

"Murphy's law, Reeve," Yuffie giggled.

He chuckled and pulled her back into a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Mystic: A huge thanks to Bonesy and Pan over at VLR. They both listened patiently while I bitched/ranted about where this fic needed to go. I heart you both!_

* * *

Murphy's Law, Reeve realized, was a heartless whore who liked nothing better than to have her way with him. That in itself gave him countless headaches and explained very well why Staniv discovered his flask of Scotch bone dry one day. With the advent of their friends arrival, it meant more planning, more stress, and more counting the hours until the important 'I Do'.

It also meant -- once again -- little time together. As in, alone. As in, alone enough to neck like teenagers at the nearest Lover's Lane. Those moments with Yuffie kept his hormonal side relatively quiet; satisfied to not howl at the moon because it wasn't getting any action. Contemplative also appreciated the old-fashioned ritual of sucking face, because at least that meant they were close together. Hands clasped, faces flushed, hearts raced; it was like cuddling, only with lots of tongue.

Instead, Murphy's Law demanded both be pushed aside and the focus be put on the remaining preparations. No more was Yuffie able to plop into his lap or glomp him in a death hug, nor could they sneak off to Dao Cho to push the third base boundaries. The most they could achieve was a chaste kiss in the hall on their way to another meeting or pass a few raunchy notes to each other during meals.

Yuffie toyed with the idea to sneak inside Reeve's room late at night, but the thought was trampled by the image of poor Reeve becoming a eunuch if they were caught. He wouldn't be the same without his sexy baritone voice; it made announcements over WRO's intercom worth paying attention to. Besides, the official ceremony was only forty-eight hours away. They could wait another two days. Not a problem.

Maybe.

"I just don't get it, Tuesti," Cid said, leaning back and blowing out a puff of smoke. "How the hell is marrying Yuffie going to make everything in Gaia better?"

"I'm pretty sure I explained this once before," Reeve answered.

"Explain it again, Commissioner. I'm lost."

Shera smiled, taking a sip from her cup of tea. "You had too much to drink again."

"I'm confused, not drunk."

"Unlike Staniv," Godo said.

Everyone laughed, free-spirited and from the soul. Even Vincent chuckled softly, and that was a gunman who only cracked a smile when he remembered Hojo died a bloody death by his hands. He'd use Hojo's pained screams as his ringtone if he could.

AVALANCHE stood outside the Pagoda in the fresh night air; the wedding rehearsal complete and press satisfied. The evening passed without complications and now the group prepared for a celebratory dinner. Shera sat on a nearby bench, seven months along, and glowing with a slight rosacea. Green tea settled the nausea set in by the airship ride and a quick visit from the local ob/gyn assured her that the baby tolerated the trip itself. Nothing prevented her from enjoying Wutai -- if Cid could behave himself that is.

"There's another thing, too," began Cid, much to everyone's eyeroll. "If the Emperor over here hadn't paired you two off, would y'all still ...?" He trailed off and traced a heart in the air with his index fingers.

"Gee, Cid," started Yuffie, "I asked Reevey that same question right before you interrupted us!"

Reeve sighed as he once again held her back from possibly maiming a victim.

"Interrupted what?" Godo asked, eyebrow raised.

Tifa giggled behind her hand, hoping she wouldn't have to cover Marlene's ears again. There was only so much she could protect the girl from without having to resort to a convent; though, Barret might agree to the idea.

"I didn't like where Reeve's hands were." Cid flicked some ashes on the ground. "I'm half surprised she doesn't have a hickey on her neck."

"Marlene! Denzel!" Both children looked up, innocent as always, at the sound of Tifa's warning tone. "Why don't you go toss some gil in that well over there with Cait and Wasabi, hm?" Tifa gave them a few pieces of change and watched as Denzel scooped Yuffie's cat into his arms. Cait followed after, oblivious and as confused as always when it came to matters of the flesh. Sometimes, being built rather than born had its downfalls.

"Oh, yeah right!" Yuffie yelled, still struggling against Reeve's grip, not at all caring that her fiancee was receiving a heavy glare from her father. "Like I'd let him leave a mark where everyone can see it!" She wrenched an arm free, but was captured by an arm around her waist. "Reeve, let go! Let me at 'im!"

"No, Yuffie; you're my shield at the moment." Another arm wrapped around her middle. "You're the only thing that's stopping your father from personally executing me."

"Not to worry, Commissioner," stated Godo. "The signed contract is what protects you. It's pleasant to see that my decision to form this alliance was a wise one; I know my daughter loves you."

Crickets chirped in the nearby grassy field, a beautiful rendition that broke through the awkward silence and Yuffie's still form. She slumped against Reeve's chest, pale-stricken and suddenly looking more like a scared little girl than a happy bride. Her eyes darted between the ground and the ring on her finger; the latter a constant reminder of a reality that's lifelong and permanent.

Godo smiled. "I adore how that word quiets you down."

Her fingers clenched into Reeve's khakis. "Pfft, you probably don't even remember what it feels like."

Reeve stayed quiet.

AVALANCHE themselves watched the exchange, not sure if what they were watching was something frightening or utterly adorable. Cloud slipped an arm around Tifa, thankful that they were a safe distance away from any potential ninja stars.

"Care to explain what it is then?" Godo crossed his arms, his face amused and smile playful.

Yuffie's fingers twitched, prompting Cloud to step back a few inches more. Barret did the same, which left Vincent in the danger zone as Cid safely went to sit next to his wife. The team over-worried however, as the ninja dropped her head and mumbled, almost embarrassed, "what else is it when you hate being away from the person?"

"Awwww..." Tifa squealed, before she was hushed by Cloud.

"Shut up!" Yuffie's face flushed crimson. "You guys say it first!"

A warm hand laced around hers. "Yuffie," said Reeve.

She turned around and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You haven't said it yet, buster!"

"I think the brat's scared," Cid whispered.

"I'm not, you big jerk!" She turned back to Reeve and flashed him a sheepish grin. "You're mine."

Godo smirked. "Your mother said the same exact thing, Yuffie."

"CAAAAAAAAIT!"

All eyes turned toward the old well several feet away. Two small figures hunched over the stone sides, peering down into the darkness, and were accompanied by the gray tabby who didn't particularly care that it's mechanical counterpart lay screaming below.

Marlene raised first and ran over to Reeve, grabbing him by his wrist. "Reeve! Cait Sith fell into the well! I don't know how he did, but he did, and now he can't climb out! You gotta hurry or he'll short-circuit!"

Reeve allowed Marlene to drag him away from the too-awkward conversation, but not before he cupped his palm around Yuffie's face and mouthed silently, "this isn't over."

**xxx**

A note dropped into Reeve's lap after the first course of the meal. His friends chatted amongst themselves and with the Wu Sheng, oblivious to the scribbling Yuffie was doing under the table. She used a neon green pen, which stood out against the teal tablecloths and turquoise china. Her face did not show it's usual mishief or playfulness, but revealed her rare bout of maturity.

His eyes glanced over, but they were met by another note and a light tap on his arm. Yuffie motioned for him to read and, judging by her urgent expression, he was meant to do so _now_.

He opened the first piece of paper and quickly stifled a laugh. _You're sexy_, it read.

He opened the second. _Like whoa_.

Yuffie watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling and taking a drink of her sake. He borrowed the bright pen and wrote with a cheeky grin, _It's the goatee._

She snorted, yanking her pen back. _Does it match your downstairs?_

_Bar or ring?_

_I'm not telling!_

_Neither am I._

"What are you two doing?"

The pen clattered on the floor, caught green-inked by Denzel's innocent question. Yuffie bit her bottom lip. "Uh ..."

Tifa wagged her finger. "Care to share with the rest of class?"

"What are ya?" Cid gruffed. "Ten?"

"Their minds are," Barret said.

"Daddy!" Marlene chastised. "That's being mean." She then addressed Reeve and asked, "What were you writing? Something romantic like daddy did for auntie Elmeyra on her birthday?"

Laughter echoed in the dining room, but were not to be undone by the few "awwwws" cooed by female servants. Beneath the hulking metal and barrage of bullets lay a soft, squishy teddy bear. With a gun arm.

Yuffie stuffed the scraps of paper in her pocket. "Marlene's finger may be small, but she can still wrap Barret around it."

"Hey!" Barret slammed his drink down, warm sake spilling over the sides. "This ain't about me. It's about you and Reeve giving each other love notes!"

"Like you haven't done it before?" Yuffie scoffed.

Vincent put down his chopsticks as he was close to vomiting in his mouth. "May I have some water please?" A servant hurried over and poured him a glass. He drank without hesitation, but it didn't help the image of a grown, burly man with a gun arm writing sappy prose to a lone widow. _That_ thought rivaled one of Chaos dancing the charleston; both images ranked quite high in the creepy department.

"Well?" Marlene asked again. "What were you writing?"

"It's probably personal," Tifa said. "Now finish your sushi."

"But it's raw."

"It's supposed to be."

"Oh." She poked it with her finger.

Emperor Godo stood and raised his glass in a toast. "I'd like to say a few words."

"Oh, gawd," Yuffie groaned, covering her ears. "Not again."

"You need to hear this, daughter."

"I don't wanna!"

"Yuffie," Reeve said. "Please."

She lowered her hands with a grunt, but not before sticking her tongue out.

Godo nodded his thanks. "I would like to say what an honor it is that AVALANCHE, the Heroes of Gaia, could be present for my only daughter's wedding. When I asked you, Cloud Strife, if you would allow Yuffie to travel with you, never did I imagine to see her blossom to this amazing young lady with the true heart of Leviathan in her veins." Cloud mumbled a quick 'you're welcome', embarrassed to be acknowledged. "You can see why it was so difficult to choose a suitable husband for her.

"Despite his past ties with that company that should not be named --"

"Ya mean Shinra?" Cid asked a redundant question and it earned him a smack on his arm from Shera.

"Despite that," Godo said again, scowling, "I knew I could trust him, both with my country and with my daughter. Thank you, Commissioner."

Reeve grinned, raising his glass. "It's been an adventure, sir." His free hand laced around Yuffie's. "Thank _you_."

"Cheers!"

Everyone clinked glasses. While Reeve drank to his future marriage, another note plopped into his lap. He eyed it with an unsure expression, but realized that this _was_ Yuffie, his bride, and he should have known by now that nothing she does follows the norm.

_Meet me by the magnolias. I'mma go insane if I can't get you alone._

He glanced over and saw her small pout.

He couldn't say no, because _it wasn't over_.

**xxx**

With the excuse of adjusting Cait's inner wiring, Reeve managed to sneak away to the shady magnolia grove. Moonlight flittered through the branches, dotting the ground, leaving a path open for new lovers. The entire scene briefly reminded Reeve of an old poem he studied in high school; a couple agreed to meet each other by the light of the moon and did so even in death. Now, what was that called ... ?"

"Highwayman," he said aloud.

"Huh?" asked a voice behind him. "High what now?"

Reeve turned. "It's an old poem," he answered with a shake of his head. "Yuffie, what do you --?"

"Look," she started. Her figure stepped closer and rested against his chest. His arms moved to embrace her, a natural reaction. "I didn't want to say it in front of everybody, okay? That's not my style, ya know?"

"I understand, Yuffie."

"No, you don't, Reeve." She reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth, feeling him smile. "I'm not scared anymore, I'm not. I know I won't screw this up, because you're totally mine now and I'm not letting that train of thought get away."

He rested his chin by her shoulder. "If I say it, then I'll be just like my father."

"They had a good marriage, didn't they?" At his nod, she added, "I don't want to wait until the ceremony to say it either. That'd be just really, really weird. It's a very strong four-letter word and ..."

She trailed off when his hand traced her jaw, soft and with a slight shiver. Eyes met, full of trepidation and realization.

_"I love you."_

Everything changed.

_"I love you."_

For the better.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: *head/desk*


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Me? Slow updater? What? _

* * *

Though she usually considered most traditions as old-fashioned and tasteless, Yuffie agreed to keep the adage of "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Her late mother provided the old, as Yuffie insisted upon wearing the very same wedding kimono. Godo gave consent with a proud smile, tears glistening around his eyes, and heart melting at the sight.

He gave the new; a shimmering hairclip surrounded by crushed gemstones that matched the detailing of his wife's kimono. It shone against Yuffie's dark hair and her transformation as a bride neared completion.

Tifa allowed the temporary use of her ribbon, tieing it around the hairclip with a smile and quick words of encouragement. With borrowed taken care of, the only gift left was blue, which surprisingly came from Reeve.

He snuck into his bride's room an hour before the ceremony, her attendants blushing and giggling at his arrival. Wutai didn't believe in the fallacy that was bad luck should the bride and groom see each other and the couple was fortunately left alone. She jumped into his arms; eager to make his hug calm her nerves, and gentle kiss excite her for what was to come.

Wanting to show off his status as a foreigner, Godo requested that Reeve wear a dark tuxedo. The commissioner complied and very thankful that he brought his usual formal attire with him from Edge.

Yuffie played with his lapel, asking, "what brings ya here, Reevey?"

"I have a gift for you," he said. "I stayed up late last night perfecting it."

"Last night? I thought you and Cid went out for drinks?"

"All a cover, my dear." He kissed her again, letting it linger just enough to prove his own excitement. Reluctantly pulling away, Reeve motioned her away from the door so to keep a form of privacy between them. His mind excelled in feats of engineering and technology, but most of his colleagues would frown upon his other genius talents.

Once secluded, he reached into his pocket and placed a quaint device in her palm. It's color was a vibrant blue and the strange phallic shape earned a raised eyebrow from the virgin bride. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Turn it on."

It_ was_ what she thought. "You built me a vibrator?"

"Battery operated and completely waterproof; capable of reaching five levels of pleasure. Plus, it glows in the dark."

"You built me a vibrator?"

"Did I mention the cyber skin?"

Yuffie couldn't stop the giggle that resonated from her throat. "Is it fireproof too?"

Reeve scowled. "You plan on using it near fire?"

"Well, not -- "

"It is," he smirked. And she laughed.

"You built me a vibrator!" She reached up and kissed his cheek. "You are the sexiest, most hottest geek ever! Now I know why you studied all the toys in Pleasure's."

"It wasn't difficult to improve on the technology. Yours is quiet, but still powerful. The small size makes it ideal for concealment if you're traveling. A brilliant piece of equipment if I say so myself."

"I love you, I love you; holy crap, I love you."

He laughed, hearty and with pride, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're welcome, Yuffie."

"Dammit, Reeve," she pouted. "I didn't get anything for you."

He winked. "I'm sure you can think of a way to properly thank me." She blushed, tucking the sexy device in her obi, and hiding it among the fabric. When she stared at him again, his gaze turned serious, but not in the bad sense of the word. He cupped her cheek and said, "I'd have you as my wife, Yuffie, even without your father's intervention. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," she answered, her eyes shining. "But I'm glad he did intervene -- just this once."

**xxx**

The sanctuary was decorated in an array of blue and teals, each shade symbolic of an individual scale on Leviathan. The tapestries told the tales inscribed in the ancient Scriptures, and the current tapestries on display revealed the union between man and woman, of light and darkness, weakness and strength. Opposites meeting in a perfect harmony that balanced the heavens and Gaia --

Or something along those lines. Yuffie never attended Mass like a proper princess and didn't recall much from her early study of the teachings. She found the practice tedious and pointless; not that she had anything against the more devout, but the whole "thou shalt not steal" part clashed with her choice of lifestyle. Her thievery didn't particularly harm people, just annoy, and she usually returned what she stole; keyword being 'usually'.

Wutaiin lords and ladies filled the guest list, accompanied by influential diplomats from both Godo's council and WRO. The marriage was a unity not just of two individuals, but of two nations that controlled most of Gaia. Media and press piled in the back, cameras aimed, and ready to broadcast live to the world.

Though the rehearsal rang fresh in her mind, Yuffie's breath caught in her throat as her father escorted her to Reeve, for the sight of his outstretched hand was enough to to revive well-fought fear. When their hands came together and eyes met, she swallowed it down and managed to release a shaky breath.

She could do this. She would do this.

Wutai's emperor stepped back and blinked back a few tears; he just gave away his only daughter.

The music came to an abrupt end, signaling the arrival of the princess and the start of the priest's prayers.

**xxx**

"Repeat these words." The priest of the temple, usually not a smiling man, did smile today as he faced the bride and groom. "I, Reeve Tuesti."

"I, Reeve Tuesti."

"Take thee, Yuffie Kisaragi ... "

"Take thee, Yuffie Kisaragi."

"To be my wife."

Reeve smiled. "To be my wife."

A gold wedding band slid on her finger.

**xxx**

The priest turned to the White Rose. "I, Yuffie Kisaragi."

"I, Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Take thee, Reeve Tuesti ... "

"Take thee, Reeve Tuesti."

"To be my husband."

The whole of the sanctuary inhaled, waiting on her hesitant response. " ... To be my husband."

His wedding band slid on and the guests exhaled their relief.

**xxx**

"By the power vested in me, ordained by our great guardian, Leviathan, and our esteemed emperor," -- Yuffie snorted -- "I pronounce you man and wife." A small smile passed between them and the priest nodded at Reeve. "You may kiss your bride."

She giggled as he leaned down to claim not only her lips, but her very being as his wife. He slid his hands up her shoulders toward the crook of her neck, tilting her back enough so they'd meet together. Lean arms arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and she smiled against his lips.

Reeve took his time with this important kiss, giving her glimpses of what their future might hold, all while trying to wrangle in a bit of modesty for the onlooker's sake. As much as he wanted (or desired) to deepen the embrace, to hold her by her little waist or to taste the back of her throat, he held back and simply smiled with her.

They withdrew from each other as applause echoed against the stone walls. Their friends grinned in approval, while a young girl giggled beneath her flower tiara.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Reeve Tuesti."

They turned to face the audience, cheeks flushed from both excitement and minor embarrassment, before walking down the aisle with hands clasped.

**xxx**

Reeve pushed Yuffie against the outside stone wall of the church, his face stern with repressed drive, but hands soft with gentleman control. They were secluded for now; once in the open air and away from onlookers, Reeve grabbed his wife's hand and led her to quiet area. The reception awaited them, as they were supposed to meet in the Pagoda after the spoken vows. Instead, the groom thought differently and wanted his bride to himself for a few moments.

Woe to any passing reporter. Woe indeed.

"Reeve," Yuffie hissed. "What are you --"

He silenced with one bruising, desperate kiss. His hands skimmed the length of her waist, holding her against the wall, and fighting the drive to lift up her kimono skirt and take full advantage. "For well over two months, Yuffie," he said, eyes burning with a recognizable fire, "I had you in my home, and an oath of honor to your father was the only thing that stopped me from taking you into my bed and showing you exactly what drove me to accept you as a possible wife."

"I thought you had a fetish for underage girls like your father," she whispered, feeling all of a sudden more vulnerable than when Don Corneo kidnapped her.

Reeve ducked his head and nipped at her throat. Intensity could very well describe his actions, though his hot blood fueled it. "You're not a fetish, Yuffie. You're the woman I love and I'd like to express that love physically if it wasn't for the remote possibility that a reporter could round this corner any minute." His fingers twitched against the her obi.

"You're letting that stop you?"

Those same fingers curled around the bow; the image of it unraveling to expose her soft skin to the air vivid in both his mind and his groin. "We have our reception to attend."

Yuffie's hands were not trapped like they usually were during their past encounters. They were free to roam over hard flesh and earned muscle; to ghost over foreign attire or in this instance, undo a few buttons. "Again, what's your point?"

Her acceptance dictated his next several actions. When Yuffie unraveled the bow and swept her legs up around his waist to hold him close, he took the initiative to pull her down on the grass and draw open the kimono that prevented him from feeling the skin that tasted fresh and young. The ground was soft beneath them, though not like the softness of his tongue as he curled it up from her jugular, around the shell of her ear, and meeting finally at her waiting mouth. Her tongue was eager against his, nimble in movement, and wanting to discover what else it could do.

At the feel of his palm on her naked breast, Yuffie realized that maybe she should have paid attention not to his roaming mouth, but instead toward his wandering hands. While in the heated kiss, Reeve unwound the binds that held her chest. The traditional bindings fell to her hips and the cool air sent chills along her skin. That sensation was soon replaced by Reeve's warm breath as he moved away from her lips and down the front of her torso.

He was gentle, if not a bit desperate in his movements; his lips and tongue warm and pliable, and his teeth nipping tenderly with what could only be considered experience and skill. Yuffie weaved her fingers through his hair, gripping the strands to keep him near her, as he moved across her chest with both breath and calloused hands. She glistened with sweat, but he thought the taste sweet and wanted much more of what she offered.

Several more buttons popped free from his dress shirt and Reeve no longer cared that they were out in the open with only the shrubbery to provide any decency. His reputation as the always-serious commissioner no longer mattered, not with a willing ninja squirming and gasping beneath him. He may be a diplomat and businessman to his core, but he was also very much a man; eventually the side of him that begged for female companionship would win and all sense of modesty would be thrown to the dogs and chomped into pieces.

While his sense of modesty cowered and ran away, his sense of masculinity embraced the way his new wife ran her hands across his shoulders and wrapped her legs by his hips. He couldn't move away from her, only will himself to take her slow when he saw her reach for his belt buckle.

And that was how Godo found them; disheveled and flush in the face, with heavy breath and fear-stricken eyes at unfortunately being caught. Not to mention the blue vibrator that happened to roll out from the scattered fabric and lie directly in the emperor's line of vision.

"By all means, continue if you must," Godo said. "You have every right to do so." Reeve didn't agree, sitting up with speed and downturned eyes. Yuffie's face was a scowl; sharp eyes, hard-pressed mouth and a Wutaiin curse ready to recite. "However, before you consummate out in the open like rutting animals, please be aware of something."

Yuffie fumbled with her clothes. "Dammit, pops! The reception can wait!"

"Shush!" Reeve chastised.

"That's not it at all," the emperor corrected, much too calm for the newlywed's liking. "I would prefer if you didn't ruin your mother's kimono, Yuffie. You were conceived while she wore it." He pointed to a patch of grass not far from his daughter's outstretched leg. "Right there if memory serves me correctly. Your mother was quite the wildcat."

Silence. Stunned, awkward silence. The vibrator didn't seem to care either way.

"Oh, and please refrain from being too loud. We wouldn't want the press to know what you two are doing. I've had enough scandals in the Pagoda, thank you."

He left and Yuffie collapsed into Reeve's chest.

"I think I need a shower now, please."

Reeve sighed. "I'd be happy to join you, but I'm pretty sure we'd get interrupted there, too."

"To the reception?"

He kissed her temple and laced his hand around hers, rather enjoying how their rings glittered in the sunlight. "To the reception."

"Hey, they're sparkling."

Flecks of light bounced off the gold, enhanced by the shadows of the greenery. Reeve pressed his forehead to his bride's and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Like materia, hm?"

She smiled. "I like this better."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

_Mystic: Dedicated to Nariosaw and Marilena. You ladies rock and you know why. ;)_

_Oh, and smut? What? You want what?_

* * *

Yuffie stood before her husband, a sultry glint in her eye, and raised her weapon of choice. Though it wasn't sharp like Cloud's buster sword, or explosive like Vincent's Cerberus, the device she held sparked noticeable fear in Reeve's dark eyes. He flinched once, but stood his ground, picking up his own projectile weapon in retaliation.

"Reeve," she said with a smile. "Be a good husband and stand still for me."

"I think not," he replied. "I'm head of household; _you_ stand still."

"Don't pull that manly crap, Reeve. Stay put right there."

"Don't fidget, Yuffie, or I will punish you in front of all your important guests."

"These are dad's important guests."

He smirked. "On three then. One --"

Yuffie stuffed her piece of cake on his nose.

**xxx**

"Watch those hands, Tuesti!" Cid leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. "Y'all ain't honeymoonin' yet!"

Reeve smiled his most professional and innocent smile. "In front of all these people, Cid? What type of man do you take me for?" He looked down at a snickering Yuffie and arched an eyebrow. She sat in a chair before him, her gown hiked up to reveal one lean leg.

"Find the garter, baby," she purred, winking.

He knelt down amidst wolf-whistles and cat-calls, figuring it would fun to tease his bride and commence some payback for her trick with the wedding cake. Staring into her eyes, his grin turned possessive and he slowly, with great care, moved his hands to cup her ankle. Warm hands with years of control slid up the curve of her calf, fingers still and with just the right amount of pressure. His eye contact remaining, the same hands ran up a svelte thigh until it reached the silk of the garter.

_'Dammit, Reeve!'_ her mind hissed. Her faced turned a healthy shade of crimson and her breath caught in her throat. His palms held her leg still, but his fingers were no longer idle. They played with the elastic, running along its edge, all while keeping composed and refraining from touching her any higher.

"Tuesti! Your hands, you jackass!"

The garter slid down and away, and Reeve raised up to catch his wife in a kiss. He twirled his prize around his finger. "Bachelors, you know the routine," he smiled.

All of them did, save for Vincent. Still, that didn't prevent Reeve from aiming the garter his way so it would land on his claw.

**xxx**

"Prepare for my amazing arm!" Yuffie yelled.

A sea of giggling women waited on the dance floor, nudging and elbowing each other so to better their chances of catching the all-important bouquet. Tradition stated that the bouquet was the sole determining factor for all single women and to not catch it from the happy bride meant another year of loneliness and spinster-hood.

Because everybody knew that flowers decide all and it's never a woman's personality.

They also could not pass up the chance to be felt up by the enigmatic Vincent Valentine; he'd have to place the garter on the winning girl's leg.

Most brides faced backwards and tossed the bouquet over their shoulder. Not Yuffie, naturally. She thought it'd be more fun to have Reeve blindfold her.

Vincent didn't agree as he saw the cut flowers sail into the arms of Wutai's oldest bachelorette, a woman in her seventies who had been around the block more times than the average ice-cream truck.

**xxx**

"I think I'm in love," whispered Reeve as he and Yuffie danced among the crowd. His arm circled around her waist and his opposite hand clasped around hers. He lead a simple box step in rhythm with the music he chose months earlier, and leaned down briefly to kiss her cheek.

She pretended to pout. "You think?"

"I know for a fact."

Friends and colleagues swayed with them; Tifa managed to convince an unwilling Cloud, Cid dancing with caution with expectant Shera, and even a giggling Marlene in Denzel's awkward hands. The press and photographers captured each moment, each small smile, and almost every kiss Reeve and Yuffie tried to share. Nothing was secret among them yet, though right now, it didn't need to be.

**xxx**

After the many congratulations and wishes of good luck, the happy couple prepared to board the airship that would take them to the RV in Nibelheim. Yuffie released a group of balloons as one last celebratory act. Instead of throwing rice, the guests blew bubbles and Reeve wondered if he'd have to drag Yuffie away from the onslaught of repeatedly popping them. When he whispered that the flight lasted three hours and his smile arched in male eagerness, she caught the hint and began to board. Cid groaned because it was _his_ airship.

"Keep her safe, Commissioner," said Godo, bowing once.

Reeve returned the act of respect. "No harm will ever come to your daughter, sir. You have my word."

Amidst claps and cheers, the airship roared into the sky to begin its trek to Nibelheim.

Cid lit a cigarette, grabbed the helm, and tried to keep his composure. A lot of things can happen in three hours; strange, dirty things that were illegal in most parts of Gaia.

**xxx**

Yuffie didn't make it past the hallway that led to the rooms on board. A pair arms held her flush against the wall, gripping her wrists above her head so to better access her throat. A tongue swirled against the sweat-scented flesh before biting down on the jugular, causing a gasp to escape her. "Reeve," she whispered, hooking her leg high up by his hip to get him even closer than he already was to her. "Don't stop what you're doing. I swear, I'll kill you if you make me wait any longer."

He loosened his grip on her hands, groaning when she moved one through his hair and let the other rest near the top of his shirt. His jacket had been discarded earlier and sat somewhere on deck, away from the risque actions about to transpire. With one article of clothing down, Yuffie was all to determined to get rid of the others. "I don't have the willpower to stop now," he answered, kissing her on the mouth full and hard, letting his tonge plunge deep inside to curl around her own. She whimpered, and he pressed harder, his free hand now grasping the leg at his hip and sliding it upward at a skin-crawling pace.

She gasped again when it reached her mid-thigh, the kimono being pushed away in the process. He freed her mouth long enough for her to suck in needed air, but occupied himself with moving his other hand to her breast and smiling against her jaw. "You could never kill me, Yuffie."

She raised her opposite leg to completely trap him. "I can try, Reeve." A few buttons popped from his dress shirt and scattered on the hard floor. "I'm more than capable of it."

With the opening of his shirt came the aroma of his cologne, fused with the scent of perspiration from the time spent dancing at the reception. Far from offensive, it drew heat away from Yuffie's flushed face and carried it down to her core where the hand that held her leg twitched to find slick dampness beneath soft silk. "Bed," he mumbled. "I'd rather take you there then here on a wall."

Instead of complying like a good little virgin, Yuffie opened his shirt further down and began to peel it away from his shoulders. His response was to penetrate one finger, just to tease and test her, into her slit and letting his thumb touch upon small piece of hypo-allergenic metal. The shirt hung at his elbows and her breath caught in her throat; his index didn't stay still inside her, but moved in and out with tact and extreme care. Her mouth hovered over his, as she was in a slight state of _'hot damn, this feels way to good to be considered such a sin.'_

At least, so said the pious men in Leviathan's temple if she were to do this outside of wedlock.

"Just take me somewhere, Reeve," she finally answered. "I don't care where." Despite those rules of chastity, Yuffie felt like kicking herself hard in the ass for not taking things to the extreme on Reeve's couch. She didn't have time to test her flexibility as he gripped her hand to drag her down the hallway to the closest available room. Space issues called for simplicity and the majority of the rooms were no bigger than a cheap motel for truckers. An end table with a little lamp sat next to a queen-sized bed, both in the center of the room and perpendicular to the door. Because of the run through the halls, the bow holding Yuffie's kimono closed loosened and her gown shifted, exposing a bare shoulder and an indecent amount of cleavage. Reeve didn't think so as he pushed the gown open and dropped the obi on the carpeted floor.

"Does this suffice?" he asked, drawing the satin away from her body to let it fall off and pool at her feet. It left her in nothing more than white lace, with damp hair that clung to her forehead.

His shirt fluttered to the floor, as was her answer to his question. Expecting her arms to circle his neck and bring him closer in embrace, how surprised he was to be thrown face-first on the bed with her straddling his back. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I see some ink."

He chuckled. "And?"

"It's hot."

Skilled fingers traced over a detailed tattoo of Bahamut, King of all Dragons, and done in the style of Kalm legends. It spanned across his shoulder blades and, although no female could deny the raise in sexiness level, Yuffie noticed something rather ... different about the creature. "Reeve, does your dragon have a goatee or am I seeing things?"

"No, I asked the tattoo artist to put a goatee on him," he shrugged, resting his chin on his hands. "And yes, I was sober when I had it done."

"Sexy."

"I do try."

The thing with Reeve though, he really didn't have to try hard. His entire demeanor, his persona, his laugh; all radiated sex and his experience with it. Nothing about it was crude or insensative; it was simply a pleasure he enjoyed and something he knew he was good at performing. When he turned over so Yuffie was straddling his lap and with him gripping her thighs once more, she leaned down to capture his lips in a softer, less intense kiss. One that warranted gentle tongues and pliable, nimble bites. He kept his grip on her legs, but they traveled up, one clasping around her hip and the other hooking around the waistband of her panties.

He purposefully let his finger trail along the dip in her waist and skim across her lower abdomen, taking care to move with careful hesitation. Somehow, her focus was torn between that simple touch and the more intricate movements of his mouth; she didn't feel his other hand go up her stomach and around to her back where with one snap, her bra came loose and fell away.

"One hand," she said. Not that she was surprised since she always knew years of engineering left Reeve with amazing hands.

He just smiled and continued to kiss her, pulling her tighter so their bare chests met in an array of sweat and urgent need. Too much time passed since the commissioner felt a pair of firm, young breasts and it sparked all instincts within his soul to awaken. His dress slacks, suddenly too uncomfortable, begged to be removed and Yuffie happily complied by reaching for his belt buckle.

After a few moments of more wandering hands and shuffling of bothersome clothes, Yuffie found herself pinned beneath a very naked and very horny Reeve. Half-lidded eyes stared down at her flushed face, before leaving another kiss upon her lips. Warm, masculine hands took their rightful place on his wife, massaging her chest with tender strokes and light pinches on a perky nipple that proved too much for his mouth to resist. Shifting down and thoroughly enjoying how she clutched at his hair when he did so, he took a breast in his mouth, keeping his teeth in check and using only his breath and tongue to send unknown chills down her spine.

"Reeve." She grabbed his shoulders, unknowningly next to the wings of his dragon. "Oh, dear gods."

He didn't expect her to be quiet during any part of sex; foreplay especially. This was Yuffie; his Yuffie; his wife. Many things about her once enticed him from the far reaches of WRO; her little shorts, her tiny tops, the curve of her legs whenever she sat on his desk and pleaded for something or other. Now that was all his to touch, to take, to fucking claim in moment he wanted for a very, very long time.

"Reeve!" she panted, losing her grip on him as that damnable tongue of his made a journey down to her naval. She tried to keep her eyes open long enough to watch what he was doing, to maybe see his body over hers. They failed to do so, and they slipped closed when he slipped down the tiny piece of lace that could hardly be called underwear.

He saw a ring; a sterling silver ring pierced horizontally through her clitoral hood. A tiny jewel hung down from the ring itself and he flicked it once with the tip of his finger. "Is that a topaz?"

"Shut up and do that thing with your tongue again."

She almost didn't expect him to comply, but parted her legs in a wide stance when he did so. Damp curls (neatly trimmed to avoid mishaps in her short-shorts) tasted sweet and lush, the soft folds even sweeter. It was innocent, yet ready all the same. He pushed a finger inside, mimicking the movements another part of him would perform, and made his tongue lick not just her slick vulva, but also her inner thighs and up around her hips. He wanted her full and open, to lessen the eventual pain.

She gripped him again at the sudden contrast. The sharp scrape of his goatee against her smooth, curvy flesh equaled certain sensations felt only through sitting on the washing machine during spin cycle. Masturbation proved an occasional activity for the ninja and explained why laundry was a favourite chore. Reeve often crossed her mind when she did pleasure herself, but now he was real and down between her legs, proving once and for all that his mouth could be used for things besides barking orders.

Satisfied that the squirming girl could handle what was to come with minimal discomfort, Reeve raised up and kissed his way toward her mouth. Yuffie pulled him harshly into a kiss, yanking him by his hair, and briefly wondered what became of the device he built. Then she remembered. _'Just the basics'_.

Reeve hissed when she gripped his erection, though not surprised at her lack of shyness. Curious hands stroked along its length, almost in awe at the thickness and veiny feel. He cupped her cheek and her eyes moved up to meet his. Desire mirrored in the dark depths and she braced herself for the invasion.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear. "It'll hurt less."

Her breaths came deep and she opened her legs wide. Taking care to position himself comfortably, he pushed; slowly at first until he was halfway inside, then the other half until he was buried to the hilt. She grimaced and clutched at his shoulders, crying out into the crook of his neck, and dug her nails into his skin. Dull pain rumbled through her, the breaking and tearing of her hymen, the last shred of her virginity. Wutai's princess was no longer _white_.

The pain didn't subside like she thought it would, not with Reeve's larger-than-average cock penetrating her slit, but it wasn't the worst she'd ever felt. His movements were not quick and they let her body adjust to his invasion so she could release her vice-grip on his shoulders and lean back into the pillows, eyelids barely staying open.

He kissed her palm while he thrusted, then laced his fingers through hers. She sighed next to his cheek, moaned when he kissed her throat, and shuddered when he began to quicken his pace. Pain turned to near non-existent, slowly being replaced by this new sensation that no self-pleasure or washing machine could ever give. This was the feeling of pure man, of pure sex. She felt complete and filled to her very core, of being stretched and almost overwhelmed.

Yuffie didn't stay still like most virgins would; she fought through the remaining lingers of discomfort and allowed her instincts to take over. Moving her hips in time with his, minor at first, but pressing upward so that one special spot Reeve hit would hit even harder.

"There, Reeve," she urged him. "Right _there_."

Taking her mewls of encouragement and other bodily actions as sensual hints, he bucked and penetrated deeper, pressing into the jewel of her ring to squarely hit her clitoris. While it could be considered a long-shot to give a girl an orgasm her first time, that didn't stop Reeve from trying. He knew from past experiences that all it took was the right touch, the right place, and the sparks would eventually fly to the moon.

Or, when Yuffie was the girl in question, soar halfway to Jupiter before coming back down to hang among the atmosphere. Her moans grew and nails clenched over hard, sweaty skin. It started in her lower abdomen, spread out to her limbs, and crashed in the rest of her being. Breath shook, fingers ran through wet hair, "Reeeeeeve!"

A younger, more eager man would've stopped and let the girl's pulsating muscles bring him to orgasm, but Reeve prided himself on his patience and self-control. He continued to push inside to draw out her climax, letting it linger and hang as long as physically able. "You're all mine, Yuffie. All mine forever."

"Oh, gods."

With a final hard-pressed kiss, he released and plunged in her to the hilt. A growl emanated from his throat; possessive and almost brute. His seed dripped hot down her legs when he finally withdrew, and neither cared about the potential consequences.

Breathless and spent, Yuffie wrapped herself in his arms, saying, "I think I'm in love."

He quirked an eyebrow and kissed her temple. "You think?"

"Nah, I'm damn sure. Really, really, damn sure."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. Woot.**

_Mystic: Props to Marilena. An idea of hers appears at the end of this chapter._

* * *

Reeve groaned and lifted his hands to his eyes. He felt relaxed, though completely drained of his senses. A check of his watch on the nightstand showed the time to be late afternoon, but if they were close to Nibelheim the time was likely to be near nightfall. Yuffie's body spray lingered on his chest and the make-up she was forced to wear for the ceremony lay smudged on her skin. Soft snores resonated from her dozing face as she cuddled beneath his arm, blissful, and body exhausted.

What Reeve needed was coffee; coffee and a hot shower. They would land soon and he did not particularly look forward to the long drive in the RV. It was Yuffie who insisted they drive at night; the roads would be empty and traffic light. Though he eventually agreed with her reasoning, that didn't give the remedy for a tired man after he deflowered a virgin.

He winced at the sudden thought. A quick peek under the sheets confirmed his suspicions; blood covered him. He had hoped that Yuffie's martial arts training would have prevented most of the tearing. She spent years climbing trees, riding chocobos, and performing flexible manuevers only an olympic gymnast could achieve; all of which could rupture a girl. Looking back, he knew he hadn't been as gentle as he wanted to be, but Yuffie didn't complain, during or even after.

She shifted against him, opening her eyes. "I need a ginger tablet."

He kissed her temple. "A what?"

"A ginger tablet; it settles my stomach."

"Are you sure it's the airship?" he asked, smirking. "You might be pregnant."

Yuffie giggled. "You'd love that, Reeve; knocking up your child-bride on the first fuck." She yawned then, stretching her arms and rolling onto her stomach. "Seriously, either get me a ginger tablet or screw me again. Sex distracts my poor tummy."

He pretended to think a moment. "I lack a ginger tablet, so ..."

His wife playfully shrieked once pinned beneath him, his chest flush against her back. "Cid's gonna kill us!" she laughed.

"Possible, but it might be worth the risk." He silenced any protests (not that were any) by lifting her hair off her neck and drawing his mouth across the sweaty skin. Using a knee to push apart her legs, Reeve positioned himself once more, all prepared to take his wife again despite the glaring arguments from the pilot above them. She was still wet from the previous encounter that barely ended an hour ago, still damp from _him. _The small rest they shared afterward was enough to energize him for another round, a brute and subconcious way to again claim her as his. That gentleman side that knew better than to make love to her again after such a short time was drowned out by the way she gripped his hands; approving and ready.

"Damn, manly fox, Reeve," she spoke into the pillows. "You didn't pop a little blue pill, did you?"

He entered, swift and slick and deeper than before, moving his hands down to grip her waist and hold her so he could penetrate from behind. "It's all you, Yuffie," he said, voice husky and low. On his knees and holding her up flush to his hips, he moved quicker than before, using her cues to guide him as to what was too rough or not rough enough.

She clenched her hands into the sheets at his quick invasion, groaning because she was still sore, but then moaning because each thrust sent shockwaves through her system. Never did Yuffie picture Reeve as a possessive alpha-male in bed; he used his smile, his hands, his sheer ability to seduce, and all she could do was comply with the parting of her legs because it felt so damn good.

Not wanting to associate with the common wild dog (though Reeve did like this image of his young wife on her hands and knees), he leaned down enough to brush his stomach and chest against her back, sliding his hands up along her sides to balance on one and use the other to massage her breasts. The hand that held him on the bed laced around hers, a simple act of tenderness that clashed with the other ways his body moved.

He bucked again, snapping his hips into hers, encouraged by her high-pitched squeals. Pain was once more forgotten about, as everything he did compensated with simple pleasure; kissing her jaw, touching her breasts and abdomen, and squeezing her hand. Those actions revealed a man driven by love to see his woman writhe in ecstasy, while the basal, more powerful motions with his cock was driven by sheer lust to see her squirm for _him_. Because of him. Because each little cry, each time she whispered his name, each time he felt her shudder; all fueled that bastard, dominant side of him that made rampaging feminists run in terror.

She tried to arch against him, tried to reciprocate his actions so it wouldn't be only him doing the all the work. But Reeve hooked his arm tight around her middle, holding her flush under him, and whispered words by her ear that made a blush spread faster than a whore's thighs at the Honeybee Inn. They were wanton and unlike his usual polite nature. Each syllable melded with his thrusts, and her surprising response brought him that much closer to climax. _"Harder, Reeve."_ It was barely a murmer, but an order he had no trouble obeying.

This time, his orgasm was strong and highly aggressive. He was as deep as physically able, pausing at the height of it, and taking in the addictive feel of her internal flutterings. The sheets were tangled around their legs, stained with blood and new sweat. When he withdrew, she groaned in what he thought might have been in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Yuffie."

"Holy crap; for what?" She lacked the capability to move and gazed at him while collapsed on her stomach. He sat straight by the headboard, chest near dripping with perspiration, and hair damp across his forehead and neck. His breath was heavy and came in shallow pants; dark eyes closed in the aftermath. "For being a horny bastard?" -- Pant -- "For being all hot and -- "

"I think I was too rough with you."

If Reeve had opened his eyes, he'd have seen a look of utter confusion on the face of his bride. She stared at his downturned mouth and furled eyebrows, wondering if Vincent had snuck inside and slipped Reeve a magical potion of emo-angst juice. That possibility was tossed out of her mind as soon as it registered because if Vincent had snuck on board, he would've used his claw to gouge out his eyes. Yuffie concluded that he'd do so out of jealousy since Reeve had both moves and equipment. Mr. Wannabe-Vampire compensated with a tri-barrel gun, an obvious sign of small genitalia. Duh.

Yuffie then concluded that her mind contained the most logic after sex. She pushed herself to her elbows and crawled over to straddle his stomach. He opened his eyes at the feel of feminine skin once more against his very masculine. "Yes?" he asked, clasping his hands at her waist.

"Maybe I like the rough."

He smiled. "Give your thanks to Shinra." He kissed her again, gentle. "Years of working under stuffy, grumpy old men turned me into quite the tiger in bed. It was the one place I could assert my own sense of dominance."

"As long as Scarlet never got to pet the tiger, your past is forgiven and forgotten."

Another kiss. "No, I was the one of the rare few that turned down her advances."

"You're probably just saying that so I won't be pissed," Yuffie replied, resting her head on his shoulder, "but I'll believe it 'cuz you made my first time fun."

"I'm not a lying husband, Yuffie."

"Good, then I'll never have to nag at you with my rolling pin."

"You can't bake."

"I still have a rolling pin for purposes of self-defense."

"Like the ninja stars and shurikens aren't enough?" he asked, laughing.

Yuffie raised up, tracing the lines of his goatee with her hand. "You're enough."

**xxx**

Cid glared. "Y'all think I'm stupid, but I'm not."

"I don't believe I ever hinted that you were," Reeve shrugged.

Yuffie snorted and leaned against the best lover to ever grace all of Gaia. They were seated on deck, now in casual attire for the pending drive to Gongaga, and battling the heated stare-down from a creeped out pilot. Cid couldn't be angry for a messy room, since Reeve insisted that clean sheets be placed on the bed and the pile of discarded clothes be picked up and packed away. Not one evidence of the trysts was left for the naked eye and unless Cid owned a blacklight, the newlyweds were in the clear.

Unlike the sheets currently in the laundry shoot.

"Three hours." Cid looked away as he spoke. "Ya couldn't wait three fuckin' hours."

Reeve grinned, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Consider this payback for your and Shera's rendezvous in the WRO company vehicle." Cid's cigarette dropped to the ground. "I believe we're even now."

"They had sex in the car?!" Yuffie stared, wide-eyed. "EWWWWWWWW!"

"You had sex on my airship," he retorted.

She wagged her eyebrows. "I know, huh."

"Have fun in the Gongagan Jungles."

"Oh, we will."

Cid grit his teeth. "Reeve, I know you two will be like rabbits, but give the rest of us a call now and then."

"Naturally."

Cid sighed and shook his head. "And hey, when ya get back, we can knock back a few and complain about married life." He looked back them, smiling wide. "Talkin' to Cloud just gets annoying."

**xxx**

While airships tended to be the mortal enemy of Yuffie Tuesti (she thought her new name kicked serious ass), ground vehicles didn't give her much trouble. A can of lemon-lime soda was enough to curb any nausea caused by the fumes. Sitting next to Reeve as he drove gave a nice distraction, too. They chatted about this and that, finding amusement in Cid's earlier reaction and wondering if his unborn spawn's first words would be something profane. Street lights illuminated the roadway and created an ethereal landscape to hold their attention. Cities dotted the distance, and Reeve realized that driving at night was surprisingly calming to his earlier nerves.

"Hey," Yuffie interjected. "Do you know the first thing I want to do when we reach Gongaga?" Reeve gave her a knowing smile, and she laughed. "Okay, maybe the second thing."

"What is it?"

"I heard you can rent a canoe and travel along one of the rivers there." She turned in her seat and said, very excited, "We can pack a lunch, canoe to a secluded spot, and have a picnic."

He smirked, taking a sip from his coffee. "What about dessert?"

"Whip cream for the sexy win!"

"Why do I have the feeling you already pre-rented the canoe for us?"

"'Cuz I totally did. Oh, and the whip cream is in the fridge."

"Did you pack _actual_ food in the refrigerator?"

"Milk, bread, cheese, yaddayadda ..."

Reeve tilted his head in mock-thought. "Clothes?"

"What for?"

"Any protection?" he asked.

That inquiry earned him his first wife-smack on the arm. Now that they were legally wed, it was Yuffie's sworn duty to whack her husband on the arm every single time he asked a stupid or redundant question. Since ancient times, all women earned the right to abuse the upper arm of said male and the divine ritual must forever be carried out lest men think they remain in control. "Reeve!" she shrieked. "We didn't use any in the airship. Why the hellfire would we use it now?!"

He rubbed his bicep. "That brings back fond memories of my mother hitting my father."

"I'm sure your police officer dad deserved to be smacked by your hippie mom."

"And I'm just making sure you okay with one day birthing my spawn."

"Peachy keen."

"I prefer apples, actually."

A grin of pure mischief manifested on her face. "Be afraid, Reeve; I will write HORNY IDIOT on your forehead. In permanent marker."

"Rubbing alcohol can remove it."

Her grin grew wider. "I'll write it somewhere else then."

No grown man should fear a black marker, but Reeve couldn't help but feel weary of "where" his wife would target him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Hm, I think it's time to have fun with dialogue for a bit. I use fanfiction for practice and now, I'm practicing. _

* * *

"So, who was your first time with?"

"It was back in high school. I don't remember her name."

"Was she a virgin too?"

Reeve chuckled. "Not really."

"Ha! You lost it to a slut."

"I wouldn't call her a slut," he said. "Just horizontally accessible."

**xxx**

"What about your first blow-job?"

"Same girl."

Snerk. "She was mouth accessible too?"

**xxx**

"Oh! I got another one!"

Sigh. "Why the sudden sexual inquisition? This isn't exactly my idea of naked time."

"So I can brag how I'll be the only girl to ever again tap your cute ass."

"Ah."

She leaned on her elbows, facing him. "Ever have a three-way?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you _were_ a frat boy."

He scowled. "I'll admit to the occasional one-night stand, but I've never engaged in a menage a trois. Luis did though."

"Does Harmony know?"

" ... That's how they met."

**xxx**

"Ever kiss a guy?"

"That's sick, Yuffie."

She straddled his stomach, smiling an especially evil grin. "But everyone experiments in college. It's okay, I won't judge you." She thought a minute and said, "Hey, what about if another guy just surprised it on you --"

"I think you've watched a certain movie too many times."

"Now that I think of it, the actor kinda looks like you."

He silenced her with a kiss. "Don't even think it."

"But --"

"No."

**xxx**

Reeve pondered for a minute, watching with a curious eye as Yuffie bounced on the bed. It helped that she was naked, with flushed cheeks and an eager smile. His attention was snagged by her petite form, not at all shocked that after a morning of sex her energy was at an all-time high. "I heard you once kissed Cloud," he said, speaking from behind his coffee cup.

"I heard you once slept with Elena," she retorted back.

Bounce, bounce, bounce. Reeve's eyes refused to look away. "That ... uh, was quite a while ago."

"So was Cloud."

"I heard you once had a crush on Vincent."

She stopped bouncing. "Yeah, like that would ever compare to the epic love story that is Reeve Tuesti and a pink paisley couch." He moved to interrupt, but she resumed the movement that made his head extremely happy, and he forgot whatever argument his mind could contrive. "I bet you miss that slutty couch, don't you? She treated you so well, but then you sobered up and promptly dropped her like a forgotten prostitute."

He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "I requested that the dean let me take her with me, but he refused. Sometimes I still wonder about her, whether she's being treated well and her upholstery cared for." Another sigh. "I guess I'll never know."

"No mistresses, Reeve. Couches, futons, loveseats; not happening."

"Can't blame a man for trying."

A pillow to his face further revealed her thoughts on the matter.

**xxx**

"Did your mom ever grow pot?"

"What?"

"You said she was hippie."

Reeve thought a minute, and replied, "I'm pretty sure she did before I was born." He shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Dad used to tease her about it."

"Ha!" Yuffie collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Reeve shrugged again. "Isn't it tradition for Wutaiin emperors to smoke opium?"

Yuffie stopped laughing.

**xxx**

"Reeve, do you even know how to steer a canoe?"

He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Not a clue, my dear."

Yuffie winced. "Pet names already?"

"You'll grow to like them." A kiss to her cheek softened her expression. "My darling."

"Oh, ewwww!" The boat shifted to the side as she grimaced, and Reeve struggled to right their center of balance. "Reeve! The hell?!"

"Sit still!"

Snort. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"I'm all for skinny-dipping, Yuffie," he admitted, "but not in an area where we can be caught. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Than steer toward there!" She pointed to a bend in the river that led to a secluded sand bar. Trees and shrubbery circled the shallow water, offering shade and privacy for adventerous lovers who desired a return to nature. "Wahoo! Get your clothes off, Reeve!"

"A proper wife would _help_ her husband strip down, not order him."

"And a proper husband would've already been naked."

There were times when Reeve simply adored Yuffie's attempt at logic; it made him want to pinch her cheeks and give her a cookie. Then he realized thoughts like that gave him a Lolita-complex.

Not that he minded.

**xxx**

"Yuffie, did you write horny idiot on me last night?"

"Nope."

"Yuffie ... "

"I wrote GOOD FUCK instead."

**xxx**

Yuffie flipped the cell phone closed and jumped into Reeve's lap. "Tifa says 'hi'."

"Hm-mm." Reeve grabbed her hand to plant a kiss on her knuckles. "And what else did she say? Dishing out the girltalk already?"

"You bet! Guess who has the bigger penis."

He scowled and dropped her hand. "You talked measurements?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time Cloud and I discuss breasts." Yuffie opened her mouth to retort, but lost her voice when male hands slid up her shirt. "Get the book, Yuffie. I'd like to show you the perks of chapter six."

**xxx**

Reeve turned into a very cocky man after sex; smug, arrogant, and pestering Yuffie for another round. He became diplomatic and often used his negotiating skills to persuade her decision. This was a man used to getting his way in the boardroom and he wasn't going to let the bedroom be any different. After only one week in Gongaga, Yuffie wondered how potent a man could be, and how much longer he could stay that way. Not to say that Reeve was old, but he wasn't exactly a young stag either.

When she woke to the sound of rain that Saturday morning, an interesting thought crossed her mind; Reeve would prefer to stay indoors today and, most likely, inside her. It wasn't a terrible thought, just a very, very interesting one. And highly unexpected. Sure enough, she felt his arms around her waist and his mouth against the back of her throat.

"Gongagan thunderstorms can be rather rough."

His voice was husky in the early mornings, low and gruff. Unshaven stubble scraped across her skin, but she doubted that Reeve would make the effort to trim his recognizable beard. He had other things on his mind, and it was evident in the erection pressed against her back. A slight buck of his hips, paired with his palm traveling toward her breasts, revealed his intentions to spend the time performing another rough phenomenon.

"Just can't get enough of me, can ya Reevey?" She turned over to meet his lips in a kiss. "That's okay; sex is addictive like that."

He could still taste the remains of last night's sake on her tongue. "You're addictive."

"And you're a horny alpha male."

Another hard kiss, and he pinned her beneath him. "I've yet to hear you complain."

She parted her legs and hooked her ankles around his back. "All you hear is me moaning your name."

Whatever sounds they made that morning was drowned out by the storm overhead. Though not many native Gongagans pledged allegiance to Leviathan, the deity's plentiful rainfall was always seen as a welcoming sign of good fortune. Considering that the heavens opened the greatest whenever Yuffie was in the arms of her husband, one had to wonder if Leviathan was a sick voyeur who got his rocks off watching the pair go at it.

**xxx**

Like most newlyweds, Reeve and Yuffie used the honeymoon to thoroughly explore their new sexual relationship. While Reeve usually took the upper-hand in matters of the flesh, that didn't mean he ignored his wife's pleasure. He wanted to hear her yell out his name, to feel her nails across his back, and see her shudder and squirm because of his touch. Like him, Yuffie got a kick out of hearing Reeve growl in orgasm, seeing his muscles flex and shift, and feeling his breath against her skin. Sweat and cologne lingered in the air after their encounters, but it wasn't offensive as Yuffie enjoyed a good snuggle afterwords.

As much as Reeve liked the dominant positions of missionary or doggy-style, he wasn't adverse to Yuffie throwing him on his back and riding him the Wutaiin way. It gave his hands ample opportunity to caress and fondle while she decided the pace and depth. In the same way, his bride enjoyed too much pushing him into a chair and straddling his lap for a round of seated sex. That was when the silk rope came into play; she'd tie his hands back so he _couldn't_ touch her except in one way. In retaliation for her dominatrix moment, he'd take back the upper-hand by testing her flexibility. Reeve thanked his lucky stars that Yuffie started each morning and ended each evening with a round of yoga. Acrobatic positions that warranted having her ankles level with ears proved little difficulty for her.

He just wished she didn't expect the same of him.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Why, yes; I did make an indirect reference to Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. Go me. And drugs are bad, mmkay?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Well, this fanfic has come to a close, dear readers. Thank you all so much for your support and wonderful, well-rounded reviews. I've received some excellent comments and advice that will surely help me when I try to get published in the real world. You guys are great. Don't forget to tell me what you thought, 'kay? Try to find the Mulan reference. :)_

* * *

While Wutai reaped the financial benefits of the new alliance, Mr. and Mrs. Tuesti adjusted to their new lives together. For the most part, the transition was smooth; only poor Cait Sith needed time to discover his new role in the family. Wasabi could care less as long as food was brought to her and her sunny spot by the window went undisturbed. Reeve still has the scars from _that_ mistake. Note to self: Do not attempt to awaken sleeping tabby lest you summon a demon cat worse than Chaos. Yuffie laughed, then went to the first aid in the kitchen. A bandage and kiss made it all better.

Arguments between the couple classified as a battle of wits more than a battle of words. A successful tactic (she thought so anyway) of Yuffie's was to lock Reeve out of the house; it calmed her nerves and raised his blood pressure at the same time. He'd break back inside and aim a glare that caused Cait to duck under his creator's desk. She'd mock him with a curt smile, but it disappeared when his arms crossed over his chest. Like at WRO, that action prompted Yuffie to actually shut her trap and listen to what he had to say; though, the latter came about thanks to his few choice words.

"Keep doing that, Yuffie," he said one day, "and you'll screw it up."

She decided to open her ears.

Life at headquarters remained relatively the same; Yuffie continued to go out on field missions to gather information, and Reeve ran the boardroom with stoic authority. Not that they kept the marriage separate from work; on the contrary, lunch and breaks were shared together, and Reeve wasn't beyond a kiss in the hallway or whispering 'I love you' after a meeting. Working alongside one another proved a valuable asset to the marriage because they never missed each other. They worked as a team to bring the world into unity.

When asked by the press what the best part of being a top spy was, Yuffie responded, "Sleeping with the boss! Duh!"

"What was your opinion of him when you first met after Meterfall?" Cameras flashed at the pair.

"I thought he was weird like whoa."

"When did that opinion change, Lady Tuesti?"

Snerk. "I still think he's weird." Along with being called "Lady Tuesti", but she wasn't about to tell them that. Torturing the press got old after a while.

Reeve chuckled, pulled her into a kiss, and told the press to "take five". He had no qualms of kissing her in public, though he did keep it clean. Showing outward affection meant he held no regrets over the union, and also brought out his inner caveman by stating that Yuffie was _his _wife and no one else could have her. She didn't mind it; in fact, she welcomed any advances Reeve made. Yuffie wasn't aware of his internal reasoning, but if she could mind-read, she'd find that his excuses matched her own.

Questions aimed at the commissioner: "What did you first think of the princess?"

"Jailbait," he answered. "Someone I needed to stay far away from."

"How would you describe her now?"

"Mine," he winked.

Yuffie clapped her hands. "Yaaaaaay!" Another kiss; this time, initiated by the Lady Tuesti herself.

* * *

Three months after Reeve and Yuffie's wedding, Shera went into labor. All of AVALANCHE made the trek to Rocket Town, excited that the second-generation of their historical group would make his or her arrival. They traveled via a WRO plane and, unlike before, ginger tablets failed to work their stomach magic. Yuffie spent the majority of the ride with her head buried in a brown bag, or collapsed on her husband's lap with a cool cloth on her forehead. Cloud mentioned a tranquilizer, but Reeve denied him with a quick 'no'. Until their own pregnancy test read positive, they weren't about to risk unnecessary medication.

Reeve picked up that one test at the hospital pharmacy, thinking that Yuffie would take it after the Highwind baby's birth. He thought wrong; Yuffie snuck into the maternity floor restroom and made quick work of the device thanks to the twenty ounce bottle of lemon-lime soda in her stomach. The box read five minutes for the results and those results were supposedly ninety-nine percent accurate. Too nervous to wait those five minutes, she left the stick on the sink and exited toward the hallway, bumping into Tifa.

"Uh ... how's Shera doing?"

Tifa smiled, quite excited. "She's nine centimeters dilated. The nurse is getting the warming bed set up."

"Cid still freaking out?"

"More like jumpy," Cloud explained. "The no smoking rule is putting him on edge."

Yuffie snorted, then looked to the left where her husband stood by the nursery window. He gazed inside the glass pane, watching with a softened gaze as a pediatrician hovered over a newborn. His eyes drifted over the bassinet where tiny hands squirmed and little legs kicked. He continued to stare as the doctor swaddled the baby in a blanket and handed him to a nurse. A few words passed between them, then the pediatrician left to await the birth of the baby in Room 216.

"I think someone's getting Daddy Fever."

He jumped, startled. "Oh!"

"Gee, Reeve; lost in thought there?" Yuffie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Daydreaming."

"I took the test."

His eyes widened. "And?"

"... It takes five minutes."

His sigh echoed down the hospital hallway, only to be drowned out by a shrill shriek from behind a closed door. Elmyra ran out moments later, face white. "Is everything alright?" Reeve asked.

The woman swallowed once, before answering, "Let's just say that Shera is in a really foul mood right now."

"No shit, Sherlock," Barret scoffed. "She's having a baby."

"That's not entirely it," she said. "Shera's almost ready to start pushing and the nurses aren't allowing anything except ice chips."

"So?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, boy." Tifa facepalmed and shook her head.

Elmyra nodded. "No tea allowed."

As if on cue, another shriek, then, "I WANT SOME DAMN TEA!"

Loud sobs were heard shortly after the outburst. Later, Cid refused to say whether they were his or his wife's.

* * *

Another hour passed. Yuffie fell asleep in Reeve's lap as he sat on the floor. Barret sat in one of the few chairs, Marlene happily content on his lap and reading her schoolbook. Denzel stayed close to Tifa and Cloud, all three watching a comedy show on the television set. Vincent flipped through a few of the magazines, but quickly stopped when he realized most of the articles discussed episiotomies and the benefits of breastfeeding. He resigned himself to staring at the wall. Cait Sith and Nanaki remained outside on the hospital grounds; Cait's robotic engineering had a tendency to screw with the hospital machinery and Nanaki, being the other non-human in the group, decided to accompany him.

Reeve's mind continued to drift off to a hopeful future, to an expanding family. Baby fever didn't strike just women, and he desired the cure that was a tiny being comprised of his own flesh and blood. He remembered the pregnancy test then, his eyes darting down to his sleeping wife. With the commotion of Shera's labor, both had forgotten about the stick on the bathroom sink.

"Yuffie." He tried to gently shake her awake. "Yuffie."

" ... Huh?" She rubbed her eyes, looking around at her surroundings. "Did they have their baby yet?"

"No," he answered, his voice rushed. "Go check in the bathroom."

" ... Huh?" Yuffie stared at him briefly, then her eyes brightened in realization. "Oh, no! I completely forgot about it!"

The others in the room turned to stare, but before anyone asked a question, heavy footsteps thumped down the hallway. Cid poked his head in the waiting room, a tiny bundle in his arms. "Y'all come meet my daughter!"

Reactions were immediate. Squeals, expressions of approval, and congratulatory remarks. Denzel and Marlene stood on tiptoe to see the baby girl, the newest AVALANCHE addition.

"Apple of her daddy's eye, this one, " Cid beamed. "Rebecca Highwind."

Baby Rebecca had small tufts of the lightest blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and her father's nose. Her cheeks were round and red, but one could easily tell they resembled Shera's more prominant ones.

"She's adorable, Cid." Tifa gently stroked Rebecca's hair. "How is Shera?"

"Tired," he said. "And hungry; pushing this little munchkin out zapped her energy. The nurse is supposed to bring her something." He looked down at his daughter, suddenly understanding the special bond between Barret and Marlene. His smile showed not just pride, but also fear of raising an innocent child, tender love for his little girl, and a more appreciation for all things female. "Off to the nursery, Becky. The baby doc' wants to peek at ya."

The test results lay on the sink, forgotten once more.

* * *

Another few hours passed.

Rebecca "Becky" Highwind was fawned and cooed over. Shera took a much deserved rest, then happily breastfed her daughter, Cid grinning all the while. He managed to sneak out for a smoke, but not before a quick bathroom break. A stick lay on the sink--a girly stick. The same style of stick that revealed to him and Shera nine months earlier that they spawned a tiny tax deduction.

"Whose pregnancy test is this?" he gruffed, holding the device in his hand. "And what the hell is it doing lying on the counter? That's just nasty."

Eyes widened and eyebrows raised to the ceiling. Yuffie paled. "Uh ... what does it say?"

"Hell should I know. Shera used a digital one."

Reeve facepalmed. "Are there two lines?"

"Yeah."

He achieved the cure. Amidst claps and pats on the back, between Yuffie's embarrassed giggle and Tifa's excited squeal, Reeve's fever of fathering a child skyrocketed to proportions unmeasured by top medical researchers. He sat down as the information fully registered, catching his wife when she glomped his lap. His large hand rested on her stomach.

"Wow," was the only word he could think to say.

* * *

"A grandchild!" Godo exclaimed over the phone. "Are you sure? You're in circumstances?"

Yuffie made a face. "In cirmcum -- what now? I'm knocked up!"

The emperor couldn't see the slight hollow of Reeve's cheekbones, a sure sign that the commissioner was scowling. His phone lay open on the kitchen counter, the speaker function being put to use. "A nurse/midwife confirmed the pregnancy this morning, sir," Reeve stated. "The due date is March twenty-first."

Godo laughed. "Praise Leviathan! Oh, I know I shouldn't have doubted you, Mr. Tuesti."

"Wait, what? You doubted ... what did you doubt?"

Yuffie snickered and leaned down to reach the phone. "You owe me a night of babysitting, old man!"

"Do you remember my old bedtime song?"

"Oh, no! You can't make me say it!" She crossed her arms in defiance.

Her father laughed again. "Stop crossing your arms and humor your 'old man'." He cleared his throat and began to chant. _"We all must serve the emperor, especially in one way..."_

"Daaaaaad!"

Reeve started to chuckle. Godo's chant was an ancient tune, and used for centuries to define everyone's proper place in society.

_"Boys by bearing arms ..."_

She relented, dropping her arms. _"Girls by bearing sons."_

Reeve's chuckle elevated to the status of guffaw. His head tilted back, and soon even Godo joined the fun from over the wireless cell phone. After a minute, Reeve collected himself and went to hug his wife, ignoring her heated glare. "Don't be angry, Yuffie. My father often called me a nerd."

"I wonder why," she deadpanned. "Did he attempt to see you married off like cattle?"

"Take care of her, Reeve," Godo advised, voice breaking slightly. "She houses my grandchild."

"You have my word."

The phone closed with a click. Reeve reached around to take his wife's hand, and brought her knuckles to his lips. It wouldn't be an easy word to keep, but it would be the most rewarding.

* * *

Godo leaned back against the cushions, a cup of hot sake in his hands. One sip brought a grin to his face, and the second sip brought a tear to his eye. A portrait hung on the wall beside him, a woman with the painted white face of royalty. She looked young and healthy, and bore the crest of the Kisaragi name. "It's done," he whispered. "Our daughter has her family."

A faint breeze sailed inside from an open window. With it came a caress, a touch.

_"Rest now, dear emperor. Leviathan is pleased."_

**_Fin_**


End file.
